Flames in The Sky
by CherryCrush9
Summary: Elena Gilbert is the head of a big business corporation, and not-so-happily married. Damon Salvatore is an FBI agent, who comes to town to deal with a series of murders. What happens when two completely different personalities crash? AU/AH.
1. No light

_Hello there! This is a new, completely AU story about Damon and Elena. I had the idea while I was bored out of my mind and half-asleep in class, and I thought it would be cool. I've always had this fantasy about Damon being an FBI agent, wearing a suit all the time, and looking gorgeous, and the idea about Elena being a business woman seemed very fitting, since in this story I want to show that Elena is not just the girl that needs protection, she's a strong, independant woman. _

_Anyway, enough of my rumblings, I hope you enjoy this__ :)_

* * *

_She looked at her hand. Blood. There was blood everywhere. She slowly got up and saw more blood on the bed. The sudden realization hit her - it was coming from her, she was bleeding. The small drops were rolling down her legs. She sat back on the bed, trying not to faint; she was never that good around blood. She started taking deep breaths, when she felt an awful, sharp pain in her stomach that made her whole body tremble. The scream that came out of her mouth was deafening, full of the pain that had taken over her body. The man next to her rose up in one swift movement. His eyes widened in surprise and he needed only a second to realize what was happening._

„_Stefan!", the woman cried in horror._

„_Shh, it's going to be okay, you're okay", he told her, getting up in a flash, and putting on the first pair of jeans and a t-shirt he saw. After that he took her in his arms, along with the blood soaked sheet she had wrapped up around herself and walked as fast as he possibly could to the car. He put her gently on passenger's seat, and started the car. He was driving in an insane speed. The beautiful brunette felt how she was slowly starting to fall out of consciousness. Her eyes were heavy and she was battling not to let the darkness consume her. After, what had seemed like hours, but it was probably just a couple of minutes, Stefan hit the breaks fiercely, and she felt how he took her in his arms again before she got too tired to fight._

_She slowly opened her eyes, hearing someone calling her name softly._

„_Elena, Elena", she opened her eyes, but her vision was blurred. She could recognize Stefan's features, and she felt his arms caressing the side of her cheek. She felt the pain in her arm and she turned her head around to see what was causing it. She saw needles stuck into her skin and she looked away before she would faint again. She was suspecting what had just happened, but she didn't want to admit it to herself. This couldn't be true, this couldn't be happening to her. They stood there in an uncomfortable silence, until the doctor came holding, what she thought was her chart. He flipped it over._

„_How are you feeling, Elena?", he asked her with a warm smile._

„_Awful", Elena tried to say but her voice was so husky that her words came out, sounding not very understandable. _

„_I see.", he said. „You lost a lot of blood, that's why you fainted. We're transfusing you __right now. We also ran a couple of tests while you were unconscious.", he stopped and swallowed. „I am terribly sorry, but you had a miscarriage.", he told her in a cool voice._

_Elena's eyes filled with tears, as the full weight of his words downed on her. _

„_No, this can't be happening!", she yelled. „No!", her sobs were so violent, that her whole body started shaking. _

Elena suddenly woke up with a scream. She was covered in cold sweat, and her arms were shaking. She wouldn't cry, she told herself, not this time. With great effort she swallowed her tears and sat on the bed. Stefan sat next to her, woken up, probably by her scream, and looked at her sadly.

„Nightmare again?", he asked.

„Yeah", it was all Elena could say.

„I know it's hard on you", he started. „But we need to try and get past this."

„I lost a baby, Stefan, I lost my child. You know, I could already fill it kick when it happened. I was counting the days until I see his beautiful face. 93 days before I could hold my son in my arms he was taken away from me.", she rose her voice, feeling the tears coming. „So don't you dare tell me to get past this."

„We lost a child, Elena. _We_. Don't you think I feel awful as well? But It's been a year.", she could hear the anger in his voice.

Tears started rolling down her cheeks, and his voice got softer as he said.

„I'm sorry, okay?", he gently put his hand on her face. „Take all the time that you need. "

„Thank you", she whispered.

After a few moments her phone rang, and she reached for it on the night stand.

„Hey, Caroline", she greeted her friend and business partner, trying to control her voice.

„Elena, you need to come here. Right now. ", she could easily recognize the panic in her voice, she had known her for a very long time, and she had actually never heard her so afraid. Caroline was usually the cool one, the calm one, so her tone made Elena's heart beat faster in her chest, as the horror was taking over her.

„Care, what is going on? What is happening?", she asked, not being able to hide the trembling of her voice.

„You need to see this one for yourself. Get dressed and come here as soon as you can.", she told her and hung up.

„But, Care, wait! What?", she tried, but there was no one on the other line.

„What's going on?", Stefan tensed up next to her.

„I really have no idea, but I have to go to the office, now.", she told him, putting her phone back on the night stand and jumping out of bed.

„Aaah, I see then. _If it's the office._", he told her in a mocking voice.

„What on earth, do you mean by that?", Elena replied, irritated, while she was putting on her black skirt, that was perfectly outlining her long legs, and a white shirt, that was so tight, sometimes she felt like she couldn't breathe. After that put on some make up. She knew how it was in business - looking good was always in your advantage.

„What I mean is all you do is work.", he said, a little cold.

„This is my father's business!", she rose her voice again. „And since your career as a musician is going _so well, _someone has to make money in that house.", the moment she said it, she regretted it. She didn't mean to offend him, it just slipped her mouth. „I am so sorry, Stefan, you know I didn't mean that.", she told him soothingly, while putting on her black heels.

„Didn't you?", he couldn't even look at her right now.

„Yes.", she said, cupping his face. „I need to go now", she told him, giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

„Have a nice day.", he hesitated for a moment. „Love you."

„Mhm, me too", Elena said, somehow distracted, then she grabbed her purse and stormed out of the house in a hurry.

She got into her red Audi, opened the windows and started it. She drove off and left the wind blow in her face, as she sighted tiredly. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she could see how her marriage was falling apart by the second. „It was so much easier when we were in high school", she murmured under her breath.

When she got to the big, black building that had turned into her home recently, she saw a bunch of police officers standing in front of it. She got out of the car as quickly as she could and ran through the door.

„Sorry, Miss, you can't go in here, it's a crime scene.", one of the officers stopped her.

„My name is Elena Gilbert, this is my company.", she responded. „And what do you mean by ‚it's a crime scene'?", she gasped.

„I need to see an ID, before I can let you pass.", this officer just couldn't let this one go, could he?

Elena let out an irritated growl and started going through her purse to find what she was looking for.

„Here, happy now?", she put the ID in his face, and he moved away to let her pass.

When she entered the lobby she saw Caroline standing there, alone, watching the chaos around her, her blond hair was falling down her back in loose curls. Elena ran to her.

„Care, what is going on here? ", she asked, the panic in her best friend's eyes shocked her.

„It's Roy.", she whispered.

„Roy?", Elena couldn't understand what she was trying to say.

„He's dead, Elena.", the blond girl told her, tears filling her eyes.

„Dead?", Elena couldn't believe her ears. Roy had been one model employee, he was kind and understanding with his customers, he had always done his assignments in the deadline, and from what Elena had managed to gather about him as a person, he was a good guy.

„Yes, they found him in his office this morning, with three bullets in his chest. The maid found him, while she was cleaning, I saw it, Elena, there was so much blood everywhere, his eyes were wide-open in shock, he looked so scared.", the tears started rolling down Caroline's cheeks, and Elena hugged her tight.

„They'll find out who did this.", Elena tried to calm her down. „You'll see."

A detective came towards them.

„The place is cleaned.", he said to them. „We've taken everything from that office, but it's still a crime scene, so, it can't be used anytime soon. I would recommend...", he was cut off by a loud thud coming from the door. They all turned their faces that way, to see what had caused this.

A team came out through the door. The man that was walking in front of them was wearing a black suit, white shirt, and a black tie. His hair was kind of messy, but it looked good on him, it looked natural. The most extraordinary thing about him, though, were his eyes. His piercing blue eyes, that were now looking all over the place. They were the most beautiful eyes Elena had ever seen - bright, but dangerous. This man definitely looked like he was from the cover of a GQ magazine. She was so hypnotized by him, that she didn't realized he had gotten closer, and was now standing right before her.

She shook her head, and offered her hand to him.

„Elena Gilbert, CEO.", she told him. She had considered taking her husband's name, she liked it, but everyone knew her as a Gilbert, so she thought she wouldn't bother.

„Damon Salvatore, FBI. ", he took her hand and shook it. She shivered from his touch, but put her best effort in not showing it. It was something else that got her attention.

„Salvatore?", she asked, surprised.

„Yes. Do you have a problem with that?", he asked. His question sounded harsh, but she could see the playful fire in his eyes, and the smirk he was giving her.

„No.. No, I don't... It's just.. never mind.", she finally told him. There wasn't just one Salvatore family in the whole world, she said to herself. The similarity in her husband and this man's names had nothing to do with each other. „What is FBI doing here, anyway?", she asked him, looking him right into his bright blue eyes.

„There has been a murder on a federal land.", he told her, not taking his eyes off her. „So this case is falling under our jurisdiction."

Elena just wanted to squirm under his intense gaze, but she was highly determined not to be the first one to break eye contact. Staring into his eyes was actually very hypnotizing, she discovered after a few moments, they were so gorgeous, and the contrast to his black suit was making them even more amazing. He was the most handsome man she had ever seen, she realized. She knew it wasn't very lady-like of her to think this, since she had an amazing husband, waiting for her at home, but she couldn't deny the truth – she had never seen anyone more beautiful than him.

„We're taking it from here.", his tone was final. He wasn't asking, he was just informing. „We'll need all of the evidence that you've gathered to be sent to our local laboratory. Plus if there's any written report on the case, we'll need that as well.", he continued, finally taking his eyes off Elena, and she let out a sigh of relief.

„You're just coming here and taking our case from us?", to say that the detective was angry was an understatement. „This could have been my breakthrough case.", he was trying to control his voice, but he was too furious.

„Oh, boo-hoo.", Damon made a fake sad face. „Go find yourself another toy, Sherlock, this is our case, and I am not saying this again." his voice was so commanding , that the detective couldn't protest more, but Elena was sure he wanted to. He walked away, murmuring something about pompous little pricks.

Damon's eyes returned to Elena.

„We'll put you under 24/7 surveillance, there will be someone in front of your office all the time, we're not going to risk anything here.", he explained to them, but Elena was pretty sure he hadn't even noticed Caroline, since he hadn't taken his eyes off Elena.

„Why would we need that, I thought this was a one-time thing?", Caroline finally managed to say something.

Damon turned his head to her, a little surprised. Elena was right, he hadn't even noticed she was here.

„I am not sure about this. The guy could have just been in trouble, and someone took him out of the way. But it could also mean he's after one of you. It wouldn't be the first time this happened. Was one of you supposed to be here last night?", he asked, now looking from one woman to the other.

„Yes, me, but.. I got home earlier, I don't usually do that, but my brother needed me and I couldn't say no.", Elena said, trying to remember exactly at what time she had left the office.

„So, we're not going to scratch this out just yet.", he told them, but looking at their frightened faces, he added. „It's okay, it's just a routine procedure, like I said, we're not taking any risks here."

„Okay", both girl agreed, some additional security wouldn't hurt, right?

„So, I'll need one of you to walk me through everything there is to know about this company, and I am telling you from now, if you have any dirty secrets I need to know about, say them now, because believe me, I will find out sooner or later, and you don't want that. And I'll also need your personal information.", he continued.

„But why, what do our personal lives have to do with this?", Elena couldn't understand.

„A lot.", Damon responded. „Sexy legs, I am working with you.", he smirked at Elena.

„Are you talking about me?", she asked, surprised by her little nickname.

„Yes, I am talking about you. I have difficulties remembering people's names.", he grinned devilishly at her.

„Okay then, I'll be waiting for you this afternoon."

„Fine.", Damon said. „Blondie, I am sending an agent to work with you too.", he told Caroline.

„Blondie? Really, can't you be a bit more original?", she snapped at him, but Elena could say she was definitely enjoying this.

„Ha-ha.", he faked a laugh, and at this moment his phone rang and he walked away.

„What the hell was that?", Caroline's eyes pierced Elena's the moment Damon was far enough from them.

„What? ", Elena tried to play innocent.

„All the looks you two shared. And the „sexy legs" comment. Come on, Elena, I like this guy, he's funny and he's handsome, but I can tell you he's a player from a mile. I've been with enough of those guys, and let me tell you, it never ends well. You don't want to get involved with him, Elena, you already have a great guy by your side.", she said all of this very quickly, and Elena couldn't help my chuckle a little at her expression.

„Wow, relax, it was nothing, we will work together, and that is all.", she said firmly. „I love Stefan, and a guy with a nice suit, amazing eyes, super cute smile, and amazing body...", she stopped when she realized what she was saying. „Okay, maybe I like him a little, but be honest, don't you?"

„I do, Elena, but I wasn't the one he was eyeing all the time", she paused for a moment, like she was hesitating to say something. "And I am not the one who's married.", she finally said.

„Stop it, I told you, he's just another good-looking guy we're working with, we've had lots of those, I've gotten used to it.", she told her.

„If you say so.", her friend replied reluctantly.

„I am going to go to the office to get the paperwork Damon needs ready.", she told Caroline and got in the elevator.

„Oh girl, you're in so much trouble.", Caroline mumbled to herself as she headed to talk to one of the police officers.

* * *

_So that's it for now, I would really want to know what you think, so please review! :)_


	2. Wildfire Attraction

_Here's the next chapter, I tried to combine everything in here. Thank you for all of your amazing feedback, it makes me very happy that you liked it. So, about some of your questions. Yes, it will be an affair kind of story, I thought about it for a long time, and it seemed like the best choice. And yes, FBI wouldn't be involved in just any case, you'll see part of the story in this chapter. I hope you like it :)_

* * *

Elena got out of the elevator and stepped into her office. She closed the door firmly behind her, and the first thing she did was to turn her computer on. „Bless the Internet", she thought to herself as she opened Google and typed Damon's name in there. She opened the first site that popped up and saw an article about how he had solved an impossibly hard case, concering the National Security, by staying perfectly calm, reasonable, and logical throughout the investigation despite all the chaos. She read it and opened the next one. More and more articles were praising his amazing skills at solving crimes, and all of them stresses on the fact how young and handsome he was, someone had even called him „the gem of today's law enforcement". She giggled as she read that. But the more she was reading the more stuff were revealed to her. He was an amazing agent, there was no doubt in that, but he was also a „manwhore", as she had read. Apparently, he didn't want commitment of any kind, and he was enjoying the one-night stands way too much. Elena didn't know why that made her uncomfortable, she was sure of what she said to Caroline – nothing could ever happen between her and Damon. She loved her husband, and although they weren't in a very good place right now, she knew they would work it out, or she was hoping they would. Damon was beatiful, and sexy, but he was here to help, and as soon as they confirmed that this was a one-time thing only, and he found the one who did this, which judjing by his experience, shouldn't take long, he would be out of here.

Elena got off the computer, and closed all of the windows she had opened, in case someone entered the room. She didn't want to look like a stalker or something. She started going through her paperwork, she didn't know how much time had passed, but when she heard the knock on the door she jumped.

„Hello", she heard Damon's voice, and lifted her head to see him. „Didn't mean to scare you.", he smiled.

„You didn't, I was just so deep in paperwork, I didn't hear you coming.", she explained, and ran her fingers through her long, chocolate hair. „Come on, take a seat", she motioned for him to sit on the chair in front of her.

„So, what do you have for me?", he asked, comfortably sitting on the chair. He looked like a sex god, Elena thought, even just sitting casually in a chair. His pose, his body, his everything was screaming sex to her. She tried to make these thoughts go away by buring her nose in the papers in front of her.

„Okay, so, these are the company's documents. ", she told him, handing him a couple of papers. „This was my father's company, but since he passed away I took over. Now me and Caroline are the co-owners of the whole place.", she informed him, while his eyes were scanning the pages.

„You're only 23. Aren't you a little young to run your own company?", he asked, looking at her personal information.

„I wouldn't have left some stranger to take over my father's company, the company he put so much effort into, just because I am young.", Elena snapped at him, she was so sick of people telling her how her age was related to her business abilities. „I had already finished college, and taken a business course. And since I am in charge, the company's profits increased.", she rose her voice to him.

„Okay, jeez, I just asked, relax", he responded, a little amused. He liked this one, she was feisty, she had a fire in her, and he would be blind to deny what an amazing body she had. The skirt and the shirt were perfectly outlining her curves. She had a small wrist and tall figure, her legs were long, and he couldn't help but imagine them wrapped up around his waist.

Elena saw how he licked his lower lip, and this drove her crazy. This simple movement sent chills to her body. She had known him for less than 24 hours, and she already wanted to jump his bones, this was so not like her. She decided to distract herself and kept talking.

„You told me I needed to tell you everything about the company, right?", she said, somehow hesitantly.

„Yes.", he said firmly.

„Well, a year before my father died, the company was sinking. It was really bad. I could see how devastated he was, he build it from scratch, and seeing it fall apart before his eyes, was killing him.", she swallowed, and continued. „He needed money, lots of money, to stabilize it again. So he turned to one of his best friends, who also has a big company with lots of branches, for a big loan. It was kept out of the papers, since it was a very big transaction, and it would have provoked a lot of questions, and at that time, negative publicity was the last thing we needed.", she said, her cheeks turning slightly red.

„How much money we're talking about?", Damon rose his brow.

„Billions.", Elena said in a low voice.

„And that is all, did your father signed some kind of contract?", he kept asking.

„No, not as far as I know.", she started thinking. „Like I told you, the man who gave it to him was a very good friend of his, one of his best friends actually, and my father paid everything to the last penny. We always pay our debts.", Elena replied, proudly.

„There are no friends, when it comes to business, believe me. But if it's just that, I don't think it's of any importance now, since your father paid everything back", he told her, his eyes moving from her eyes down to her body. They stopped at the wedding ring on her finger.

„You're married?", he was surprised.

„Didn't you read that in the papers?", she couldn't help herself, she liked teasing him. „Yes, I've been married for a year and a half now.", she informed him.

„So.. marriage and a company before you've turned 25, you're definitely not wasting your time.", he commented. Elena wasn't sure, but she thought she saw a disappointment in his eyes for a second. Even Damon had limits, and marriage was one of them. „How did this happen?", he continued.

„Can we go back to talking business?", she tried to change the subject.

„We are talking business.", he cut her off. „So, I am listening."

„Okay, we loved each other and we got married. End of story.", she really wanted to avoid having this conversation, especially with him.

„I can see when people are lying to me, Elena. It's my job.", he tilted his head. „And you're definitely not amongst the best liars I've seen."

„Fine", she let out an irritated growl. „We are together since high school, but when I was in college I got pregnant, and we thought this was the right thing to do."

„So, you have a child?", his eyes widened, he couldn't hide how surprised he was.

„No, I don't", she said looking away, feeling tears at her eyes. „Can we please not talk about this."

„Okay, sure,", his voice was soft now, realizing he had hit a sensitive spot.

When Elena finally got her emotions under control she said.

„What about you, Mr. Mysterious FBI agent. Do you have a wife?", she knew the answer very well, but she wanted to see what he would tell her.

„Nope, I am not a big fan of marriage.", he stated. „If two people love each other, and they're enough for each other, what is the point of this stupid paper they both sign? It could be torn in a half in a second. You basically bound yourself legally to someone, and in a lot of cases, this doesn't end well. Marriage tends to do more harm, than good in my opinion."

Elena suddenly realized how right he was. Everything he said made perfect sense. Since she didn't want to proclaim herself defeated just yet, she asked him another question.

„So how is an FBI agent like you, so brave and clever, dealing with a simple murder as this one?"

„Someone did their homework.", he smirked.

„I like to know who I am working with.", she smiled cockily at him.

„Well, Mrs. Gilbert, the fact the you've read a couple of articles about me, doesn't me you know me.", he responded, moving closer to her.

„You're avoiding my question.", she told him, trying to put more space between them.

„No, quite the opposite", he replied, „Move a little", he told her and sat on the chair next to her, invading her personal space. The chair was big enough for both of them, since she was small, but she could feel his breath so close to her, that it was sending waves of warmth through her whole body. They were so close that his body was pressed to hers, and it was preventing her from focusing.

He reached for her computer, and typed some unknown address . She saw an FBI page appearing, and he entered his ID number and his password. When he logged in, a map appeared in front of them, it had little red dots on it.

"There's no point in lying to you", he said. "This is highly confidential, and you shouldn't know it, I am only telling so that you and Blondie could be more careful. You were right. I am not taking just any cases. See the red dots?", he pointed them to her. "Chicago, New York, and LA.", there were at least 5 dots for each of the cities. "This is a pattern.", his face got very serious in a number of seconds. "Since last year, someone is taking out all of the big and evolving companies. You said it yourself, your company is doing well, right?", his eyes locked with hers, and their lips were so close, Elena couldn't take her eyes off them.

"Yes.", she somehow managed to say. "We were even talking about opening a branch in LA.", she finally managed to tear her eyes away from his lips.

"It all fits. Damn it!", Damon murmured under his breath.

"What fits? Damon!", she was starting to panic now.

"All of these red dots, Elena, they're not just a single murder. It's a chain. First someone not very important is killed, and they're slowly moving to the top, until they kill the person who is standing there. And this way they're taking the whole company with them.", he said bitterly.

"The person standing there.. It's me! And Caroline!", Elena cried. Her marriage problems weren't enough, and now this?

"Yes.", he told her. "I've been working on this for months now, and I am fucking stuck.", she felt how he tensed up, anger in his eyes.

"Hey, you'll figure this out, I am sure", she told him, soothingly caressing his shoulder. She could feel the electricity between them, and pulled her hand away.

"I know I will. I just wish it wouldn't be too late.", his voice was low and cold

"Too late you mean.. Oooh.", she suddenly realized what exactly he was saying. "I have no intention of dying, you know, I am a fighter, I will not give up so easily. ", she said trying to lighten up the mood. He laughed at her poor attempted. His smile, the real one, the one she was seeing right now, looked even more beautiful. This man couldn't be real, she thought.

"You should tell Blondie", he said. He hadn't noticed exactly how close they were. He could see her bra through the little gaps between the buttons of her shirt, her legs were rubbing his, and he felt how he was becoming painfully hard. If he stayed one more moment here, he would take her right here, on that desk. He wasn't used to not getting his women. But this one was different from his little whores, because he knew exactly what the women he was hanging out with were. He had never paid for sex, of course, he didn't need to, one look full with desire, a couple of nice words, and they were in his bed. Elena wasn't like that, and that is why he needed to get out of here as soon as possible. "I am going.. I have work to do.", he came up with the first lie that popped in his head.

"Um, okay, sure", Elena said, surprised by his sudden need to leave. Did she do something wrong?

He got out of the room in a flash. She sighted and took her phone to dial Caroline's number.

"Yes?", the blonde said from the other side.

"We need to talk. Now. And you'll need a drink for this one, meet me at the bar across the street in an hour.", she told her, there was no point in sugar-coating it.

"Okay, but why?", she kept asking.

"I can't tell you over the phone, just, be there, please.", Elena's voice got demanding.

"Fine, okay, I'll be there.", Caroline finally agreed.

"I'll see you there, then", Elena let out a sigh a of relief and hung up.

Elena walked into the bar an hour later. It was small and smoky, but Elena liked it. It was cozy. She scanned the place, looking for someone that she knew who could overhear their conversation. There was no such person, instead she saw Damon with a beautiful brunette, with his tongue down her throat. He was wearing jeans and a black t-shirt, that was perfectly outlining his abs. If Elena thought that before he looked sexy, now he was just irresistable. A wave of irritation washed over her, as she watched him kissing her, his arms moving up and down her back. She shook her head and rolled her eyes, sitting at the bar.

„Big bourboun. Clean.", Elena ordered the bartender, kind of codly. She liked the guy, he didn't deseve that kind of attitude from her, but she was just so not in the mood right now.

„Bourboun? It must have been a long day.", he said, pouring the brown liquid in her glass.

„You have no idea.", Elena replied, and giving Damon one last look she drank it in one big sip.

„More.", Elena demanded.

„Woooah, easy there.", the guy tried, but Elena just gave him a weird look.

„Just, please, I know what I am doing.", she tried to convince him.

„Fine, whatever you say.", he responded, refilling her glass.

She stood there, like that for around five more minutes, until Caroline came. She saw Elena, and ran towards her, but she stopped, when she noticed Damon and the brunette. He, on the other hand, hadn't seem to have noticed either of them.

„Oh, Damon's here.", she stated.

„I know.", Elena answered with a blank expression.

„What did I tell you?", Caroline couldn't hide her little victory tone .

„Yes. Yes. He's a manwhore, I got it.", she rolled her eyes again. „But that's not why I asked you to come here."

She explained to her friend everythig that was going on. She watched as Caroline's eyes widened in horror, and she put her hand on her mouth. By the time Elena was over, Caroline was so shocked, she couldn't even say a word.

„But..", she started. „Why?"

„Well, I have no answer to this. Maybe we could have asked Damon, if he wasn't so busy, exploring the depths of her throat.", she gave Damon a poisonous look, although she was sure he wasn't able to see her.

"Do I sense jealousy, Elena? I thought we were past this.", Caroline said, both surprised and in disbelief.

"No! What? Of course not!", Elena tried to convince her friend, but she was trying to convince herself even more.

"Mhm", Caroline mumbled.

Elena's phone rang and this saved her from another awkward question.

"Yes, Stefan?", she said, when she picked up.

"Hey, how was your day?", he asked her with a soft voice, seems like he was trying to make up for their little fight this morning. Elena felt awful, because he wasn't the one who should be fixing this, she was. And what did she do all day, she drooled over an incredibly hot FBI agent, who happened to be a manwhore. "I heard about Roy, I am so sorry."

"It's okay, it was just a one-time thing, or at least they say so.", she didn't know why she was lying to her husband, she probably just didn't want to worry him even more.

"But I heard FBI's involved.", he kept asking. Elena's body tensed as she heard the word FBI, and her head involuntary snapped in Damon's direction.

"Yeah.. It's a murder on federal land, so it's under their jurisdiction.", she tried the story Damon had told them this morning. "How was your day?", she tried to change the subject.

"Oh, well, I thought it was something serious. I got worried.", he said, and Elena's stomach dropped. Why didn't she just tell him? What was wrong with her? He was always there for her, and she was constantly shutting him off. "I got a call from my agent today. He got me an audition.", she could hear how happy he was.

"Oh my god, Stefan, that's great!", she was glad for him, he needed that. "You'll rock their world, I am sure of it. Maybe when I go home, we could celebrate.", she tried, not feeling at all in the mood for 'celebration', but she wanted to repay him for his kindness to her in some way.

"Really?", she could say he was surprised. They haven't had sex in two months. He had tried to make her as comfortable as he could, but he just wasn't setting fire to her skin, their sex life had always been like that – traditional, and quick, at this point, they were just doing it, because they felt like they had to. Or at least Elena did. "Well, it's a pity we'll have guests tonight.", he said, sounding a little disappointed.

"Who?", Elena asked.

"Some of my friends. And your uncle said he might stop by.", he told her. "I've prepared everything so there's nothing you need to worry about."

"Okay, then, I'll be home in a few minutes.", she told him, and hung up.

"What was all that about?", Caroline hadn't missed a word in their conversation. "Why did you lie to Stefan?"

"To protect him, Damon said no one, except the two of us should know, it is highly confidential.", there was another reason behind her lie, and Caroline knew that, but she couldn't put her finger on it, so she just went with it.

"Okay, let's go then.", she said and Elena drank, what had left in her glass, took her purse and stormed out of the bar, glad to be out of there.

* * *

Damon was kissing the girl in his arms hungrily. She was even easier than most of them, one look, and one glass of martini, and she was all his. Ever since he left Elena's office, he was so aroused it was causing him physical pain. He went home, gave himself a cold shower, and changed, but it didn't help. The image of the beautiful brunette wasn't leaving his mind. He wanted her, he had wanted her from the moment he saw her, and it had taken all the strength he had not to take her in her office, and fuck her right there, until both of them couldn't breathe. When he met this girl, Laura, in the bar, he thought having a woman would help. After some time they went to the bathroom and closed the doors behind them, while he was taking his pants off. He fucked her, until she cried out his name in pleasure, he knew having sex in the toilets was low, but desperate times called for desperate measures. It didn't help though, the hunger inside of him grew even stronger, and right now he knew there was only one way to fix this, but he couldn't do it. So he would just have to suck it up and live with it, until this case was over, so he could get the hell out of here. Elena was different from every woman he had been with. She was smart, funny, and incredibly hot. She also had some innocence in her that was making her even more amazing. He zipped his pants and got out of the cabin.

"This was… nice.", he said to her.

"Yeah, tell me about it, it was great.", the woman was still in a haze.

"Yeah, yeah, but I have to go now. I have somewhere else to be.", he hated using women like that, but once a woman had used him, so how were they better than him? They could be just as cruel. Since he had gotten his heart broken, he had swore he would never give it to anyone else. Fucking, drinking, and working. These were the three magical words that were his everyday life.

"Will you call me?", she asked.

"Yes, sure.", he lied. He didn't even have her number. He felt really bad for her, but he put the thought in the corner of his mind and walked away.

He got in his car and drove off. When he arrived at his destination, he took a good look at the house before. Seems like he was living well. The house was big and elegant. He knocked on the door and after a few seconds it flew open. He looked into the green eyes of the man before him, as he said.

"Hello, brother."

The green-eyed man gave him a warm smile, and invited him inside.

"Hello, Damon", he said in a cool voice. "I would like you to meet my wife - Elena. Honey, come here.", he called for her.

Damon's eyes widened as he watched the woman, he had been fantasizing about all day, walking towards him. When their eyes met, each of them could see the shock in the other's expression.

"Well, shit.", Damon murmured under his breath.

* * *

_The next chapter will be more about their personal lives, and how things are between the characters. Feedback will be loved :)_


	3. All I Need

_So here I am again, with the next chapter. I want to say, I am sorry about the quotation marks, I have some weird Auto Correct on my computer, and it's basically doing what it wants :D I think I've fixed it now, I hope it's okay :) Also, I clearified the brothers' story a bit, but more about it in the next chapter. This chapter picks up, exactly where the last one left off. I hope I won't disappoint you, enjoy :)_

* * *

Elena was staring into the blue eyes of the man before her. Had she really heard well, did Damon really called Stefan brother? She knew Stefan had a half-brother, he had told her that his father had a child when he was in college, but then he met his mother and he chose to stay with her. What were the odds this brother was Damon? She felt how she became dizzy, her whole world started to spin around her, as she finally took her eyes off Damon's and dragged Stefan by the arm. He seemed very confused about her behaviour, Elena had always been nice to the people he invited home, so he gave her a strange look, and asked:

„What's wrong?" he rose his brow. „Do you know him?"

„Yes, sort of." Elena shifted uncomfortably. „He's the FBI agent I am working with. How, on earth, didn't you tell me your brother is an FBI agent?"

„I didn't know he was. Last time I saw him he was still studying." Stefan murmured, a little shocked by the revelation.

„You didn't know?" the brunette asked, still in suspicion.

„Yes, I haven't talked to him in more than 10 years, I had no idea. When he called today and said he was in town, I thought it would be a good idea to catch up. We aren't very close, but he is still my brother, my blood." Stefan shrugged. „Why did you get so nervous about this, anyway?"

Elena felt very bad, Stefan just wanted to get to know his brother, and her first reaction was to start a fight with him. Her features softened, and she gave him a kiss.

„I am sorry, it's just, I had a long day at work, that's all. I didn't mean to pick a fight, I am just a little on edge today." She excused herself with a quick lie. Lying to her husband was becoming way too easy for her and she didn't like it. He put his hand around her waist and they went to the dining room together. Damon, Tyler, Jeremy and Alaric were comfortably sitting around the table and chatting. It seemed like Damon was good at making friends, they all seemed to like him very much. When he saw her, her brother got up and went to give her a hug.

„Hey, Jer" Elena greeted and returned his hug, wrapping her arms around him.

„Hey, Elena. How are you?" he asked, motioning for her to sit between him and Damon. Elena wasn't very fond of her new sitting spot, but she sat anyway.

„I am fine, a little tired." Elena smiled at him, having her brother around was always making her feel better. „How are you?"

„Well, you know. The same like yesterday. This break up is really kicking my ass." Elena was feeling very bad for him, he had just broken up with his high school girlfriend, Bonnie, because she had found someone new in college. They had been together for around 3 years, and being without her seemed unnatural for him.

„You'll get over it." Damon told him. „Women are like that, they use you, and then they dump you. You know what the good thing is? There are plently of them, you can always replace the old one." He smirked at Jeremy.

„Damon!" Elena protested. His view on women was really disgusting, did he really think so low of them? Was he really such a womanizer?

„I can take you to a bar tomorrow, so that you can have some fun. Self-pity is so not the way to go." He ignored Elena's words and winked at him.

„Ooh, no!" Elena said. Damon would be a bad influence on her brother, and she didn't want that for him, the last thing she needed was a mini copy of Damon Salvatore.

„Sure I'm in." Jeremy replied, taking Damon's example and ignoring Elena.

„Me too." Alaric said. „I could use a little fun as well."

Was nobody listening to her? She let out an irritate growl, and earned herself a little smirk from Damon.

„I wish I could come too guys, but Caroline said she needed me for something, and you don't turn your back on your future fiance, so that you could go to a bar." Tyler said, carefully choosing his words and seeing the reactions they caused.

Everybody needed a little time to assimilate Tyler's words, and Elena understood everything first.

„Fiance?" she screamed involuntary. „You're proposing to her?"

„That's the plan" Tyler smiled.

Elena got up and went to hug him. Everyone went to shake his hand, even Damon, to Elena's great surprise. Since she knew what his thoughts on marriage were, she suggested he would at least make a snarky comment.

„But not a word to Caroline, okay? I want it to be a surprise." He asked them.

„Of course, man. Our lips are sealed." Stefan said, with a huge smile on his face.

They talked like that, for a little while, her and Damon exchanging glances from time to time. Sometimes she could feel his eyes burning into her, and she would turn to face him. Their eyes would lock, and she would look into the blue ocean that they were, hypnotysed by their beauty. Other times, she would find herself staring at him, once or twice someone had to actually say her name a couple of times before she was able to shake herself from the trance. She decided she had to do something, so she turned to her brother.

„Jer, I know I promised to transfer you half of the company, but I think it will be better if we wait until this whole murder thing blows off." She told him, looking at Damon, who gave her a warning look.

„And I told you I didn't want it." Jeremy smiled warmly at her, he wasn't interested in business in the slightest, the only thing he wanted to do was to become a lawyer.

„I know, but dad insisted for you to have a share, and I want you to be a part of this, it's the family business." Elena told him, looking him in the eyes, the same doe eyes as her own. Everyone was quietly listning to their conversation.

„You're born to do this, Elena." Jeremy responded. „You know what I want, and running a real estate company is not it."

„But..." Elena didn't feel like dropping this just yet. „Will you at least let me open a bank account for you and transfer you part of the money we're making? It's the least I can do, want it or not, this company is yours as much as it's mine."

„Okay, fine." Jeremy finally said. His trust fond was more than enough for him, but he knew his sister was too stubborn, so he decided there was no point in arguing.

Everyone continued their conversation, and soon the whole room was buzzling with chatter. When Damon was sure everyone was deep in their talks, he turned to Elena and whispered.

„Why is Caroline running the company with you? I thought you said it's a family business?" His question was provoked by Elena's talk with her brother.

„It is. But Caroline's like a sister to me, I believe her more than I believe some of my actual relatives." She responded and reached for the bottle of vodka on the table. It was around her third glass, and combined with the bourbon from before, she could feel how her mind was getting a little blurred. She poured herself another glass, and as she reahed to put it back, she pushed Damon's wine glass, and it spilled all over his jeans and t-shirt. She put her hand on her mouth, when she realized what she had done.

„I am so sorry, Damon, I am so clumsly." She said, while taking a napking and kneeling down. She started absorbing the red liquid from his clothes, knowing it wouldn't do much.

„Leave it," Damon hissed at her.

„No!" Elena said, continuing to clean his pants. She hadn't even noticed she was rubbing his „senstive area" with the napkin, until she felt his hardness through his jeans. She blushed, and removed her hand from there, continuing to clean his shirt, but it was too late. She felt how his whole body tensed up from his efforts not to show how aroused he was, as he grabbed her hand, a little harder than he wanted and hissed at her again.

„_I said leave it."_

She threw the napkin and got up, looking around her with slightly red cheeks. She hadn't realized how suspicious this had been. She, knelt between Damon's legs, with a napkin in her hand, cleaning his pants. Nobody seemed to have noticed much though, except Jeremy and Alaric, who were the closest. They both gave her a 'what the fuck' look, as she said:

„Come with me, I'll give you one of Stefan's shirts and jeans. You can't stay like that." She told him.

„Thank you, I am perfectly fine like that." He responded. The last thing he wanted was to be alone in a room with her.

„I said, get up." The beautiful brunette said, fire was dancing in her eyes. „You know what's even more suspicious than what I just did?" she blushed again. „You standing here with wine-soaked clothes, instead of changing, because you are afraid to be alone in the same room with me." She turned her face away to hide the redness of it. She hoped Stefan hadn't seen anything from „the little accident" that had just happened, but when she looked at him, he was deep in conversation with Tyler, and didn't seem to notice anyone around him.

They got up and headed to the second floor, Alaric and Jeremy's eyes watching them carefully.

When they closed the guest bedroom door, Damon turned on her.

„What the fuck was that?" He snapped at her, backing her to the wall.

„I don't know... I just... I hadn't even noticed, I am sorry, okay?"

He was so close she could feel his breath on her face, their bodies begging for each other. Elena swallowed and tried not to think about his lips, so close to hers.

„Let's get this straight, Elena. I am not used to not getting what I want. And right now, I want you. And it's costing me everything that I've got not to take you right now." She swallowed at his words, imagining the situation. She shook her head, this would never happen. „You're married and Stefan is your husband. You might think that I am a manwhore, but even I have limits. And sleeping with my brother's wife is crossing all of them. You got me?"

Elena's head was dizzy, and not just because of the alcohol. Having him so close to her was making her both nervous and aroused. She hadn't feel so aroused since, she didn't remember when. Waves of warmth were washing over her, her mind was blank, all she wanted to do is rip his clothes off. But he was right, and when he finally backed away from her, she was able to catch her breath. After a few moments, she finally got herself under control and said.

„You're not so bad as you want people to believe." She told him, looking him right in his blue eyes. She saw the shock in them, he was usually not used to this – people praising _him_, and not his work. „You're actually a good guy, deep inside, Damon Salvatore." She smiled warmly at him. He was watching her with his mouth slighly open, expression of complete disbelief. She got out of the room, and walked in again with a white t-shirt and black jeans.

„Here you go." She handed the clothes to him. „I think it will be better if I..." she pointed to the door and silently got out.

Damon stood there, for a few minutes, wondiering what had just happened. No one had told him something like that for a very long time. He stared at the door for a few moments, after her, with his eyes wide open. He knew she was sexy, he saw it the first moment he laid eyes on her, but what he didn't know was that she was kind and compassionate. The innocence he had noticed in her, it was simply her kindness. It were just a few simple words, and if someone else had heard them they wouldn't probably mean a lot to them, but these few words really got to Damon. And now, he knew he couldn't do this. He knew he couldn't sleep with her, because sooner or later this would destroy her. And it would destroy her marriage with _his brother._ Elena wasn't this type of girl, she was amazing, and he liked her. Not just physically. It had been a long time since he had liked a woman for who she was, not just for her body. He had known her for a very short time, but it was his job to read people, and Elena was like an open book to him - she could always cheer you up, she was loyal, and very sweet to everyone. He decided it was enough for him to just be freinds with this amazing human being. It had to be enough. He quickly put on the clothes he was given, and went down, finding the table exactly like he left it. Alaric and Jeremy were talking at the one side of the table, and Stefan and Tyler – at the other. Elena was cleaning up some of the empty plates, and she jumpled slightly when the door bell rang.

„I got it!" She said, and headed to the door.

Damon took his seat between Jeremy and Alaric again.

Elena opened the door and her face lit up as she saw who was standing there. She gave him a huge smile and wrapped her hands around his neck.

„Uncle! It's very nice to see you. I thought you wouldn't make it." She said, while snuggling in his neck. He wasn't actually her uncle, he was fifteen years older than her, tops, but since he was her father's best friend, she had started calling him uncle, and this habit never changed. Her father and her mother had married young, at around eighteen, and Elena had come shortly after, so most of their friends were pretty young.

„My flight was delayed, so I'll be going after a couple of hours.", he said, taking her in his arms.

„You'll be travelling at night?" Elena gave him a worried look.

„My same, old Elena – always worrying about others." He laughed warmly. „I'll be okay, it's not the first time I am travelling at night, you know that."

„Yes, but flying is scary enough when it's bright outside." She shivered. Her fear of heights and flying was bordering to panic.

He laughed even louder, and then they heard Stefan's voice.

„Elena, who is it?"

They both walked into the dining room, and Stefan smiled when he saw his wife's companion.

„Klaus" He greeted him and got up to hug him. „I'm so glad you made it."

„Me too." Klaus said and smiled at him. „So, how's the party going?" He asked looking from one face to another.

„It's no party" Elena barely contained her laughter. „It's just a little get together."

As his eyes were scanning the table, he fixed them on Damon.

„I don't think we've met." He said, holding up his arm. „My name is Klaus."

„I'm Damon." The blue-eyed man took his hand and shook it. „Nice to meet you."

„Damon? _The _Damon? Like in Giuseppe's other son?" His eyes widened in shock, he wasn't able to hide his surprise.

„The one and only." Damon confirmed, and smiled a little.

„Well, well, you've became quite a man. Last time I saw you, you were a toddler." He commented, taking Elena's seat next to Damon.

„It must have been long ago then." Damon said, with the same polite smile on his face.

„It was. So how are you now, what are you doing for a living?" Klaus kept asking, not taking his eyes off Damon.

„I'm in the FBI." Damon simply stated. Elena had noticed he wasn't the type to brag.

„Ooh. That's great. Your father would have been proud.".

„Yeah." It was all Damon said, he didn't really like talking about his personal life and his thoughts on his family.

„Elena, lovely, would you be a dear and pour me a glass of wine, and give me something to eat. I am starving." He said looking at the brunette.

„Of course, I'd love to.", Elena responded.

„I'll help you." Jeremy said, getting up.

„I don't need help." She tried to protest, but he just started walking next to her.

When they entered the kitchen he faced her.

„What the hell was that, Elena, seriously, do you think I am blind?"

„I was just cleaning Damon, I spilled a full glass of wine over him, it was the least I could do." She decided there was no point in playing dumb, since she knew exactly what he was talking about.

„You and I both know this is not true." Sometimes, she wished they weren't that close. He knew her so well, he could tell she was lying in a heartbeat.

„Okay, I got a little carried away, I didn't mean it, I am sorry." She decided telling half the truth might help. She knew exactly what she was doing, she was a little dizzy from the alcohol, but not remotly enough to not be responsible for her actions.

„Yeah, right." His tone was harsh now. „Elena, I know you and Stefan have problems, but hooking up with Damon wouldn't help. I can tell that you like him."

„Yes, I like him. But not like that, I thnk he's actually a pretty great guy and we're working very well together." Another lie. She liked him _like that_. A lot. But she just wasn't ready to admit it to herself yet.

„You're working together?" Jeremy stared at her in disbelief.

„Yes, and I am telling you this is all there is to it." She continued to be stubborn.

Jeremy just gave her a not-believing look and got out of the kitchen. Minutes later Damon opened the door and peeked inside.

„Can I get you something?" Elena said, wondering what he was doing here.

„No I just needed a little break from Klaus's interrogation. And I thought this door was leading to the porch." He smirked at her.

„Yeah he can be a little weird sometimes, just don't mind him, he's actually pretty amazing, he's the guy that lend all those money to my dad. If it weren't for him, none of us would be here right now." She said bitterly.

„Oh. I see." Damon replied.

Elena wasn't very sure why she said the next thing, it just slipped out of her mouth.

„Hey do you want to grab a coffee tomorrow?"

„Um, sure." He answered, a little surprised by her request. „I am working all day, but I have a little window at 2pm." He wasn't sure why he accepted, when an hour ago he had decided to stay as away from her as possible.

„Perfect. It's a date." She said, but blushed when she realized how it had sounded. „I didn't mean that... I just meant..." She stammered.

„I know what you meant Elena, it's okay."

They both walked back in the dinning room, Jeremy giving her a disapproving look. She ignored him. The rest if the night went well, and 2 hours later she and Stefan sent all of the guests home.

When they were alone, Stefan moved closer to her, and wrapped his hands around her waist.

„I think that went pretty well." He said, kissing her.

„Mhm." Elena murmered, not knowing how to reply.

She was surprised when his lips moved down to her neck and started kissing it softly.

„Is it too late for that celebration?" He asked her, smiling.

Elena returned to him by kissing him hungrily. She was a little disappointed when he softened the kiss, but then, he was who he was, and he wouldn't change. They got to the bedroom, and he stripped her clothes slowly, showering her whole body with kisses. Elena was enjoying them, but she didn't felt the passion, she didn't felt the fire, it was all gone. The spark was gone, and they couldn't bring it back. This time wasn't any different, their sex was traditional, and quick, he was on top of her, moving slowly in and out of her. She didn't know what she had expected, after two months, she had hoped it would be different. She enjoyed Stefan's company, she liked his personality, how he was able to make her smile, she loved him, but something was always missing in their sex life, she had done countless attemps to try and fix it, but they had all failed. Sex just wasn't their thing. He came, while Elena's release was still building up. She smiled at him, while he rolled off of her and gave her a kiss. Elena waited for him to fall asleep, and when she was sure he was deep in his sleep, she went to the bathroom, decided to finish herself on her own. She slid two fingers inside of her, started to move them in and out quickly, and closed her eyes. Damon's face popped before her, involuntary. She imagined his strong arms holding her, his amazing blue eyes boring into hers, as he was thrusting in and out of her. Her pace increased and her legs started trembling. Shortly after she met her release, collapsing on the floor. She stood there, like that, for a minute, assimilating what had just happened, and she whispered to herself:

„What did you got yourself into, Elena?"

* * *

_I know Klaus's appearance was a little unexpected, but I really, really, really love Klaus, and I wanted to put him in this story somehow, maybe in my story Klaus will be a good guy :) _

_Thank you for all of your amazing reviews, please keep them coming, they're making me really happy :)_


	4. Closer

_Hello, again! So, this chapter is almost entirely DE centered, but more about their friendship. Since I want their relationship to go deeper than an ordinary affair, I had to write this. It also explains a lot about their lives before they met each other, i hope you like it :)_

* * *

Elena opened her eyes and looked sleepily around her. Stefan was next to her, his back was facing her. She closed her eyes, remembering about her little experience last night. She tried to think about something else, but her brain just wouldn't listen. She didn't mean to picture him, at all. It just happened, and this was the thing that was scaring her the most, it was spontaneous, of all of the images she could have imagined – from her husband, to a sexy actor she had seen on TV – her brain picked Damon Salvatore. She had known him for such a short time, but he had still managed to get to her, without even trying. She had never felt this way about anyone else, she hadn't had a lot of partners, but still, the blue-eyed man was making her feel things she had never felt before. She had never, in her life, wanted somebody as badly as she wanted him, she had come to the conclusion, after his little speech last night, that all she could think about, when he was in the room, was ripping his clothes off. She shook her head, trying to make the thoughts go away, and reached for her phone on the night stand. She turned it on and saw the time. 10:13. She hadn't heard her alarm.

"Shit. Shit. Shit." She stared swearing and jumped out of bed. Her whole world spun around before her, because of the sudden movement, but she didn't stop, she threw her underwear on the floor and rushed to the bathroom. She took the quickest shower in her life, then moved to the wardrobe, without even bothering to wrap a towel around her naked body. She started searching for clothes, wondering what to wear. Usually it wasn't taking her a lot of time to choose, but this time, even though she knew she was late, she went through all of her clothes, before stopping on a skin-tight dark blue dress. She knew why it had taken her so long to decide and she didn't even bother to deny it this time. She wanted to look good, and this time it wasn't for the sake of the business - it was for Damon. Although he hadn't said it last night, she knew what he meant – they should stay away from each other, but then again, they were working together, and he had accepted her invitation for a coffee, so what was the harm in looking nice. A little voice in her head was telling her she was getting herself in trouble, but she ignored it. She put her hair in a neat ponytail, applied a little make up, and started looking for shoes. Stefan moved in the bed, and opened his eyes, just as Elena's eyes fixed on elegant, black sandals on high heels.

"Hey, what's the rush, where are you…" He stopped and took a good look at his wife. "You look very nice." He commented.

"Yes, I have a big meeting, at 12, and I have to prepare some documents before that, but I am terribly late. So really, I can't talk right now. I am leaving, okay? Love you." She said, not waiting for his answer, and she stormed out of the house.

When she arrived at her building, she took the elevator and got straight into her office, looking for the files. She looked at her clock. 11:40. Shit. She heard a knock on the door and lifted her head to see who it was. Her secretary, Anna, was standing at the door.

"Mrs. Gilbert, the men from Tokyo are here." She informed her, looking as Elena got her file and gave her a look of utter surprise.

"Already? Weren't they supposed to be here around 12?"

"Well, it is around 12." Anna said calmly, moving towards her boss. "Now give these to me, and calm down. You're here, you have all the papers - you'll rock this meeting, as you always do."

Elena smiled at her, she liked her very much, she was young, even younger than herself, and she was always in a good mood and ready to cheer her up. On top of that she was quite good at her job.

Her phone vibrated in her arm, and she looked at the screen to see who it was. One new message from Damon. She opened it:

"_The window moved. I am free right now. Meet you downstairs?"_

Elena smiled at her phone like an idiot and texted him a reply:

"_Sorry, I can't. I'm going in a meeting. See you later :)"_

"Stefan?" Anna asked, looking at the goofy smile on Elena's face.

"Um, no, it's not Stefan." Elena said, looking away, slightly embarrassed. "Let's get into that meeting now, shall we?"

* * *

Damon saw Elena's reply and rolled his eyes. He wanted to see her, right now. He knew that, because he was always getting what he wanted he had become pretty impatient, and this was definitely not one of his brightest qualities. He waited there, for around half an hour, and decided he was bored. He went into the building and asked about Elena's meeting, he had no problems finding the room, and when he got there, he looked through the glass door, and saw Elena explaining some kind of charts and talking about numbers to a group of people. He was actually pretty fascinated by her. She was like a tiger in there, while she was talking, he could see the look of approval on her listeners faces. She didn't stammered once, her speech was going smoothly, and whatever they were talking about, seemed to be working in Elena's favour. He saw the fire in her beautiful doe eyes, while she was pointing at some diagrams. There was so much passion in that woman, so much emotion that she was hiding. He smirked as he watched the people around the table got up, and shook her hand one by one. Elena's gorgeous smile was always on her face, as she was saying goodbye to them. When they had all left, Damon got in that room and gave her a flashing smile.

"Well, I couldn't understand a word of what you said to them, but I could tell they were pretty impressed." He told her, moving closer to her.

"God, you startled me." She jumped when she heard his voice, memories of last night rushing into her head. "How did you even get here?"

"Well, an FBI badge can get you pretty much everywhere." His half-smile was driving her crazy.

"Damon!" She exclaimed.

"I'm just kidding; your staff was polite enough to tell me." He replied, amused by her expression.

"Do you really think they liked me?" She said, a look of insecurity appearing in her eyes.

"I bet my ass they did. I can recognize people's behaviour, and I can tell you these guys are a done deal. And besides, who wouldn't like you?" He told her, looking her in her eyes. Elena smiled at him, and blushed a little, but she didn't break eye contact.

"So, I was thinking we could go to this café around the corner?" She suggested.

"Has anyone told you you are a workaholic?" He said, with a big grin on his face. "You can't even have a nice cup of coffee, without thinking about work. Even your café is two feet away from your work building."

"Well…" Elena started, she was usually getting mad when people were saying that to her, but she just couldn't be mad at that beautiful smile and those amazing blue eyes. "I like to be around, in case an emergency pops out."

"Well, there will be no emergencies popping out today. You're taking the day off." He ordered.

"No, I'm not." Elena responded, looking stubbornly at him.

"Yes, you are. Now don't make me repeat myself and let's go, I can tell you could use a descent cup of coffee." He had intended his voice to sound more serious than it actually did.

They both looked at each other for some time, each of them too stubborn to let this go. Finally, Elena decided she could use the day off, let out an irritated growl and said:

"Fine you win. Let me just text Caroline." She said, in an irritated voice, taking her phone out.

"You should know from now… I always win." He smirked and she just gave him a roll of her eyes, and replied, while texting Caroline:

"You're so full of yourself, do you know that?"

"Yes, actually, I do. Quite the number of people has told me that." He said matter-of-factly and smiled cockily. She couldn't help herself and smiled back at him.

Elena sent a text to Caroline, saying_: _

"_Something came up. Could you cover for me today?"_

"_Sure, but what's going on?"_

"_Nothing that's worth mentioning, I just have some stuff to do I had completely forgotten about. I owe you one."_

"Okay, let's go." The brunette said, getting her purse, as Damon opened the door for her.

They went downstairs and Damon led her to his car. It was a black Lamborghini, it looked like a bit of a sport car to Elena, but it still had a shred of elegance. He opened the door for her and she got in, enjoying the leather seat. Damon sat on the driver's seat, fastening his belt.

„Buckle up." He told her and then said with a smirk. „I hope you don't mind the high speed."

Elena was kind of terrified, but she just nodded, knowing he wouldn't change his mind. He started the car and drove in an insane speed. Elena thought that since he was working in the FBI, he would be more careful about these kind of stuff, but as she turned around to look at him, she saw the huge smile on his face, as he was watching the road through his sunglasses. Seeing him so happy made her relax a little bit, and she sat back in her seat, letting the wind blow in her face, through the open windows. After a while she felt the amazing adrenalin rush that was filling her whole body, from the high speed. She laughed loudly, the smile was not getting off her face, she was feeling free as a bird. Damon just gave her an amused look and said:

„It's amazing, isn't it? The feeling?"

„Ooh, yes!" Elena gave him an flashing smile, and he couldn't help but feel a little proud of himself. She was happy, at least, at that particular moment, he could say she was having the time of her life. When he hit the breaks, he couldn't miss the disappointment that flashed through her eyes for a second. They got out of the car and Elena looked around her.

„Where are we?" She asked, her eyes curiously wandering all over the place.

„Some place, where you can actually drink a descent cup of coffee." He grinned at her, not taking his sunglasses off. He looked even more irresistible that way. Elena swallowed and shook her head, looking up to see the sign.

„Starbucks? Really Damon?" She laughed, she had expected something fancy and exquisite, but Starbucks?

„Hey, if you're looking for a good cup of coffee, this is the place to go." He said, motioning for her to sit on one of the tables. „How much do you want to bet, I can guess which one of these you'll love?" He asked, looking devilishly at her.

"You're on. I am basically addicted to caffeine, but I am very picky about my coffees, so good luck with that." She replied playfully. He couldn't get it right, there was no way.

"Okay then." He smirked at her, and got up. Shortly after he came back, carrying two coffees. "Clean black coffee for me, and for the lady... a little surprise." He grinned and gave her her drink. She just laughed, sure she wouldn't like it. She was never much into that stuff, but the moment she took a sip, her eyes widened in surprise, it was the best freaking thing she had drunk in a long time. It was some kind of mix between chocolate and coffee, but there was something more to it, that Elena just couldn't guess. She was used to getting a regular coffee, from the café down the street, she had actually been to Starbucks just a couple of times, but she had never tasted this.

"Oh my god, Damon, this is _so_ good." She said, while taking another sip. "What is it?

"I told you, I know what you want." He smirked at her again, knowing he was playing in a dangerous territory. "As for what it is, I will just keep it my secret."

"So," he said after a while. "What's the thing about you and your fear of high speed?"

Elena looked at him wide-eyed. How did he know this?

"I saw the look on your eyes, when I asked you if you minded the high speed, you looked like you were about to faint." He clarified, seeing her expression.

"Oh." Elena said, taking a big sip of her heavenly drink, before she answered. "My father died in a car crash, I wasn't with him, though, but from what I know, he had been driving too fast, hurrying for a meeting, and he crashed into a truck." She said, tears filling her eyes at the memory.

"I am so sorry, Elena, if you had told me, I could have…" he started, but Elena cut him off.

"No it's okay I really enjoyed that, which is probably not a very good thing." She said a little confused.

"And your mom?" Damon asked carefully.

"She passed away as well, when I was 13." She replied, holding back her tears. She decided to change the subject and asked him:

"What about your parents? What's the deal with Giuseppe and your mom?" her question was direct, and she hoped she hadn't offended him.

Damon wondered for a moment about what he should tell her, but since he wanted her to take her mind off her personal drama, he started:

"Giuseppe and Lucy, that's my mom's name, met while they were in college. You know how college years are, all wild, and it had all started as a one-night stand. But with time, things got more complicated between them, their relationship evolved. After a while my mom got pregnant, and Giuseppe got so scared that he literally ran in the other direction. From what I gathered, he was quite the player so there was no surprise that when he got back a month later, well… he came back with a new woman by his side, one that his parents actually approved of. I doubt he ever even loved my mom, I think it was just another college relationship for him. And so, he left my mom, but he was always sending her money, I don't know how we could have managed without those money, and from time to time he was visiting me. He hadn't missed a birthday, he would always call. But that was all, we had a good, polite relationship, before he died." He told her, looking at her to see her reaction. For his great surprise, the tears were still in her eyes, now even more visible than before.

"And what about Stefan and your mom?" She asked.

"Stefan and I are not close, I think you can see that. We've seen each other a couple of times, last time was like 10 years ago. He was around 14 then, I think he still hadn't met you. I didn't even know he was married. I've gotten no invitation to his wedding, not even a call.

As for my mom - she's one exceptional woman. She is amazing, really, she is." He smiled warmly. "She raised me all by herself, and she hadn't complained once. Even though, as I told you, we didn't have a lot of money, she had never refused me anything. I was the reason she dropped out of college, but she hadn't said a word about it, she kept saying how I was the best thing that could have happened to her. And she is always so kind and understanding, I actually think you would like her." He told her, now looking to see tears streaming down her cheeks. "Elena, did I do something wrong? What's going on?" A worried look appeared on his face.

"I just.. . I just know how it is to… to…" her sentence got muffled into her cries. "I was also pregnant in college." She told him, not quite sure why, through her tears.

"Yes, you told me, do you want to tell what happened, exactly, if you don't feel like talking about it, it's okay, I will understand. " He assured her, taking her hand from across the table and squeezing it slightly.

She felt the feeling of security this small gesture gave her. She squeezed his hand back, took a deep breath, and said:

"Me and Stefan, like I told you, we are dating since high school. And in high school things were perfect, he is a nice guy, too nice, sometimes, but we had a great time together. He was the guy every teenage girl is dreaming of having as her boyfriend. But as we were growing up, and went to college, I started thinking if that is what I really wanted. Don't get me wrong, Stefan is a great guy, he's amazing, supportive, kind, but he can be… boring. I've always pictured my life full of adventures, or at least a little risk or danger in it, I've always wanted a man who can surprise me, a man who can understand who I really am, not the image I had in high school. I was actually thinking about breaking things off in college, but then I got pregnant. It was one time we had unprotected sex, one time, but I guess it had been enough. So, after we talked about it for a long time, we came to the decision that we should get married. It wasn't romantic, there was no getting down on one knee - we just decided it over dinner one night, thinking it was the right thing to do, since I was sure I wanted to keep the baby. I've been thinking that he did it, he proposed me, just to live up to his family's expectations. After your father had… well, you, they didn't want another "family shame", as they called it, so we got married two months after.

My pregnancy was going like in a book, and I was happy, for the first time in a while, I had grown to love the little human inside of me, I was waiting to see him so passionately, it was the thing that was really keeping me going. I couldn't wait to hold him in my arms. I was in my second trimester, in my sixth month, to be exact, when one night I woke up from a severe bleeding. By the time we went to the hospital it was too late. I had a miscarriage, and I was classified as an "emergency", they took me into a OR right away, since I was too far in my pregnancy, and performed the necessary abortion, while I was under anaesthesia. It's probably the most horrible night in my entire existence." She finished her long speech, and looked at Damon, who was watching her in amazement. This woman had been through so much, and she was still managing to stay strong. He was admiring her, and this was a huge thing for him, since the only other woman he admired was his mother. "I am sorry, I am probably boring you with all my talking." She blushed.

"No, not at all." Damon said, not letting her hand. She could say by the sincerity in his tone that he meant it. "Why didn't you and Stefan had another child?" He asked.

"Well, we decided to stay together and try again. I figured that a marriage based on freindship and respect would be a good one, that it would be enough, but I am not so sure anymore. I need the attraction, I need the spark, the... " She stopped, realizing she had said too much. „The other thing is... After the miscarriage, the doctor said that since it was my first time, and I had lost it, there is an 80% chance I would never have children. We tried, but…" When she said this she broke down, took her face in her hands,got up from the table, pulling her hand away from his, and headed to the bathroom. Damon stood up in a flash and grabbed her by the arm.

"Hey, hey, hey, don't run hiding in the bathroom, there is nothing to be ashamed of, something horrible happened to you, it's understandable you're feeling like a wreck." He tried to calm her down.

"It's been a year Damon, _a year,_ what's wrong with me? How much time do I need to get past this?" She said through her sobs, looking at him with more and more tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Wounds like that don't heal easily, there's nothing wrong with you, I assure you." He smiled at her, and all of her emotions got the best of her. She moved closer to him, and wrapped her hands around his waist, snuggling her face in his chest. It was all she needed to hear, she was so sick of people telling her she needed to move forward with her life, it's not like she hadn't tried, she had done everything in her power, but the pain just wouldn't go away. Damon was a little startled at first, but then he hugged her back, wrapping his arms protectively around her, and caressing her hair gently.

"Thank you" That was everything she was able to say right now. He just nodded and gave her a weak smile. He knew how wrong of him was to enjoy having her in his arms, but he couldn't help it. It felt right, holding her like that.

Both their phones rang and broke the intimate moment between them. They both looked down, and seconds later, fear took over Elena's face.

"There has been another murder."

* * *

_So, that was for now, the next chapters have a lot of DE in them, and I think you'll like what I have in mind! Please review :)_


	5. What A Mess I've Made Of My Life

_I'm back with another chapter, I hope'll like it :)_

* * *

„Are you sure you don't mind?" Damon gave her a worried look, while stepping on the gas pedal even harder.

„Yes, yes, I am sure, just go." The beautiful woman replied, sitting back in her seat, trying to relax.

There has been another murder. Although she knew Damon was right, part of her was hoping that Roy had just messed with the wrong people, and this was just one – time thing. Fear had taken over her body, and she couldn't even move. She just wanted the person who did this to be behind the bars, as soon as possible. Otherwise, what if they got to her, to Caroline? She couldn't imagine that, Caroline was her best friend since kindergarten and she couldn't imagine her life without the cheerful blonde she loved like a sister, maybe even more.

„Elena?" She heard Damon's voice coming from next to her, the worried note was still in his voice.

„Yes?" She looked at him, trying to hide the panic in her voice.

„We'll find out who did this. I will find out, I promise you, nothing bad will happen to you and Barbie." He wanted to comfort her somehow, but all his senses were focused on the road, there was no way another Gilbert would die on the road.

„But you haven't found him or her, until now. This has already happened before, how can you be so sure?" Her voice was trembling, and there was nothing she could do about it.

„I am sure, because... This time is different, I am going to catch that sick bastard." It looked like he wanted to say something else, but he just kept looking at the road.

After a couple of minutes he hit the breaks, and both of them got out of the car. Elena felt like she was having a deja vu. Officers had surrounded the building, everyone had been evacuated, and they were all waiting, looking terrified. She and Damon moved to the door, just to be stopped by a police officer, like before. Damon just let out an irritated growl, and showed him his badge.

„FBI, now move." His voice was harsh, and the officer moved and let him pass, without even asking for Elena's ID.

They got to the third floor, where the murder was. Elena saw the red tape, surrownding one of the rooms, when she recognized whose room it was, she put her hand on her mouth, and tears started rolling down her cheeks.

„No... it can't be her... No." She said, walking towards the door. Damon's hand stopped her, as he pulled her closer to him, and said:

„You don't have to go in there, we can handle it, my team are already here." He told her softly, putting his hand on her back, and moving it up and down, in a soothing manner.

„No, I need to go, please, Damon, I need to see it for myself." She begged him. She wasn't usually crying so much, today was just too overwhelming for her.

„Okay, if that's what you want, come with me." He replied, and they both moved towards the room. When they entered it, Elena needed a little time to realize what was happening. There was no blood this time, people were moving up and down the room, taking stuff, and collecting evidence. Then she saw it. The woman was lying on the floor, her short brown hair was messy, her lips were blue-ish, and her eyes were wide open, full of shock and surprise, just like Caroline had described Roy's.

„Rose... Damon it's Rose, it's really her." She cried, she had never seen a corpse before, and Rose was so young, Elena not only wanted to kill the son of a bitch who did this, she wanted to torture him before that. He didn't deserve a quick death, he deserved slow and painful one. She had known Rose for a very long time, she was one of the first employees in this company, she was here from the very beginning. Unlike Roy, Elena actually knew Rose, she was the sweetest person. If you needed to talk, she was always there, no matter if it was business talk or you just had a lot going on on your mind. She was her friend, and the last person Elena expected to be attacked. Elena couldn't bare to watch her anymore, and she turned around to see Damon standing right behind her, watching her carefully. She sought the comfort of his arms again, and hugged him tight. „She was such an amazing person Damon, you can't even imagine..." She said in his chest, sobbing.

„Agent Salvatore..." A middle-aged woman, in a laboratory suit, appeared, but seeing the sight before her she got distracted for a moment. She shook her head, and regained her focus. „She has been strangled. For now, the work has been impeccable like the last time, there are no evidence leading us to who might have done this. Whoever is behind it, he is a specialist." She concluded.

„What about her phone?" Damon said, not loosening his grip on Elena, she was starting to calm down a little, he could say by how her sobs were becoming less frequent. This probably looked very suspicious, but he didn't care, all he wanted to do was to make her feel happy again, or at least make fer feel secure.

„It was coded. We sent it to the base, and Joey said he could decode it in an hour or so." She responded, and in this moment, the door opened again, and Caroline came, slamming it behind her. She stopped as she saw the sight, and gave Damon a weird look.

„What's going on here?" Caroline's voice made Elena jump slightly in Damon's arms and she pulled away from him, as if she was stung. She wiped the tears off her eyes, and looked at Caroline:

„It's Rose, Care, she's dead." The deja vu moment appeared again, only this time it was Elena who was saying the words. Caroline recognized the pleading in Elena's voice, begging her not to talk about Damon here, and she respected that.

„Rose?" She replied as the words finally downed on her. „But she hadn't done anything, she was such a nice person, and so good at her job, also she was very close to her next promotion, I don't... really..." The beautiful blonde's eyes fixed on the lifeless body on the floor, and the shock instantly appeared on her face. It was one thing talking about it, and a whole other deal seeing it herself. „Oh my God. What happened to her?"

„She's been strangled, and from what I can see, I think it's from behind." Damon got closer to the body and started examining it. „I don't see any signs of struggle, which indicates that she probably knew her killer, and it happened fast." He concluded, his bright blue eyes not moving from the body.

„Yes, it was fast. The larynx is crashed, which can also lead to a male murderer. I am not saying that a woman can't have that kind of force, but in my experience, male is the more likely possibility." The woman in the lab suit explained.

„Okay then, I am going to see what the guys have found from the evidence." Damon said, and headed to the door.

„I'm coming with you!" Elena insisted, and looked at him firmly; there was no way he could leave her here.

„No way." Damon just replied.

„She was my friend, I need to know what had happened to her, and I need to know what I am supposed to say to my employees. Please, Damon I have to come." Her tone was pleading now, and Damon just rolled his eyes. What was it about this woman that could make him say yes to pretty much anything?

„Okay, fine, just..." He stopped in the middle of his sentence, and opened the door for her.

„We'll talk about it later, I promise." She whispered to Caroline, who, for Elena's great surprise just gave her kind of an amused look.

„Go, I'll deal with the mess here."

„You're a lifesaver." Elena smiled at her and got out of the room.

When they got in the car, Elena felt a little bit better, she didn't know if it was because she had Damon by her side or because she was out of that building, which now seemed dark and creepy to her. After they drove for awhile she couldn't help herself and said cockily:

„I thought you said you always win."

„Ooh, don't tease me, little girl, you know I can play that game better." He gave her a flashing smile, and she couldn't help but smile back at him.

„We'll see about that." It was all she said.

After a couple of minutes Damon stopped the car and they got out of it. Elena saw a big building, and from what she could gather it was quite modern, and the only thing indicating FBI was working here, was the little sign on the front door. Damon and Elena moved closer to the door, and Damon showed his badge to the person there, but Elena could say he didn't have to, it was obvious the guy knew who he was.

„What about her?" He asked.

„She's with me." Damon replied, and the guy just let her pass

When they got inside, Elena just couldn't help herself but gasp. Everything was amazing - it was elegant, the interior was black and white, and it looked... classy, Elena thought. She and Damon moved to the elevator and when they got in it, Damon pressed the -3 button, and they both started going down. It soon stopped, the doors opened, and Elena saw the little sign on the big door before them „Security level 4 or higher only." They got closer and she saw how Damon opened a little box next to the door, wrote some kind of code there, and started staring at a little red dot that appeared, while the device was making strange noises.

„Personality confirmed – Agent Damon Salvatore." The device said and the door opened. They entered a spacious place and Elena saw hundreds of huge monitors on the walls, lots and lots of computers, and people moving up and down the room, obviously working on something. There were some other devices Elena couldn't tell what they were though.

„Well, don't you have a lot of toys here?" She smiled at him, and saw with the corner of her eyes, how a little smile appeared on his lips as well.

A rounded man moved closer to them, looking angry.

„What is she doing here? This is a high security facility, she's not supposed to be here, and you know that!" There was no greeting, no anything, the guy just started screaming at Damon, attracting attention to them, and making everyone look at their direction. Elena felt stupid for asking to come with, she hadn't thought for a moment, this could get Damon in trouble.

„She's with me." Damon simply stated, obviously not intimidated by this man at all.

„I don't care if she's with you, you know the rul-" He started again, but Damon cut him off.

„_I said she's with me._ And if I hear one more word about her being here, I'll make damn sure get back at your previous position. The only reason you're here right now is me, so don't bite the hand which feeds you, or you'll be_ very_ sorry." His voice was low and threatening, Elena had never heard him talk like that, and it just now clicked her why he was so good at his job. He was a shark, just like her, when it came to his job, he was ready to do anything to accomplish his goals. And now he was defending Elena fiercly, and she couldn't help but feel the butterflies in her stomach as she watched how he was looking daggers at the other man, who had become beet red.

„I, sure, of course, Damon." He murmured, backing off from the angry looking Damon.

„It's Agent Salvatore to you." He replied coldly and looked at Elena, his expression suddenly softening. „Come on."

They moved to one of the monitors in the middle of the room, where a lot of people had gathered.

„So what do we have?" Damon said, looking at the big screen in front of him, examining every detail there.

„Not much." A red-headed woman said, scanning the document in front of her. „Like the other times, the one who did this hadn't left a trace. No fingerprints, no hairs, nothing. He's a pro."

„And what about the victim?"

„Well, she was strangled from behind, we're almost sure she knew her attacker, the only damage on her body is her crashed larynx." A guy said, but they already knew all of that. „Joey is decoding the phone now, maybe you should check with him, it's taking him more than usual."

Damon moved to the other end of the room, Elena hot on his trails.

„Why would an employee in a real estate agency would have her phone coded in the first place?" Damon was talking more to himself now.

„Maybe she was more of a private person?" Elena suggested.

„Oh, my naive, little silly" he laughed at her. „If it's taking Joey more time than usual to decode a phone it means that it was coded by a professionalist. And a good one." He said when they saw a good-looking young boy, who was staring at a computer screen; a phone was lying next to him, all kind of wires emerging from it.

„What do you have for me, Joey?" Damon asked.

The boy took his eyes off the computer and looked at Damon.

„I'm sorry, Agent, I'll need a little more time, I could decode almost everything, but I have some texts that are very well decoded. I'll be done by the end of the evening."

„Okay, nice work." Damon said, and the boy looked at him, his smile was so huge that it made Elena chuckle. They all really wanted Damon's approval, didn't they?

„Come on" Damon said looking at her.

„Where are we going?" She asked curiously.

„_We_ are not going anywhere. You are going to rest at home, and I am going to stay here and do my job. This is all they can tell you right now." He told her calmly, his ocean-blue eyes were boring into her doe ones.

„But I am not tired." Elena protested, for some reason, she didn't want to leave him, she felt good with him.

„All the make up on the world can't hide the shadows under your eyes, so don't tell me you're not tired. I can always say when you're lying to me, Elena, so don't do that, ever." He told her, not breaking eye contact. „Here, take the keys to my car, you'll need a ride. I'll come and pick it up as soon as I can."

She just looked at him, and smiled warmly.

„Thank you, for everything you did today, I... I really needed to hear some of the things you told me." She said, warmth was shining through her eyes. „You're an amazing guy, Damon Salvatore." She finally said, and kissed him on the cheek, feeling the electricity between their bodies, as her lips touched his skin. When she pulled away, Elena looked at his lips, and felt the urge to kiss them hungrily. She realized she was staring and shook her head. After that, she got out of the room, leaving Damon Salvatore in a complete and utter shock, for the second time.

When she got home, Elena took all of her clothes off, and got straight into the bathroom. She let the hot water relax her muscles, thinking about everything that had happened these past few days. The murders were scaring her out of her mind, and she couldn't understand why would anybody do that? How could someone take a life, who do they think they are? There was absolutely no reason that could justify those kind of behaviour. Elena couldn't miss how everything Damon said was coming true. Rose was standing higher, considerably higher than Roy. She had been very close to becoming vice-president, which, Elena realized in horror was one position below her. She trembled, thinking that this could have been her or Caroline.

Her mind moved from the murders to Damon. What was it about this guy, which was driving her crazy? She wasn't trusting herself when she was with him. Up until now, she thought it was all physical, but the thing that was making it even harder for her not to think about him like that was that he was actually an amazing man. He was the kind of person, who was hiding their feelings and emotions, keeping it all to themselves, never burdening other people with their problems. He had put on a mask that was making him look like a womanizer, and a bad boy, but deep inside he was a very good guy, who was probably hurt at some time in his life, and this was making him act like that. Elena felt anger growing inside of her as she thought about someone hurting him, he didn't deserve that. She looked at her fingers, and as she saw they were slightly wrinkled she decided it was time to get out of the bathroom. She just put on an underwear, and a dressing gown, and reached for her phone, texting Caroline.

„_I need to see you, come as soon as you can."_

„_I'll be there in 10."_

Elena didn't expect such a quick answer but she was happy that she got it. She needed her best friend right now, more than ever. After 10 minutes, she heard a key clicking in the lock, and her best friend appeared in the door frame moments later.

„Hey you" Caroline said, sitting next to her on the bed.

„Hey, how are things at work?" Elena replied, removing a wet lock of hair from her face.

„Tense. Everyone is terrified, and who can blame them, Elena? Two murders in one week. It's... awful, I wonder how they are still coming to work for us." She said, and a shiver ran through her body.

„I know. Damon said they are doing everything in their power..." Elena stopped, formulating her next sentence. „Speaking about Damon, Care I have to tell you something."

The blonde didn't say anything, she was just looking at her friend, waiting for her to continue. Elena took a deep breath.

„I think I might be starting to fall for him." She said and quickly looked away, embarrassed from what she had just said. This was the first time she was saying it out loud, but she didn't feel better, as she had expected. She wasn't supposed to feel like that, she was a married woman. After a few moments of silence, Caroline said:

„I get it, Elena."

„You do?" Elena rose her brow to her, surprised by the answer she got.

„Yes, he's good-looking, hell, he's beautiful, and sexy and that little smile of his, even I want to rip his clothes off." She commented .

„No, no, it's not just that. I mean he's all of that, but he's also a very good guy."

„Elena, we've been through this, he's a player, I've told you that. You can't change that, and don't ruin what you have with Stefan."

„And what exactly I have with Stefan? A failing marriage?" Elena lost her temper. „I don't even know where Stefan is all day, he doesn't know where I am, or what I am doing. Sometimes I wonder if he still loves me, Care, or are these words became only... well, words for him. I wonder if we've become so used to saying this to each other, that we actually don't feel it anymore." Tears filled her eyes. „As for Damon, I am sure there is more to his story, I've been spending some time with him, and I can say that he's not as bad as he wants people to think."

„Oh, sweetie," Caroline whispered as she saw Elena's expression. „You're really falling for him, aren't you?"

The tears started rolling down Elena's cheeks as she said:

„I've never felt like that, Care, not even with Stefan, and it scares me, it scares me so much."

Caroline just looked sadly at her friend, and hugged her tight. Seeing her like that was breaking her heart. But she would be there for her friend no matter what, she decided right this second, whatever happened, she would always have her back.

* * *

Damon stood at the bar, waiting for Jeremy and Alaric to come. He nervously drummed with his fingers on the bar, until the bartender came and asked him:

„Do you want something?"

„Yes, bourbon, give me the best you've got." He hesitated for a moment, and remembering his car wasn't with him he added. „And make it big."

The boy nodded and placed a glass before him, pouring the liquid inside. Damon took a big sip, wanting to forget about the past few days. He had thought that his desire for Elena would cool off, but it only got stronger with time, he wanted her more and more with every second that passed, and knowing he can't have her, was making her even more irresistible. In the same time, though, he didn't want to hurt her, because he knew exactly what would happen if she got involved with him. She would end up heartbroken and, probably, alone. He had been there, and he had done that. He knew he wasn't boyfriend material, not anymore. He didn't want the same thing that happened to a lot of other women to happen to Elena, especially after their talk today. He had realized she was an amazing and strong woman, who had been through so much, and she was still standing firmly on her feet.

„Hey there!" He heard a voice behind him, and turned around to face Alaric and Jeremy.

„You showed up! For a minute there I thought you stood me up, and you should know I haven't been stood up since high school." He smirked, taking another big sip.

They talked for a while, and Damon realized he really liked those guys, especially Alaric, they were having fun, drinking and talking about Jeremy's college experience and remembering their own college times. He felt that they were entering a dangerous territory when Jeremy started talking about his sister, and he tried to change the subject, but his efforts were in vain. He knew this question was coming from the moment they sat on that bar, but he was still surprised when he heard it.

„So what's the deal with you and my sister?" Jeremy asked, giving Damon an amused look.

„There's no deal between me and Elena." Damon tried, but both Alaric and Jeremy just laughed.

„You know, she and Stefan aren't in a very good place now, I don't think he makes her happy anymore, the last time I saw her happy was when she was pregnant." He commented, talking more to himself than Damon and Alaric. „With you she's got this look in her eyes again, this fire, and I don't know if this is a good thing or not." He concluded, looking straight into Damon's eyes.

„But she_ is_ married." Alaric insisted, looking daggers at Jeremy.

„Okay, both of you, stop it. I told you there is nothing going on between me and Elena, we're friends, that's all." He finally said, this conversation was too much for him right now.

„Yeah, that's like saying this girl right there wasn't eyeing Jeremy all night." Alaric told him, and Damon couldn't help but laugh.

„Yeah, Jer, go get her, it's about time." Damon said, still laughing.

Jeremy blushed slightly and got off the table, heading to the beautiful brunette that was standing in the other end of the bar.

„That's my boy!" Alaric said, and in that moment Damon's phone rang.

„I am sorry, it's my boss I have to take this." He said, leaving the bar, so that he could talk in peace. „Yes?"

„Damon, we've got a lead on the phone." A rough, male voice answered on the other line.

„What?"

„One of the decoded texts contained coordinates. This might be the hint we were looking for all along."

„Coordinates..." Damon repeated. „To where?"

„LA. Tomorrow evening. Some kind of a fancy hotel, I think it will be an official dinner."

„So you mean I'll have to..."

„Yes I would have sent someone else to do this job, but this case is important and you know it, I have to sent someone I trust."

„Okay, I don't mind."

„Take one of the girls with you, one of the owners."

„No!" Damon said a little harsher, than he wanted to. „Keep them out of this!"

„I can't and you know it. You need one of them with you, they might recognize someone there, which can lead to us finally making some kind of progress on that damn case."

Damon knew he was right, but he felt like punching him throught the phone. Instead he just hung up, taking deep breaths to relax. The last thing he wanted was to get Elena involved in all of this, but he had no choice now. He dialled her number, and he heard her soft voice saying „Hello.". He took another deep breath and said:

„Pack your bags. We're going undercover."

* * *

_I think you'll like where I am going with this. The next chapter will be entirely DE centered. I don't know if I am taking this too slow or too fast, it's up to you to decide, feedback will be loved :)_


	6. Never Let Me Go

_I am back, with the longest chapter so far, I hope you'll like it :)_

* * *

„And you're just going to leave, like that?" Stefan rose his voice to her.

„Yes, and I really don't get what exactly is your problem." Elena told him, irritated, while putting a white blouse in her suitcase. „It's just for a couple of days, what's the big deal? You're being childish."

„_I am being childish? _We're married, Elena, don't I get to have a say in all of this?" He told her, looking angrily in her direction.

„The fact that we're married doesn't mean you can control my every move!" Elena put down the dress she was holding and looked at him, fire dancing in her eyes.

„I am not..." he said, taking a deep breath to calm down, otherwise he felt like he was about to say something that would really get him in trouble. „I think I should know if my wife is going out of town, with a man she barely knows." He told her, his voice was low, his every word was carefully thought through.

„I trust Damon." Elena simply stated, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. „And you should trust me."

„It's not that I don't trust you, Elena!" His voice rose again, as Elena folded a pink dress and put it with her other luggage. „Have you ever thought this could be dangerous?"

„Of course I have! And like I told you, I am with Damon, and I have the FBI behind my back, what could happen to me? It's an official dinner, I doubt some lunatic will start shooting at us with a gun there." She replied sarcastically.

„Yeah, I doubt he's as good as he's telling you, he's been in the FBI for less than 10 years." He growled and rolled his eyes.

„He hasn't told me anything." Elena looked at him fiercely. How could he talk about him like that, when, obviously he didn't know Damon at all? „And you will be surprised at how good he actually is." She said, zipping her suitcase. „I'm going Stefan, and there's nothing you can say to stop me, we've talked about it already."

„No, Elena,_ you _talked, _I _listened." He screamed at her. „You're unbelievable you know that?"

„Me? You're the one whose moods are changing faster than a woman on hormones! When you're in a bad mood the whole world is at fault!" She yelled back at him.

„Oh, really, that's weird, since you're the one I am tiptoeing around for the past year, because you don't have the strength to move past something that happened a year ago!"

It was a low blow. Elena instantly locked her eyes with his, and when she didn't hear an apology, she slapped him as hard as she could, and without saying a word, took her suitcase and left, slamming the doors behind her. She stood there, in front of her house, waiting for Damon to pick her up, and for Stefan to show up and apologize. Neither happened. She was so furious and hurt that tears appeared in her eyes. How could he tell her something like that? She knew it had taken her a lot of time to get her life back on track, but hearing him say this to her, really hurt her deeply, and he knew that. She heard a car approaching, and smiled as she saw Damon, and his black Lamborghini, getting closer to her. He was wearing a white t-shirt and jeans, that were perfectly outlining his muscular body, and sunglasses on his face. He looked so good, it was unreal, Elena thought, and in this moment the car stopped, and he opened the door for her. She quickly slipped in it, fastening her belt. She turned to face Damon, who was looking intensely at her.

„What?" She asked, seeing him stare at her like that. „Is there something wrong with me?" she started looking for a mirror, but Damon stopped her.

„No, there's nothing wrong with you." He said, and his hand stood on hers a couple of moments more, then he pulled it away. „But why is the sad face? If you don't want to go, just say the word, and you're out of it." The truth was, he didn't know how he would be able to get an excuse for not taking her with him, but he would figure it out, if she felt scared, or not secure enough with him, he wouldn't take her along.

„No, it's not that, I want to come, it's Stefan, he... You know what, forget it, it's nothing." She said and smiled at him, she didn't even have to fake it, her whole expression lit up the moment she saw him.

He looked at her for a little while, and deciding he wouldn't push her to say anything more, until she was ready, he started the car and drove off.

„So, where are we going first?" Elena asked, opening the window and letting the wind blow in her face.

„To the airport." He simply said.

Elena swallowed and looked at Damon, fear filling her eyes.

„How did you think we were going to get there? By car?" Damon laughed at seeing her expression.

„Okay, I think now it's the right time to tell you that I am terrified of heights. And when I say terrified, I mean It's bordering to panic ."

Damon took his eyes off the road, and looked at her, to see her even more scared than before.

„Then I'll have to make you forget about it." He said cockily.

Elena looked at him surprised. Was she imagining things now, or was this really sounding more sexual than it was appropriate? She felt a wave of warmth going through her body, as she imagined the possible scenarios. After a few moments, she realized what she was doing, and she felt like slapping herself. This should stop, why had she even agreed to come here in the first place? It was going to be a long, long weekend, she thought to herself.

They got to the airport minutes later, passing through the security with no problems. They got in the plane and Elena instantly felt how her heart rate increased, her palms started sweating, her head got dizzy, and they were still on the ground. She and Damon moved to one of the back seats in first class, and Elena sat away from the window, leaving Damon to enjoy the view. He was just looking at her, the amused expression still on his face. They turned their phones off, and Elena sat back in her seat, taking deep breaths. After a few minutes the airplane took off, and she felt as they left the ground. She was trying her best to stay calm, but her heart was going to explode in her chest. When she heard a weird, gurgling noise, she jumped in her seat.

„Damon, what is this? We're so going to crash! Do you hear this noise, the engines are failing, we're going to die! At least they wouldn't have to kill me then." She said, sounding like a mad men. Her eyes were wide open, and she was trembling.

Damon took her by the shoulders, and made her face him.

„We're not going to crash! Do you hear me, we're not dying today, these are just normal noises that the airplanes make. The engines are definitely _not_ failing" He told her, not breaking eye contact.

„But, Damon, how can you know? We're miles away from the ground, everything can happen up here." She continued to be stubborn.

He realized how deep her fear was, and motioned for her to come close.

„Come here," he said, and she moved closer to him. He put his arms protectively around her, and she put her head on his chest, her whole body curled up to his. She could feel his steady breathing, which calmed her down a little.

„Wow, girl, your heart is going to explode, relax, otherwise, you might really die today, but it won't be because the plane crashed." He tried to make a joke, and grinned as he saw her little smile. It was working. „Now, close your eyes." She did as told. „Imagine something, a good memory for example."

Elena remembered the days with her parents, when both of them were still alive, the family dinners the four of them used to have, how loud they all used to be. It was a house full of laughter and chatter, before it turned to the house of gloom and doom. They all used to sit around the table and start telling each other about their days, and since all of them wanted to talk, it was usually a real chaos, but it was one of Elena's best memories. She felt how she slowly drifted away, and soon after that she fell asleep.

„Wake up, sleepyhead." She heard a soft voice calling. She opened her eyes sleepily and found herself still in Damon's arms, their pose hadn't change in the slightest, only now, her heart was beating normally, her palms weren't sweaty, and she didn't feel dizzy. „We're landing in a minute" he informed her, which prevented her from losing it again. She didn't say anything, she just stood there, until she felt the airplane landing on a solid ground. She let out a sigh of relief and they both got out of the plane, passing through the security as easily as the first time. When she was finally able to talk again, she asked him:

„Where exactly in LA are we going?"

„Beverly Hils" Damon smirked.

They got to their hotel in silence, because Elena was enjoying the sights before her, she had never come here before, but she liked it. They got to their hotel, and when they got in it, Damon told her to stay where she was, and went to the reception, saying something to the woman there. She just nodded and gave him a key. _A key. _One key, Elena realized. Were they going to sleep in one room? Together? A shiver ran through her body at the thought but she put on her best efforts in not showing it. Damon, followed by a guy, who was carrying their luggage, motioned for her to come to the elevator. The three of them stood there, until it stopped at the 11th floor. When the boy left their luggage in front of one of the doors, she couldn't stop herself from asking.

„Are we going to sleep in the same room?" She blurted out.

Damon just laughed, and unlocked the door. Elena stepped inside and found herself in a spacious living room. A red sofa, two armchairs and a big plasma TV were situated in the middle. A mini-bar was standing in one corner, and Elena couldn't help but laugh, of course he would ask for a mini-bar. She saw the two doors in the opposite ends of the room.

„See? Two bedrooms. So technically we're not sleeping in the same room." He told her, smiling playfully.

She smiled back at him, and in this moment his phone rang, and he got in the other room. Elena turned the TV on, and relaxed on the sofa. This would be good for her, a few days away from everything, she could live with that. Moments later, Damon came out of the room, slamming the door angrily behind him. Just seeing his expression, Elena could say he was beyond mad.

„Hey, what's going on?" Elena said, getting up from the sofa.

„Remember that I told you there were other cases like this?" Elena nodded. „Well, the suspect we got in Chicago finally started talking, after some quality time, spent in jail."

„That's great!" Elena almost screamed.

„I am not done." Damon said darkly. „Apparently he wasn't standing very high, so he didn't know very much. But they managed to gather that tonight, at the dinner we're going, there will be a man, he's deeper in this „business" than the one we have, so he'll be really helpful."

„So you're going to get him in custody then?" Elena said, confused, she couldn't understand why he was so angry, this was a good thing.

„It's not that simple, Elena, I can't just arrest someone, because we have learnt, from a not very reliable source that he is involved." Damon explained to her, his expression still the same.

„So what are you going to do?"

„We have to bug him." Damon said, and his eyes locked with her, his serious gaze was burning into her. „Now listen to me, _very carefully_, this guy has a soft spot for beautiful women, and I was ordered, since, we're going in there anyway, that you should be the one to plant the bug on him." He swallowed, waiting for a reaction from her, but Elena couldn't say anything, she was too shocked. „Believe me, this is the last thing I want, but there is nothing I can do about, it do you understand? I know you're scared, but-"

„Scared?" Elena stopped him. „I am not scared Damon, I am just amazed that they chose me to do it. I want it."

„You do?" his eyes widened in surprise.

„Yes. Anything I can do to help." She smiled at him warmly, and felt how he relaxed a little bit.

„Okay then, listen now, when you get closer to him, the only thing you need to do is slip the little bug in his coat pocket."

„But what if he takes his coat off?" Elena asked.

„He won't. Believe me, at dinners like that, appearance is everything."

„He'll eventually take it off." The brunette insisted.

„We need it just for tonight, Elena, he has a meeting, and if we can't get him tonight, we'll sent someone to follow him after that, just to be sure. Who knows, he might not even be involved at all."

„And if he finds it?"

„He won't find anything on it." He stated, like it was the most obvious thing on the world.

„What, it will just explode in his coat or in his arm?" Elena said, surprised.

Damon laughed. „No, of course not. We will just delete everything recorded on it from our base. He'll know it's a bug, but he won't know where it has come from. And even if he figures it out, it will be too late, we'll already either got what we needed or not." He stopped, and since Elena seemed to have ran out of questions he said. „I am going to pick up my tuxedo, what are you wearing? I need to know so that I could buy a matching tie." He asked her.

„It's a surprise" She smiled playfully at him. „You just keep it original." She smiled at him, and he got out of the door, smirking.

After around 3 hours she heard her phone beeping. She looked and saw a message from Damon.

„_Ready or not, here I come."_

She smiled goofily at her phone, he could be such a child sometimes. After she heard the door opens, she took one last look at herself in the mirror and shouted through the door:

„Okay, I am coming out, but I want you to be completely honest, okay?"

„Aren't I always?" he replied, and Elena got out of the room. At the sight of each other the both froze with their eyes wide open. Damon was wearing a black suit, a white shirt, and a black tie. His hair was still a black mess, but it looked unbelievably attractive to Elena. His bright blue eyes made such a contrast to the black suit, and this was making him even sexier.

Damon blinked a couple of times, seeing the beautiful woman before him. She was wearing long, black, tight dress. It had a big slit, up to her thigh, revealing her long leg. It was strapless, and her red heels were visible. She was carrying a little red purse, her hair was falling in long, loose waves, and her makeup was light. She looked like an angel, Damon thought to himself.

Elena was the first one to shake from the trance.

„Damon?"

„You took my breath away." He smiled at her. „You look perfect." She blushed at his words and replied:

„You don't look bad yourself."

He moved closer to her, and just now she saw that he was holding something. He opened it, and she saw that it was amazing diamond necklace. It had a fine, delicate chain, with one single diamond.

„The moment I saw it, I thought it would look really good on you." He explained.

„Damon... it's... incredible, you shouldn't have done this for me." She looked at him with wide eyes.

„I wanted to." He said and moved closer to put it on her. The moment the lock clicked on her neck, and she took a look of herself in the mirror, she knew it was completing the whole thing. It was supposed to be there, she wasn't finished without it. She smiled at him warmly.

„Thank you, I love it." After a few moments she added. „How much exactly it pays being an FBI agent?"

„More than I can spent myself. I have one more thing for you." He said and gave her a little device.

„What's this?" Elena asked, curiously looking at the tiny thing in her hand.

„It's _your _bug" He explained. „Just put it in your ear, so that my team can communicate with you. They'll be standing right in front of the building, ready to burst in, if necassary. And I will be there at all times."

„I know Damon, I told you before it's okay, I trust you."

„Okay then, here's the other bug, which you need to somehow slip in his coat." He handed her another one, and Elena put it in her purse.

„We're doing this, and we're quickly out of there, understood?" he told her.

„Yes." Elena said firmly.

They got to the hotel, where the dinner was supposed to be, and as much as she didn't want to admit it, Elena felt a little nervous. What if she fails? She had to do this right, she just had to.

They got in there, and Damon gave some fake names to the woman on the door. Elena stopped, as she heard that their last names were the same.

„Damon, what exactly are we in this... situation?" She asked.

„Married, so you'll have to act in love." He told her, giving her a look.

„And why didn't you tell me before that?"

„I thought it would be more fun like that."

Elena rolled her eyes, as they got in a big, spacious place, hand in hand.

„What now?" She asked, looking around.

„Now we wait."

They stood there, and talked about everything, while the time was passing. After a while Elena even felt a little hunger and took a bite of some of the served dishes. After she discovered that there was a chocolate soufflé she couldn't stop herself.

„Damon, come here, you should really try this one, it's divine."

He came closer and she moved the fork to his mouth, giving him a taste. He swallowed and chuckled at her.

„What?" Elena asked.

„You've got a little something-" he said, and moved his thumb to her mouth, removing the little chocolate there. Elena looked away, but she couldn't help and smiled.

„You two really make a lovely couple." A woman moved closer to them, seeing the sight.

They both looked at each other, but Damon was the first one to get in role. He put his hand on her little waist, and pretended not to notice how her body shivered from his touch. He put on a huge smile and said.

„Thank you, we're very happy together." He told her, and the woman looked at them warmly.

At this moment, Elena and Damon heard a voice in their ears.

"_He's here. Go."_

Elena felt how Damon's body tensed up, as he scanned the room, until his eyes fixed on a good-looking man on the bar. Elena traced his look.

"That's him?" She asked.

"Yes."

"I am going there." She said, taking the bug out of her purse, and handing it to Damon.

"Be careful, okay? I am right here." He told her, and Elena just smiled and went to the bar.

She sat there, and ordered a big vodka tonic. For her relief, the man started talking first.

"Big? It must really be boring for you here." He commented.

"You have no idea." Elena replied, looking at him. "I am here with my husband, who, like it seems, has no interest in spending time with me, as always." She said tilting her head in Damon's direction.

"Then it's his loss." The man said, looking at Elena from head to toe. His eyes stopped on her thigh. His hand moved there, and he started moving it, up and down her leg. "Such a beautiful lady like you."

This guy was really a dirt bag, Elena thought to herself, but to him, she just smiled.

"Would your husband mind if I ask you to a dance?" he asked, his hand not moving from its place.

"He wouldn't even notice if you take me to your bedroom." She told him, and her words caused exactly the effect she wanted. His eyes lit up, he got up from the chair, and motioned for her to go to the dance floor. A slow song started. Perfect, Elena thought, as he put his hand on her waist, and she wrapped hers around his neck. They started dancing, his hand slowly moving to her ass. Elena found him repulsive, but she just kept smiling. With the corner of her eyes, she saw Damon, who looked furious from the other end of the room. After a few moments she decided there wouldn't be a better time and moved one of her hands from his neck to his waist, getting lower and lower. He looked really pleased by her, and when she leaned to whisper him something, she slipped the bug in his coat pocket. She turned to give Damon a look, and moments later, he was there.

"What do you think you're doing?" He rose his voice to her.

"I am dancing." Elena said, barely able to keep her laughter.

"No, you're not, you're embarrassing me in front of all those people!" He kept attracting attention to all of them.

"Hey, hey, chill, nothing happened, as the lady said, we were just dancing, she's all yours now." The other man said, he obviously didn't want to attract attention to himself. He gave Elena a weird look and walked away.

"Good work" Damon whispered to her as they were exiting the building. He was still a little mad, and Elena couldn't understand why.

"Thank you." She said, and she thought of something. "I want to go to the beach." She told him.

"What?"

"I haven't been to a beach… since, I don't know when, please Damon, I really want to." She begged him and she saw how he cracked.

"Give me the bug." She took the tiny device out of her ear and gave it to Damon. He took his own off, as well.

When they got to the beach, Elena felt like doing something crazy. She looked at Damon devilishly and said:

"Unzip me."

"What?" He looked so shocked, it was actually funny.

"I can't swim with my dress on, so unzip me."

"Now, what on earth did you drink, Elena?"

"I'm not drunk" She said a little offended. "I just want to swim, I haven't done it in ages, so come on."

He rolled his eyes. but started unzipping her, slowly revealing her perfect body. She was wearing black, strapless bra, and a matching black bikini. He felt how he became painfully hard very fast, as the dress slip down her body. Elena just looked playfully at him, and ran towards the sea, getting deeper and deeper. When she was deep enough she shouted at Damon.

"Come here, it's amazing." She said, smiling. There was nothing she loved more than being in the water, swimming, it was giving her some kind of a freedom.

"No." Damon just said.

"Are you afraid of a little competition? Coward." She said, laughing.

"Oooh, fuck it, you had it coming, young lady." He said and quickly took his clothes off, stepping in the water. When he got to her, she smiled playfully at him and said:

"Ready? Start!"

She started swimming as fast as she could, leaving Damon behind her. She felt how he moved closer and closer to her, he was a good swimmer as well. She continued swimming and pushing him away, but in the end, he grabbed her by the waist and she faced him. His hair was wet and droplets were running down his face. His body was so close to hers and she was feeling the electricity between them.

"That was not fair." He said.

"Who said I was playing fair?" She replied. She loved being here right now, it made her forget all of her problems, and everything was just vanishing from her mind, replaced by a feeling of freedom and happiness.

"Oh is that so?" he said, and splashed her with water. She laughed and splashed him back. They played like a little children for a little while until Elena tried to swim off again, but Damon just grabbed her by the waist again.

"You're not going anywhere." He told her in a low voice, and in this moment she knew there was no coming back. They were so close, that it took Elena only one swift movement to lean closer to him, and their lips met with crushing force. Damon pressed her tightly against him, responding to her kiss with the same enthusiasm. His tongue demanded access to her mouth and she opened it slightly. Their tongues entangled in each other, deepening their kiss. After a moment Damon stopped and looked at her.

"What are you-"

"Shh, no talking." Elena said, and with that the last drop of self-control vanished from Damon's body.

They moved closer to the beach, not breaking the kiss. When they got close enough, Damon pushed Elena slightly on the sand, and started showering her whole body with kisses. A loud moan escaped her mouth, and she felt Damon smiling against her skin. He was setting fire to her body with his every touch, and she felt like she was going to explode. He removed her bra in one swift movement, revealing her breasts. He started kissing them, playfully biting her nipples, which made her body arch.

"Damon, please" she begged him, her whole body trembling from the anticipation. But he wasn't done with her yet. He took her panties off, throwing them away, and slid one finger inside of her. He smiled as he felt how ready she was for him. He started moving it in and out of her slowly, and he increased his pace gradually as he slid two then three fingers inside of her. With his free hand, he cupped her breast, and started massaging it. All of Elena's senses were overwhelmed; the waves of pleasure were crashing into her with his every thrust. Her release was approaching and she felt her walls tightening around his fingers as her orgasm washed over her. She trembled with pleasure, and a huge smile appeared on her face.

She thought she'd be tired, but all she wanted was more and more of him.

"I want you," She whispered, and her hands moved to his boxers, removing them quickly with her trembling hands. She wrapped her hand around his huge member, and started moving it up and down. Their eyes locked as he positioned himself at her entrance.

"Are you sure you want this?" He asked, afraid of the answer.

"I've never been more sure about anything in my entire life." She replied and it was all he needed. With one deep, powerful thrust he entered her, causing both of them to moan in pleasure. It was amazing how their bodies matched. It was almost like they were made for each other. Every curve, every inch of her body was a perfect match for his. She arched her back to meet his pace, and they established a rhythm. She sought his lips again, and kissed them hungrily while he was thrusting in and out of her restlessly, building up her second orgasm. Elena groaned in his lips as she felt her release coming closer and closer.

"Elena, I don't have a con-" he started but she just put a finger to his lips.

"It's okay, I don't want it."

With one last, deep thrust they both met their release, collapsing in each other's arms. He rolled off of her, and Elena snuggled in his chest, kissing him again, not being able to believe that she had this amazing man by her side. At this particular moment she didn't feel any guilt, she didn't have any regrets. While they lay like that, his arms wrapped around her, their bodies still entangled, for the first time in a long time, Elena felt happy.

* * *

_Sooo, since this is the first time I am writing something like that, ever, I don't know if it was good enough. And I have a couple of questions for you. Was it overdetailed or less detailed? Do you want more smut in the upcoming chapters or not? Is there something I need to improve? Thank you in advance :)_

_PS: There might have been some cliches in this chapter, but what can I say? Seems like I am romantic person xD_


	7. A Little Slice of Heaven

_First of all, I really want to thank you guys for your amazing feedback, it really means a lot to me!_

_Now, I forgot to mention something, what happened in the last chapter and what is happening in this chapter is all impulsive. They don't think about anything, they don't think about the consequences, and since they're too far away from home, it feels like it's just the two of them, and no one else matters. But the reality will come crashing back very soon, I can promise you that!_

_So, now, to the chapter, I am putting the murders on hold for this one, it is a little shorter than the last, lighter and fluffier, I was in a good mood! I hope you like reading it as much as I liked writing it :)_

* * *

Elena felt something tickling her legs. She opened her eyes and looked down sleepily, to see that the reason was the water that was coming in waves, and splashing her and Damon. The first emotion that filled her body was happiness and a warm, fuzzy feeling appeared in her stomach as the memories of last night came rushing back to her. She remembered his lips touching her skin, her hand entangled in his hair, and their bodies moving like one. She hadn't felt like that in so long, she had decided that after she got married she would never feel the butterflies in her stomach, the sweaty palms and how her heart was skipping a beat every time she saw him, but here she was, experiencing it all over again. She just couldn't deny that yesterday was magical – the beach, the sea, him – everything was perfect; it was almost like in a fairytale. But in fairytales the princess isn't married, Elena thought to herself. The weirdest thing about everything was that Elena didn't feel guilty about sleeping with Damon, because it made her _feel _again, something Stefan had failed a million times at. And not only when it came to sex, well, the sex was amazing of course, she didn't remember when was the last time she had such an orgasm, and let alone two in one night, but there was something more between them, and this was what was scaring her. She could feel the connection that was slowly building up, a connection that their little activity last night had strengthened. It would be so much easier if she could say that this was just a one – time thing, and she could blame it on the rush of adrenalin or something, but she knew she would be lying to herself, and that she would do it again in a heartbeat. This wasn't her, she thought. If someone had told her a month ago, that she would now be in this situation, and have no regrets, she would just laugh in their face. But she had found this feeling again, the feeling of happiness, and she was determined to hold on to it for dear life. How can something that makes you happy be wrong? If wanting to be happy made her selfish, or a bad person, then let it be, she had been through enough, and she deserved to feel happy for a while, maybe even for a night.

Damon opened his eyes, and saw the beautiful brunette lying onto his chest, and the smile instantly appeared on his face. He couldn't say if she was awake or not, because he couldn't see her face, but just having her in his arms was making him… happy, he slowly realized and his heart started racing in his chest. After Katherine, he thought he would never feel like that again, he was sure she had taken his ability to feel again. She had walked out on him and left nothing but devastation after her. But here he was again, _feeling. _He couldn't miss, even if he tried, how their bodies responded to each other, how they matched. He had been with a lot of women, and that's why he knew that what he felt yesterday was a feeling that you get one or twice in a lifetime, if you're lucky. He wanted to say it was just a one night stand, but he couldn't, because then he would not only lie to her, but he would also lie to himself. He was scared of both, what he was starting to feel for this woman, and how she would react when she wakes up. For all he knew she could get up, and slap him in the face.

They stood there, in silence, both of them lost in their thoughts, until Elena felt Damon's racing heart below her, and said hastily:

"Damon?"

She lifted her head and locked her doe eyes with his blue ones, which were now perfectly matching the calm sea before them. He looked at her, but instead of what he had expected to see – regret, guilt, even maybe disgust – he saw a huge smile on her face. It was the last thing he expected and it really shook him to his very core. She was glowing and he couldn't hide the huge smile that appeared on his face.

"Good morning" He replied and deciding to be bald, gave her a quick kiss. She just smiled in his lips and kissed him back with more force, wanting to taste him again. He let her climb on top of him, without breaking the kiss. She chucked as she felt how he was pressing against her.

"Good morning to you, too." She lifted her head, and a whole bunch of emotions went through her face – surprise, confusion, surprise again, and in the end a little hint of panic.

"What?" Damon asked seeing her expression.

"Damon what time is it?"

He reached out and grabbed the first phone that he could get a hold of. It was Elena's.

"6:15. Why?""

"Oh my god, Damon, get up!" She demanded, the panic note still in her voice.

"Why, Elena, what's going on?" He looked very confused.

"It's morning, Damon, people will start coming here every minute, what if somebody sees us?"

"Well, maybe they can learn a thing or two?" He commented cockily, not loosening his grip on her. He pulled her close for another kiss, and he felt how she gave in right away.

"No!" She said in his lips after a few moments. "We have to go, Damon, come on!"

He let out an irritated growl, and let her go. She got up and started looking for her clothes, which were all over the beach. After she put on her bra, she looked at Damon, who was just getting up.

"What? I am enjoying the view." He said in an innocent tone, giving her an amused and in the same time lustful look.

She just rolled her eyes at him, but couldn't help and chuckled a little.

"Damon, where are my panties?" She asked him, while scanning the beach.

"How could I know?"

"You were the one who took them off last night." Elena explained, continuing her search.

"Well, last night, your panties were the least of my worries." He smirked at her, not being able to contain his laughter.

"It's not funny!" She exclaimed.

"It is." He responded, still quietly laughing at her. "You should really see your face right now, it's priceless."

Elena threw her shoe at him and decided there was no point in searching for her panties right now. She put her dress on, and turned to Damon who was putting on his pants.

"Zip me." She ordered.

"Aren't we all bossy today?" He smiled cockily at her, but did as she told him.

After that Elena put her shoes on and turned to see Damon again. He had dressed as well, and was now putting his gun back in place.

"You're wearing a gun?" She said, a little surprised. There were times when she was forgetting that he was actually an FBI agent and having a gun was in his job description.

"Of course I have a gun, Elena." He laughed at her.

"I want to learn how to use one." She said, as she watched him. The idea had just come to her, she had never thought about it before, but now, it seemed like the most appropriate thing to do. She was being threatened by someone; the least she could do was learn how to defend herself.

"You want to use a gun?" Damon rose his brow to her.

"Yes." She replied firmly. "And don't tell me you're one of those guys, who think that women are incapable of handling a weapon or defending themselves?" She snapped at him instantly.

"Hey, I did not say that. It's actually a good thing, you should do it, I will teach you." He said, determination appearing on his face.

"Really?" She was genuinely surprised; she had expected him to object or something like that.

"Yes, it's a dangerous weapon; after all, if someone is teaching you how to use it, it will be me."

She smiled at him again and motioned for him to start walking.

When they got to their hotel, Elena understood the expression "walk of shame". While walking down the lobby, she couldn't miss the looks she was getting. Maybe it was because her hair was a mess or because she had her shoes in her hand, but nonetheless she felt a little bit uncomfortable. She let out a sigh of relief, when they finally got to their room.

Damon watched amusedly how she clumsily took off her clothes and said:

"I am going in the shower, I have sand everywhere." She smiled and entered the bathroom, leaving the door slightly open. Damon took that as an invitation, and quickly hopped in the shower with her.

"Let me help you clean it up, then…" he whispered in her ear, making her jump slightly.

"Damon, what are you-" She started but she was cut off by his kisses. He started at her neck and moved down to her shoulders, kissing every piece of skin he could get to. She turned to face him; the hot water was running down their bodies, as Damon pushed her to the wall, trapping her with his body. She wrapped her legs around his waist, granting him access to her. She started showering his neck with kisses, and smiled as she heard the low panting that escaped his mouth. She moved her hand down to his throbbing member, and wrapped her hand around it, moving it up and down his shaft.

He leaned down and kissed her fiercely, wanting to feel all of her. His tongue was exploring every corner of her mouth, and she buried her hand in his hair, pulling it slightly, her other hand was still on his cock, positioning it at her entrance. He teased her a little, earning himself a pouty look from her, and finally entered her, pushing her little body to the wall. Her head hit the wall, and she felt a little pain, which combined with the pleasure he was giving her, made it even more amazing. The feeling of having him again was impossible to describe. It was like they could read each other's minds, understanding exactly what the other wanted at every minute. It was like they completed each other, like two pieces of puzzle, fitting perfectly together.

"Damon!" She cried out his name in pleasure, as he kept thrusting in and out of her.

Damon couldn't describe the feeling that had taken over him. When he was with her, it was like nothing else mattered, and the most important thing for him was to make her happy. He had had sex for five lifetimes ahead, but he had never, in his life, felt something similar to that. He increased his pace, slamming her body into the wall. After that he moved his hand down, and started rubbing her with his thumb, making her cries even louder.

Elena moved her hand from his hair to his back, sticking her nails into him, as she kept screaming his name, all of her senses overwhelmed by him. They kept moving rhythmically and after a few moments, he felt how her body tensed up, her walls tightened around him, and her release came shortly after, leaving her breathless and dizzy. With one more thrust he came as well, his orgasm shaking him to his core.

They smiled at each other, and for his surprise Elena was the first one to say something:

"This was…" she started, but she just couldn't find the words.

"I know." He smiled at her.

He gave her a quick kiss and stepped out of the shower, he didn't even bother getting dressed; he just walked to his bedroom, and slipped under the sheets, feeling how tired he actually was. He started drifting away, when he felt the shift of the mattress, indicating that Elena had laid next to him. He smiled, as he felt how she moved the sheet to cover her body, and snuggled next to him, wrapping her hand around his waist. He put his hand over hers, squeezing it lightly, and shortly after they both fell asleep.

Elena woke up to find Damon sleeping next to her… again. She had done it again, she thought, she gave in again, and she didn't regret it in the slightest. Guilt was trying to creep up on her, but it wasn't because of what she and Damon had done, it appeared the moment her thoughts drifted to Stefan, but she was pushing them away, telling herself she didn't have to think about this, yet. Right now, she felt on cloud nine, and she wouldn't let anything ruin her happy moment. She hadn't had much of those in a long time, and all she wanted was to hold on to it. Her lips found their way to Damon's neck and she started kissing him softly, slightly sucking at his skin.

"Mmm…" He murmured in a pleased voice.

"Good, you're awake," she started, not taking her lips off his neck. "I'm hungry" She mumbled against his skin, smiling a little.

"Well, when you're kissing me like that, you're making it kind of hard for me to think about food." He said with a half moan. Next thing she knew, he had rolled her over, and was now lying on top of her, kissing his way up to her lips. He crashed his lips into hers hungrily, sucking on her lower one.

"Damon…" She panted against him. "I really am hungry."

He lifted his head, and their eyes locked, his piercing blue gaze was so intense that Elena felt like squirming.

"Then I have just the place for you" He smiled at her, and kissed her on the nose quickly, before rolling off of her.

They both put on jeans and a t-shirt, and quickly left the room. When they got downstairs and Damon just moved past their car, Elena looked at him surprised:

"No car?"

"Nope. Come on sunshine, walking is healthy, it's good for you." She knew he meant the 'sunshine' kind of sarcastically, but this didn't stop her stomach from dropping. While they were walking down the street she wondered for a little while, before deciding to take the risk, and took his hand in hers. At first he was a little startled by her gesture, but after that, she saw how his face slightly lit up, and he entangled his fingers with hers. They walked like that, hand in hand, while they reached a little restaurant in one corner. It didn't seem like much, but Elena thought if Damon had brought her here, there must have been a reason. They got in, and Damon chose a distant table, where they could get their privacy.

A waitress came and handed them their menus, and Elena couldn't miss the look she gave Damon, even if she tried to poke her eyes out. She just rolled her eyes, and took the menu off her hand a little ruder than she meant to. They both looked at the dishes, and after they had chosen, Elena left her menu aside, and looked at Damon.

"So what's this place?" She asked.

"My mom used to bring me here, whenever we stopped by." He replied. "I have a lot of childhood memories in this place. I almost broke my head over there once." He pointed to the other end of the room, where there was a big table.

"How?" She asked, amused.

"I was little, and of course, like every little child I was running around like an idiot, and the floor was wet, so, I slipped and fell right into the corner of the table. My mom freaked out and got me to the hospital right away, I actually had five stitches." He smiled, thinking back of the memory.

Elena imagine a little Damon, running around, being naughty, and she couldn't help and chuckled to herself.

The waitress came back and took their orders, throwing Damon playful looks all the time.

"Is there anything else you need?" She asked him in a seductive tone.

"No, he's fine." Elena answered coldly and shoved the menu in her hand. "You can go now, that will be all for now."

The other woman gave her a poisonous look, and Damon just smirked from across the table, but he didn't say a word. At this moment his phone rang, and he smiled as he saw the caller ID.

"Speaking of the devil" He murmured, somehow amused and picked up the phone. "Hey, mom!"

Elena didn't know if it was either because of his phone, or his mom was talking loudly, but she could hear every word she said.

"_So, how is my boy?"_ She had a nice, soft voice.

"I'm fine, momma, how are you?" Damon smiled in the phone.

"_I'm fine as well. Where have you been, I haven't heard from you in weeks, I got worried."_ A note of slight panic went through her voice.

"I was just buried in work, I am sorry, I didn't mean to scare you or anything." He responded. "And by the way, you couldn't guess where I am now."

"_Where?"_

"At that little restaurant in Beverly Hills we used to come, when I was little, remember?"

"_How can I forget, you almost broke your head there!"_ She laughed. "_Are you with a girl?"_

"Yes, mom, I am with a girl." Damon was barely containing his laughter now.

"_Ooh, sweetie, I am so happy for you, after…"_ She stopped for a moment. "_Well, let's just say I thought I would never hear those words again."_ She knew that her son had changed after what happened, and she didn't like it, but then again, she had never interfered with his life, and she wouldn't start now.

"Yeah, momma, I know, but right now, I really need to hang up, it's inappropriate to let a lady wait, you thought me that, remember?"

"_Yes, of course, honey, just call more often, kay?"_

"Sure." He promised.

"_I Love you."_

"Me too."

He hung up and looked at Elena.

"Well, from what I heard, your mom seems like a lovely person." She stated.

"She is." Damon smiled.

"What was she talking about… about the…?" Elena tried, not sure if she had the right to ask this question.

Damon stared at his glass for a moment, before answering.

"Well believe it or not, I was actually engaged once." He confessed, waiting for her response. She just nodded and waited for him to continue. Damon's throat felt dry, only thinking about what had happened, and he tried to clear it.

"Can we please not talk about this, right now? Someday, I promise, I will tell you everything." He asked her, and recognizing the pleading in his voice, she replied:

"Of course, whenever you're ready." She smiled at him again, and he felt a big burden falling off his chest, the last thing he wanted was to ruin his perfectly happy weekend, with talks about the past. He gave her a grateful look, and changed the subject.

They spent the rest of the night laughing and talking about pretty much everything that didn't involve their past, or in Elena's case, her present as well. It was really amazing for both of them, how they could forget about everything around them, while being with each other. It was like time had frozen for them, and it felt incredible. They both refused to think about the time when they would have to face their problems again, right now, it was just them.

Around midnight, Damon, despite Elena's protests that he was spoiling her too much, paid the bill and they left again, hand in hand. They knew that their little paradise would be over in a day, so they decided to make the most of it. When they got back to their hotel, they gave in to the temptation over and over again, not being able to get enough of each other. It was weird to Damon, because usually after one night, he would get tired of a woman, but with Elena it was different, after every time she was leaving him craving her even more.

Six hours, and four orgasms later, they were both too exhausted, so they just fell asleep, only to be woken up by Damon's phone a couple of hours later. He picked up sleepily but after a few moments he was wide awake, his eyes wandering around the place. Elena sat up in the bed, and gave Damon a weird look. He hung up and locked his eyes with hers.

"They've got a lead on the bug you planted on that man, and judging by Amanda's tone, it's not good."

* * *

_So, that was it for now. The next chapter won't be so light and fluffy, since they're coming home :)_


	8. When Did Everything Get So Complicated?

_Here I am again, with new chapter. Their little happy phase is over, but for how long? I hope you like it :)_

* * *

Their fly home was quick and in silence. The moment they stepped on the plane, Damon gave Elena a worried look, but she just nodded and smiled at him, wanting to show him that she's okay. She wasn't actually, she felt the usual symptoms of panic surfacing, but she tried to hide them as much as she could. When they sat down, she closed her eyes and imagined herself to be somewhere else, but her thoughts weren't as cooperating as the last time. When she felt like she was going to lose it again she reached out for Damon's hand, and when she found it, she squeezed it tightly, feeling that if she let it go, she would fall apart.

The familiar fear took over her body as her mind painted the possible scenarios of the outcome of what Damon had told her. She asked him for more, but he just shook his head negatively, saying that this is all they told him. All he knew for now was that they had to go back as soon as possible. _Both _of them. And this was what was scaring Elena the most, why would they need her there? What she could possibly tell them, how could she be of service?

She wasn't usually the type to get easily scared, this feeling wasn't very familiar to her, and she didn't know how to handle it right now. Why had this happened to her? What had she done to deserve it? Couldn't she get a minute in peace? In the past couple of weeks her life had turned upside down, and Elena didn't know if it was a good or a bad thing. Now that they were out of their little paradise, doubt and guilt started creeping up on Elena. What if what she had done was a huge mistake? After all Caroline kept on telling her how he's player, and she had done exactly the thing her friend had warned her not to, she had fell right into his arms. And she couldn't blame him for anything, he had tried to stop it, but she was the one who kept on pushing.

She felt like a tramp when she thought about Stefan. He might have been an ass the other morning, but she wasn't exactly the easiest person to live with for the past few years. First it was her depression, then her workoholism. It was normal for him to blow off the steam from time to time. I mean, sure, their marriage wasn't in its brightest condition, but still, this was no excuse for jumping his brother's bones.

How did she end up here, in the middle of a murder investigation, sleeping with the FBI agent, who was leading it. Maybe if they got to her it would make things much easier, she thought sarcastically to herself.

And the most ironical thing of everything was that even when she was thinking about Stefan, and fixing her marriage, she couldn't let go of Damon's arm.

When she felt the airplane landing, she let out a sigh of relief and got up to face Damon, who was still looking at her worriedly.

"You okay?"

"I am fine, it's just, it's a lot to take in, okay?" She told him and hurried out of the plane.

They got to the FBI base in silence, neither of them knowing what to say right now. Elena walked the familiar path to the laboratory, and she and Damon entered, to see lots of worried faces turning up to them.

Damon walked right to the red-headed woman Elena saw the last time, and asked directly:

"What do we have, Amanda?"

"It's better you hear this one for yourself." It was all she said, and then she typed something on the computer, and in the next moment Elena heard the voice of the repulsive man she danced with a couple of nights ago.

"I see you're here already, I hope I hadn't made you wait." Something about his voice made Elena think that the person who was standing before him had more authority than him.

"You did, but you're lucky you're dealing with me and not the boss." The other man said coldly, Elena couldn't recognize the voice, but it had something terrifying in it, something Elena couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Yes, of course, I am sorry." The other man almost stammered.

"Now, how are things going?" He asked, his voice was so demanding that even Elena felt like answering him.

"Things are… great, it's going like a book, the last package was delivered successfully on Wednesday." The familiar voice reported.

"How much?"

"3 billion dollars."

Elena gasped as she heard the number, these were a lot of money, and they were talking about a single package. What were these guys into? Was it drugs?

"Good." The cold voice said, a little note of approval appearing in his tone. "And are they satisfied?"

"Yes, they said, and I am quoting, "It's always a pleasure working with you.""

"Good." He just repeated himself.

"Um…" The repulsive man tried to say something, but it seemed like he lost courage in the last minute and backed out.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's nothing, forget it."

Elena heard a noise, like breaking glass, and then the man with the terrifying voice hissed to the other:

"If there's something you're hiding from me, I swear, you'll regret it deeply." He sounded so threatening that a shiver ran through Elena's spine.

"No, it's not like that, no!" The other man almost squirmed. "It's just... don't you think that by messing with the Gilbert Company we're going too far with the girl and everything?" Elena's whole body tensed up as she heard her company's name and her body froze from the instant fear that took over her. "I mean is the boss sure this is what he wants, what will be best for us?"

"You're not going to question our motives, or how we do our business. You get your share, right?"

"Yes, but…"

"There's no but, we're taking down the Gilberts' company and that is final, understood?"

Then Amanda put an end to it, and turned to see Damon and Elena. The brunette was still in shock, trying to think about what happened a minute ago. What was happening here? Her head started hurting from all of the information, but she couldn't move, she just stood there, staring into the wall, and she was sure someone was calling her, but her brain just wouldn't react. A single tear rolled off her eye, and then she felt two strong arms shaking her whole body.

"Elena! Elena! Focus!" Damon's words finally got to her, and she moved her teary doe gaze to his blue one. His eyes were piercing into hers and all she wanted to do was to wrap her hands around him and never let go, but she couldn't do that. "Listen to me, Elena, do you know this man?"

"No, I swear, I've never heard his voice in my life." Elena admitted.

"Well, obviously he knows you. Fuck it!" Damon yelled, losing his temper.

All of the eyes in the room were either focused on her or Damon.

"So basically we're right back where we started, only now, we know who their target is?" He said in a low voice.

His question met only silence for an answer and he just got out of the room, slamming the door behind him angrily. Elena followed him quickly, finding him in the hallway, his arms pressed to the wall, and he was taking deep breaths to relax.

"Damon?" She asked cautiously.

He turned to face her, but he didn't say anything.

"Damon talk to me."

"What can I tell you, Elena? That I know shit, about what is happening right now? That I have no idea how to handle this, and if this ends like the others I don't… " He stopped, and his eyes retured to the wall before him, his fists were clenched so tight that his knuckles had turned white.

'You'll figure this out, Damon." She said getting closer.

"And what if I don't?" This was the first time she was seeing insecurity in him, and it was breaking her heart, and scaring her out of her mind in the same time.

Realizing how close she was standing to him, she took a step back.

"What now, you're afraid to come closer to me?" He told her in a cold voice, watching how she backed away from him.

"No, it's not like that… I just, I am confused, okay?" She said, a little hesitantly.

"And you weren't confused yesterday and the day before that?" His question got her off guard, but she knew he was right.

"I was, but… Really, I don't know what got to me, I've never done anythig like that.." She tried, but his, now ice-cold voice stopped her.

"Don't bother, Elena, I should have known this would happen. Just go back to your husband, and forget that this thing between us ever happened, okay? I won't tell anyone, just get back to living your life, and as soon as this is over I will be out of your sight."

"Damon, come on, please don't be like that…" She started, but he just got back inside, leaving her there, alone. Elena's eyes filled with tears, but she knew she deserved it, she was playing with him, and she deserved everything he told her. She walked out of the building, tears streaming down her face, she didn't know what she was crying for to begin with, she had plenty of choices – the murders, Damon, Stefan.

She got to her home, and when she saw Stefan's car outside, a knot in her stomach appeared, just from the thought of facing him right now. But she didn't have a choice, so she just entered the house, hoping that somehow he was out without his car. Her hopes were crushed when she heard his voice calling her from the kitchen.

"Elena, is that you?"

"Yes, I am back."

She moved to the kitchen, and saw him, sitting on the table, a book was lying next to him, but he seemed to be lost in his thoughts.

"Listen, Stefan, I need to-" She tried, but he cut her off.

"Let me, first, okay?" He moved closer to her, cupping her face in his hands. His touch felt cold, foreign to Elena, it couldn't be compared to Damon's. She gave herself a mental slap for the comparison. "I am sorry, about the other day; I was being a real jerk, I didn't mean that, you know it right? Being alone these past few days made me realize that, I want this to work, Elena, we can't just throw away the last 5 years, can we? We ought it to ourselves to give this a shot."

Elena looked at his green eyes, and she felt the lump in her throat. She couldn't tell him, she realized. She couldn't hurt him like that. She knew that keeping this away from him would be a _very _bad move in the long run, but the moment she tried to open her mouth, words just wouldn't come out. She had to tell him something; she had been lying for far too long.

"Stefan, you need to know something, and it will be better if you sit down for this one."

She started from the afternoon Damon had told her about the murders and explained everything to him up to what had happened today missing the part about her and Damon.

Stefan looked so shocked that Elena had to call his name a couple of times before he was able to get out of his trance.

"So… you knew for how long?" He asked in a low voice.

"I don't know, a couple of weeks." Just looking at his expression she knew this was not heading in the right direction.

"_A couple of weeks?" _He repeated. "Every time I asked you is there something wrong, is there something I need to know, you've been lying to me? Keeping something so huge from me? Now, why would you do that, Elena?" His voice was still low, and there was something scary about his expression.

"I was just trying to protect you; the less people know the better." She tried to explain herself, but it seemed like her efforts were in vain.

"Oh, you were trying to protect me, is that so? Lying to me is not the way Elena! Damn it!" He hit the table with his fist, and this made Elena jump slightly. "So, while I was here, trying to think of a way to fix us, you have been lying to me all along, is that so?"

And sleeping with your brother, she added in her mind, the guilt eating her from the inside out. She didn't know why she couldn't tell him, maybe if she just told him now, it would be better, but she just couldn't. He was hurt enough by her lies about the investigation; she couldn't imagine what the confession about her infidelity would do to him. So she just sat there, in complete silence not being able to face him.

"Great, Elena, this is just… spectacular." He said sarcastically, in a bitter voice. "I am your husband! You can't just hide something like that from me, okay? What if something had happened to you and they had called me, and I didn't have a clue about what was going on? How do you think I would feel? Knowing that I could have done something, but I hadn't because you thought you should be protecting me, when there are some psyches out there plotting your take down?" He was screaming now.

"I am sorry, Stefan, okay, I am so, so sorry, It was a mistake, I shouldn't have kept this from you." She tried to apologize, knowing that right now he was too mad to even listen to her.

"Save it, Elena, I am going for a walk, I just… I can't be here right now." He told her, and got out, slamming the door loudly behind him.

"That's the way to go, Elena, you had two amazing men by your side an hour ago, and you managed to hurt them both." She murmured sarcastically to herself and headed to bed, not even bothering to take her clothes off. She just slipped in it, curled up, and tears started streaming down her cheeks. What did she do? How could she do this to Stefan? To Damon? How could she manage to get herself in the middle of all of this. And on top of that, the fear that someone might come and kill her in her sleep was terrifying her so much that she started trembling every time she thought about it. She acted tough and fearless, when she was around people, but when she was alone all of her emotions were crashing down on her, and frankly, she didn't know how to deal with them. It was all too much for her.

She didn't know for how long she had stayed like that, curled up in her bed, and crying until her phone rang and she had to pick it up, when she saw it was Caroline calling.

"Yes?" She said in her phone.

"Elena! Oh My God, Elena I need to see you, like right now." At first Elena thought something bad had happened, again, but then she recognized the happiness in her friend's voice. She wiped off her tears and said, with the most cheerful voice she could fake:

"Okay, sure, see you in 10 at our spot?"

"Mhm." Caroline said in the same voice and hung up.

Elena was wondering what had happened, but she was happy for her friend. Right now, at least one of them deserved to be happy.

In 10 minutes she was at a little garden, two blocks away from her house, where she and Caroline used to play when they were little. They actually used to do everything together, and this place had become very special to them, and even now, when they were all grown up, they used to come here, when they wanted to talk, or just to hang out in peace. It was simply their spot.

Caroline showed up a couple of minutes later, with a big smile on her face. She looked so happy that Elena just smiled warmly at her and gave her a hug.

"You are glowing!" Elena commented, taking a good look of her friend. She was wearing a white, summer dress and sandals, her hair was straight, and she looked amazing.

"Thank you, after all I should look good-" She started but was cut off by Elena, whose eyes fixed on the amazing diamond ring on her finger, that was perfectly capturing and reflecting the sunlight.

"I am sorry, I can't hear you right now, because I am dazzled by the huge rock on your finger." She told her, gaping at the ring in surprise. Although she knew Tyler was going to propose she thought he was going to wait. "When did that happen?"

"Yesterday evening." Caroline tweeted enthusiastically. "Oh my god, Elena it was magical, we were about to take a swim in the pool, but when I got there, there were lights all over the place, which were creating this amazing atmosphere, and then with candles, in the pool, candles in the pool, Elena can you imagine, I don't even know how he managed to do that, he had written "Will you marry me?" And I just screamed "YES!" I swear I've never seen him so happy." She explained quickly, almost without taking a breath.

Elena laughed at her friend, and hugged her tight, truly happy for her, this was the kind of proposal every women deserved, and she was so glad that her friend got to experience this amazing thing.

"I am so happy for you, sweetie, I am sure you two will be amazing together, you're meant to be." She smiled at her friend warmly, and Caroline smiled back at her.

They talked like that for a little while, until Caroline finally got out of her little happy bubble, and saw Elena's puffed eyes.

"What has happened to you?" She asked directly, she wasn't the type to tiptoe around something, if there was something to say, she would just say it.

"Nothing, it's… nothing, today is about you, and I am so not ruining it for you." She tried to talk her friend out of it.

"Hell, it's about me, If my best friend is hurt, I want to know why, and don't make me force you to tell me." Elena knew she meant every word, so she just took a deep breath, and blurted out.

"I slept with Damon."

"You didn't!" Caroline gasped and put her hand on her mouth.

"That's exactly what I did." Elena said darkly.

"But it was just once, right, a one-time thing?"

Elena looked away, embarrassed.

"It wasn't just once, Caroline. It happened… multiple times." She mumbled quietly under her nose.

"What do you mean by multiple times?" Caroline asked, not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"One time on the beach, one time in the shower, and four times in bed."

Caroline's eyes widened in shock, whatever she had expected to hear, she wasn't prepared for this answer.

"Six times, Elena? In two days?'

"One, actually." Elena corrected her.

"Oh my… " She started, but she obviously didn't know what to say to her. After a few moments of silence, she asked the question that was burning inside of her. "What about Stefan?"

"I can't tell him, I tried, Care, every time I open my mouth, I am just stuck and I can't say a word. And I just can't hurt him like that, I can't do this to him, it's too much."

"You do know these are just excuses right? You're looking for a reason not to tell him, because you're too scared." Caroline stated. Her words cut Elena, but she knew her friend was right, as always.

"You know what the worst thing is? I will do it again, in a heartbeat." Elena admitted quietly, tears filling her eyes again. "I haven't felt so happy since my parents died. I never thought I could feel like that again, but here I am. How can something so wrong make me so happy? And now I lost him too. I am such a pathetic exuse for a person" The tears started falling heavily from her eyes again.

"You're not!" The blonde tried to calm her down, she hated seeing her so hurt. If someone deserved to be happy it was Elena. "And what do you mean by you lost him too?"

"I pushed him away, like I do with every single person in my life, I am probably the reason it didn't happen between me and Stefan, maybe I am not good enough, as a wife.. and as a woman." She swallowed, feeling like she was about to face a mental breakdown, and she still hadn't told her about the last evidence they found.

"No, no, no, sweetie, no, don't you dare think like that!" Caroline told her, when Elena took her face in her hands. "Your problems with Stefan date way further than Damon, and you know that, it's not your fault. And I am sure you're spectacular in bed, I think Damon can vouch for that too." She smiled cockily and Elena smacked her on the arm. "Too soon? I am sorry."

"I am so sorry to burden you with more, but I need to tell you something about the investigation."

When she was done, Caroline just looked at her, and tears filled her eyes.

"No, Care, don't cry, please."

"Elena, if something happens to you, I don't know… what…" She started sobbing and looked away. She was not the type of person to cry in front of other people. Much like Elena. After a while she took her emotions under control and turned to Elena, determination on her face. "You know what, Elena? Life is way too short, if Damon makes you happy, don't let him slip away."

"What?" Elena gaped at her.

"You heard me, I can see how your whole face lights up when you talk about him, how the goofy smile appears on your face when you think about him, so yes, just go get him, Elena!"

* * *

Damon poured himself another glass of whiskey and broke down in the armchair below him. How could he be so stupid to think that Elena would want something more with him? After all, he was a womanizer, a player, all he was able to give her was one good fuck. He still had her perfume all over him, every time he closed his eyes she was right there. He felt like he was trapped in one big circle he could never escape.

His thoughts moved to the conversation they had heard in the morning, and he threw his glass in the wall. How could he be so stupid? How could he still be working on this, what was stopping him from revealing the mystery? He had done it a thousand times before, and now, when he really needed to catch that sick bastard he couldn't, and this meant that Elena was in danger. And it was all his fault. He clutched his fists and felt how a piece of glass cut deep into his hand, but he didn't care. If something happened to Elena because of him, he would never be able to forgive himself. He got up and took his phone, calling to check up on his team.

"Yes?" It was Amanda who picked up.

"You got anything new?" He asked directly, he didn't have time to be polite right now.

"Sorry, Damon, we're stuck again." She said bitterly.

"So, nothing on the sound analysis?" He could feel the little drops of blood falling on the floor, and a pain was cutting into his hand, but he couldn't care less.

"No, I am sorry, we already knew where the meeting was, and we weren't able to identify the other man, using only his voice."

"Can you please explain something to me? How is that I have the best team, and they were _all_ unable to find something?" He hissed in the phone.

"It's not so simple and you know it, Damon, don't be like that, we'll figure this out, we always do."

"And what if one of them dies in the process?"

"We can hope they won't."

"_Hope?"_ He repeated in a low voice. "Hope is not good enough for me!"

"Why are you being like this?" He had never acted like that, he was usually so calm and understanding and she couldn't understand what had gotten to him.

"I am just doing my job; it would be nice if you do the same." He snapped at her up and hung up. Then he took a look at his hand, and saw the blood and the deep cut. "Shit."

At this moment the doorbell rang and he went to open the door. Before his eye was staying a woman, her clothes were soaking wet, her hair was falling down in big wet locks, and her makeup was ruined, leaving long, black lines on her face. He couldn't tell if it was because she had been crying or because of the pouring rain outisde. But even like that, she looked beautiful to him.

"Elena?" his voice was almost a whisper, not being able to believe his eyes.

* * *

_Now, I know I am not giving you a lot on the murders, but right now, I just can't, I don't want to give too much away. Soon, you'll find out more, I promise. Feedback will be loved :)_


	9. It's Everything You Wanted

_Here I am again, with the next chapter. This one picks up exactly where the last one left off, I hope you enjoy it :)_

* * *

Elena didn't wait for an invitation. She stepped inside and moved towards him, cupping his face in her hands. Damon was so shocked that he was just standing there, in a complete and utter shock, watching as she leaned closer to him and kissed him softly. It wasn't like their usual kisses, hungry and demanding, this one was sweeter, Elena brushed her lips gently on his, but he pushed her away, regaining his focus.

„What are you doing, Elena?" He whispered, his voice was low and weak. She knew how much it was costing him to say this, because if he was following his usual principles by now he would have thrown her on the bed, and she would be screaming his name frantically. But he couldn't do that with Elena, he couldn't do that _to_ Elena.

„Damon, please, I need you." Tears started falling off her eyes, making the black lines on her face even more visible. _„I need you._" She said, emphasising on every word, not breaking eye contact. Damon couldn't bare seeing her like that, all he wanted was to see that amazing smile of hers lightening up her face again. He wasn't much of the self-control type, and he decided that if he could make her happy, he would, if he could erase that sadness off her face, he would do it. He forgot his wounded pride in a matter of seconds, and took her in his arms, pressing her tightly against him. Their lips found each other and he kissed her again. Their kiss started off as a sweet one, but he got more demanding, kissing her hungrily. He could feel the tears on her face, when she pressed her face to his.

She wrapped her long legs around his waist and he carried her to his bedroom, pushing her onto the bed, and laying on top of her. He felt how the little droplets of blood kept on falling from his arm. Elena noticed it as well, and she gave him a worried look.

„Damon, what has happened?"

„Nothing you have to worry about." He said seductively, whipping his hand off the sheet, he barely felt the pain now. He took her blouse off, and started kissing her belly, and she giggled a little. He undid her bra in one swift movement and cupped her breasts, playing with her hard nipples. She moaned in pleasure, took his shirt off, and started kissing every piece of skin she could get to, after that she moved her hands to his pants, unzipping them quickly, and sliding them off his legs. He kissed her again, while ripping her underwear from her legs in two.

„Damon!" She protested, but he couldn't miss the little smile on her face.

„I will buy you new ones." He replied, and she slid her hands in his boxers taking his hard member in her hand, while taking off his boxers with her free hand. He smirked a little and bit her nipple playfully, while his hand moved to her clit, rubbing it with his thumb, making her whole body arch, in pleasure. He added one finger inside of her, then two, and three, increasing his pace gradually as he kept on thrusting and rubbing restlessly against her. Not long after that he felt how her walls tightened around his fingers and her small body collapsed, indicating she had met her release.

He didn't wait for an invitation, he just looked at her, and seeing the look on her face, he positioned himself on top of her, his whole body pulsating with desire to be inside of her again. He thrusted slowly into her, feeling her walls adjusting perfectly around him. They both felt like coming home, remembering the feeling of being with each other. There was nothing that could be compared to that. They hadn't been together for around 24 hours, but both their bodies had been craving each other like crazy since then. These 24 hours had seemed like years, Elena realized. She hadn't completely understood how much she had needed him - with her, next to her, inside of her.

„Damn it, Elena, you feel so fucking good." He swore, and kept on thrusting in and out of her restlessly. She just smiled at him, and kissed him again, wanting him, needing him more than air. In these past few weeks, he had been her rock, her friend and her lover. He had become very important to her in a very short time, and now, she couldn't imagine her life without him.

Her hands grabbed the sheets, as she felt her second orgasm coming up, she arched her back even more, while Damon's thrusts were becoming deeper and more powerful. Every time he slammed himself into her, she felt the waves of pleasure crashing into her body, making her scream his name desperately wanting more and more of him.

„Oh my... Damon, please don't stop!" She begged him, through her screams of pleasure, and after a few moments her whole body tensed up, and she met her release, followed by Damon, who came inside of her.

She felt dizzy and trembling, and she couldn't get her body under control, not to mention her mind. She knew Damon was pretty shaken as well, she just smiled warmly at him, curling up in bed next to him, and putting her hand on his chest. He pressed her tightly against him and asked:

„What was all that about, Elena?" He was afraid of the answer he would get. He had given up to his needs without even thinking and if she decided to reject him now he didn't know how he would cope with it.

„I lied." Elena admitted.

„About what?" Damon rose her brow to her, surprised.

„I knew exactly what I was doing back there, Damon. And if I had the chance I would do it all over again." His heart skipped a beat, hearing her confession. „I was just afraid that... If I let myself do this with you, what kind of a person does that make me?"

„A person like everybody else." He told her soothingly. „So, you don't think that this was a mistake?

„I wouldn't have come here if I thought this was a mistake." She told him reaching for his lips.

„What about Stefan?"

„I can't, and I don't want to think about Stefan right now. We'll just think about it later." She responded, knowing that she would just try to avoid the Stefan subject after that. „If something makes me happy, I should go for it, right? We only live once, and I don't know how much time I have left."

He quickly got what she was talking about and his face changed instantly.

„I don't want to hear you talking like that again. Do you hear me? Never!" He told her fiercely, fire dancing in his eyes. „I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

„I know you're doing everything in your power, Damon, but if something does happen, I really don't want you to feel guilty." She tried, but he just wouldn't listen,

„No, enough, nothing bad is happening to you!" For some reason he just couldn't think about it without feeling physical pain in his chest.

After a couple of minutes in silence Elena pluck up the courage to ask something.

„Damon?"

„Yes." He said, drawing circles on her back with his finger.

„Do I suck in bed?" She asked and covered her head with the sheet to hide how embarrassed she was.

„What?" He couldn't help but laugh. „Where did that come from?"

„Just tell me, please." She demanded, from under the sheet.

„Of course not! If you sucked in bed, we wouldn't even be having this conversation right now." He chuckled at her expression. „Now, where did you get that hideous idea?"

„Well, me and Stefan... things were never... good in that department, and I thought it was my fault, I don't know." She kept on speaking from under the sheet.

She heard Damon's giggling, and he uncovered her face, looking straight into her eyes.

„You're adorable, do you know that?" He said. „If you and Stefan had problems in bed, I can _assure _you, it's not your fault." He said, emphasising on the word „assure". „Now I don't want to see you like that, ever again." He told her whipping what had left from her make up with his hand.

He leaned down and kissed her, feeling how she instantly smiled against his lips.

„Much better." He murmured.

When Elena woke up on the next morning, the usual feeling of happiness filled her body when she thought about Damon, who was sleeping peacefully next to her. She looked at his expression and smiled warmly, he looked like an angel while he was sleeping. She wrapped her hands around him, when she felt how she started to move next to her.

„Damon... I have to go." She told him in a soft voice.

„Noo.." He protested sleepily.

„Yes." She laughed at his little protest, and got out of bed quickly, picking up her clothes off the floor. When she saw her panties, ripped in half, she just shook her hand and laughed. „I will text you later." She told him and gave him one last kiss, but he trapped her with his hands, deepening their kiss. She tried to protest, but her body surrendered to his way too fast. She fell on top of him.

„Damon, seriously, I am so gonna be late, I need to stop at home before going to wor-." She tried.

„Whatever it is, it can wait." He cut her off, and with that, she gave in completely.

An hour later she got out of Damon's apartment, knowing she was incredibly late, but she didn't care. Morning sex was definitely her thing, she decided, while driving home. She quickly got in, took a shower and changed her clothes. Moments later she heard Stefan's footsteps and turned to find him standing behind her.

„You decided to finally come home, huh?" He asked her coldly. „I tried to call."

„Yes, I know, I forgot my phone, I'm sorry." It was true.

„Where were you all night, anyway?"

„I stayed over Caroline. She got engaged and we decided to have our own little party." She lied quickly. It was really amazing to her how she could think of such a lie in such a short time. She had become first class liar in no time.

„If I call her, will she tell me the same?" Elena was feeling like she was being interrogated now.

„Yes." She said firmly, going deeper and deeper into her lies. She knew Caroline would have her back if Stefan really decided to call her.

Stefan's expression softened, and he moved closer to her.

„I am sorry. I don't know what got into me, I guess I am having one of those days." He confessed.

„It's okay."

„About yesterday. I overreacted and I think I owe you an apology, but this doesn't change the fact the you should have told me." He admitted, looking straight into her doe eyes.

Shit, Elena thought, if he was a bad guy, it would have been so much easier to just leave him, but he was actually being nice too her. She knew that telling him wasn't an option for her right now. She just nodded and forced a smile.

„How about I make it up to you?" He said, getting closer to her, his hands wandering all over Elena's body, and stopping at her ass. He was so close, she could feel his hard member pressed against her.

„I am sorry, I can't right now, I am terribly late for work." She excused herself, and got out of his grip quickly, leaving him in an utter shock. She left the house as soon as she could. Sleeping with Stefan was out of the question. How ironic, she thought, she was feeling guilty for sleeping with her own husband, because she didn't want to cheat on the person she had an affair with. Her life had become a freaking soap opera.

She got to her office and closed the doors behind her, telling Anna to call her before she let anyone in there. Her morning went with doing paperwork, but her mind was occupied with Damon. His hands, his touch, his mouth showering her body with kisses, she could feel his lips on her all the time, and this was seriously preventing her from doing her job, but somehow she managed to catch up, and went to lunch break, searching for Caroline. She found her sitting on one of the tables in the corner and headed right in her direction.

„Hey." She greeted, but she saw her worried expression and asked. „What's going on?"

„They found a bug in my office, Elena." She told her best friend and turned her face to look at her.

„What?" Elena gasped, breaking down in the chair below her.

„This morning, it's just... I've been bugged for god knows how much time, and I haven't noticed anything. They could have heard so much, Elena. They knew everything I was doing all the time." Her gaze was blank, and Elena felt how the fear took over her again.

„Care, I don't know what to tell you, I just..."

„Tell me something, anything to take my mind off this, please Elena." She pleaded.

Elena hesitated for a minute, before saying:

„I was with Damon last night... and this morning. Again." She confessed quickly, waiting for her friend's reaction.

It seemed to have worked, because Caroline snapped her hand in Elena's direction the minute she heard Damon's name.

„How was it?" She simply asked, she was not going to judge her or teach her morality.

„Mind-blowing as always." Elena said, and her face got the same goofy expression it always had when she was thinking about him. „He makes me so happy, Care." She smiled.

„Then, I am glad for you, honey." Her friend commented. „What are you going to tell Stefan."

„For now – nothing. I am going to wait until this whole murder thing blows over and then I am going to tell him, plus until then I will know how things between me and Damon would have worked out."

„You'll just lie to him until then?" Caroline asked, and quickly added. „No judging!"

„I have to." She let out a big sight.

„Whatever you think is right, I am right behind you." She gave her an encouraging look and it was all Elena needed to hear.

"I don't think this is right, I don't know what is right anymore." She quickly looked away to hide the tears that appeared in her eyes. "But this is what makes me happy."

When Elena got to her office she found Jeremy there, waiting for her.

„Hey, Jer." She greeted her brother, a huge smile appearing on her face, as she gave him a big hug.

„What happened to you, I thought you had died." He joked, and a shiver ran through Elena's body, imagining how true this can be.

„I was just buried in work." She smiled again.

„As always." Jeremy told her. „You really need to blow off the steam from time to time." He told her, a worried note in his voice.

„I'm fine, Jer. You know, that's how I roll." She joked, and he laughed at her poor attempt.

„Don't say that. Like ever again." He told her, still laughing.

„What is bringing you here, please tell you have decided to give the family business a shot?" She asked hopefully.

„Ha-ha, no, I am actually here, to tell you that, I've met someone." He said, blushing a little.

„You did? Jer, really? I am so happy for you!" She exclaimed, she had expect that after Bonnie it would take him a little more time, but if he was happy she was happy too. „What's her name?"

„Actually..." Jeremy said, still a little embarrassed, and in that moment, the doors to Elena's office opened and Anna came inside, looking a little nervous as well.

„What is it, Anna? Me and Jer, we are having a moment." Elena told her, but then she saw how she hesitantly moved closer to Jeremy, and their fingers entangled, looking at Elena in anticipation. „So, you, ooo..." She wasn't sure what to say.

„I met Anna a couple of weeks in a bar, when I was out with Alaric and Damon. At first we both thought that nothing can come out of this, but to our great surprise it did. I really like her, Lena." He told her quickly.

„Well... If someone was to be your next girlfriend, Anna would be my first choice as well." She smiled at them, and saw both of them letting out a sigh of relief. „You know, Jer, you don't have to ask my blessing or my permission or whatever, you can date whoever you want."

„I know, but still it feels good to know you're okay with it, after all you're all the family I have left." He told her, and she moved closer to him and hugged him as tight as she could. She couldn't describe how much she loved him.

„I'm very happy for you, both of you." She said, her eyes moving from one happy face to the other.

„Thank you." Anna mumbled, her cheeks flushing red.

They both left her office, giggling and laughing, hand in hand. Elena stared after them for a little, thinking how good it was that her brother had found such an amazing girl. Things are looking good for everyone, she thought, except for me.

After one busy day, she finally left her office, happy to be out of there, which was really weird because she usually loved being there, it used to take her mind off the stuff she didn't want to think about. But today, Damon kept on creeping up on her, and she caught herself a couple of times thinking about him, and smiling stupidly at the wall.

When she got to the parking lot, she saw Damon, standing there, in his car, looking like a god, and smiling at her.

„What are you doing, here?" She gaped at him in surprise.

„I felt like seeing you. And you should know from now, I am not the type to wait." He smirked.

Elena rolled her eyes at him, and got in the car, without protesting. The truth was she felt like seeing him as well, she wanted to see him, to be with him, every minute of every day, but she wouldn't tell him that.

„Where are we going?" She asked, when she saw that he was taking them further away from the canter of the city.

„I want to show you something." He replied.

After a couple of minutes, he hit the brakes and they both got out of the car. They got into a building and Damon pressed the elevator button to the last floor. Elena just watched what he was doing and waited to see what he had in mind. When the elevator stopped, they got out of it and he moved to the ladder that was leading to the roof. Elena hesitated for a moment, looking at him suspiciously.

„Damon, you from all people should know how terrified of heights I am."

„I know, just come, please." He told her and she obeyed, ignoring her racing heart.

When they got to the roof, Elena calmed down a little. When she wasn't looking down it wasn't that bad.

„What do you want to show me, Damon?" She asked, a little confused.

„Look ahead." He simply told her.

Elena lifted her head a little so that she could see what he was talking about, and she gaped in surprise. She could see the most part of New York from up here, the big buildings were standing out from the smaller one, everything was glowing like a big disco ball, and this wasn't even the most amazing thing. The sun was about to set, and this was giving the whole view, a slight orange shade. When she looked up to the sky, she saw how the colors were changing, from slight pink to yellow to orange.

„Oh my god, Damon, what is this?" She gasped, shocked.

„It's the place where I go when I want a little privacy, my little escape so to call it. Do you see the sky? You know how that happens? The sunset and the lights from the city mash up together, and this is the result. It's most beautiful during the sunset and I wanted to show it you."

She just kept smiling, and looking at the amazing view before her. After a moment she turned to Damon and said cockily:

„Who would know that Damon Salvatore is the romantic type?" She teased him.

„Shh, don't tell anyone, I have a reputation to keep." He joked, and moved closer to kiss her. Elena felt like she was in some of those movies, where the leading actor and actress were having their „Hollywood kiss." At this moment a genitor passed by them, and Damon broke the kiss and asked him:

„Sir, sir, would you please take a picture?"

„What?" Elena laughed at him.

„We should follow the romance, right?" He chuckled a little.

The guy looked at them, and seeing how happy they looked, smiled warmly and took Damon's phone.

Damon and Elena stood like that, smiling at the camera, until in the last moment, Damon pulled her closer to him, making her face him, and crashed her lips, lifting her off the ground. Elena was startled at first, but then she went with it, and wrapped her hands around his neck, returning his kiss with the same enthusiasm.

When they finally moved away from each other, the guy handed them the phone and said:

„I think you'll like the result." He hesitated for a while, but then added. „I hope we can all find what you have some day." And then he left.

Damon and Elena looked at each other, neither of them knowing what to say. Instead Damon just looked at his phone and his whole face lit up.

„What?" Elena asked.

„Come and take a look." He told her and wrapped his hands around her waist.

Elena took a look at his phone, and what she saw in it surprised her. Before her eyes were staying two people, who looked incredibly happy. The man had lifted the woman off ground, her legs were in the air, her hands wrapped around his neck, and if she looked closely she could see the little smile on her own face. And behind them was the city, in all its glory.

„Wow..." Elena murmured.

„We look pretty good, don't we?"

„It's an understatement." She told him, and gave him another kiss, feeling how he smiled against her lips.

„Damon?" She said after a few minutes.

„Yes?"

„Can you promise me something?"

„Anything."

„Don't lie to me, ever, please. I..." She started, but didn't know how to put what she wanted to say into words. „I want this between us to work, and this can't happen if we keep secrets."

He just nodded, his thoughts moved to Stefan, for a minute, but he didn't want to ruin the moment, so he decided not to mention, that while she was still with Stefan, they had no real shot together. He decided that they would talk about it some other time. But she was right, there shouldn't be any secrets between them, so he tried to smile, and swallowed heavily before saying the next words:

„Then it's time you know what happened between me and Katherine."

* * *

_This chapter and the next will be a little lighter, because after that I am starting to uncover the murders little by little and, well, let's just say it won't be pretty for anybody. Feedback will be loved :) _


	10. Right and Wrong

_Hey, guys, first of all I want to thank you, for all of your amazing feedback, now I know I say that often, but it really means a lot to me! So, here I am with the next chapter, I really hope you enjoy it :)_

* * *

Elena just stood there, waiting for him to continue. She didn't want to say anything, because she thought she might scare him away, and he would close up to her again. She knew that something big has happened between him and Katherine and it was still hurting him, she knew that it was costing him so much to open up to her and tell her this story, that she couldn't move. Damon ran his hand through his hair nervously and looked at her. She just nodded, hoping this little gesture of hers would give him what he was looking for – support and confidence. He took one last deep breath and started:

„When I met Katherine I was in my third year in the FBI. We met in a bar, I wasn't really much different from how you know me. The same womanizer, a boy, whose only wish was to get into someone's pants with no additional commitments. And it was working for me, every time. Until that one night I met a woman at the bar, I had never seen someone like her; she fascinated me so much that I kept my attention on her all night, which, for the time being, was saying a lot. She was free, funny, cute, she was living for the moment, not caring about the consequences, there was something about her, a fire that was so... tempting that you just couldn't take your eyes off her. We didn't even slept together that night, we talked. It was the first time I sat and talked with a woman for hours. It was very unknown to me, I didn't know the feeling and it was scaring me."

„After that, we left the bar, and went on our separate ways. I didn't have her phone, she didn't have mine, there was no way we could reach each other again, but she was all I could think about, and I knew that if I don't find her, I will never forgive myself. So, well, let's just say there are certain advantages in working for the FBI. I managed to track her down, and after a lot of begging and arrangements I convinced her to go on a date with me. You see the thing with Katherine was, and I suppose, it still is, is that she has free spirit, you can't capture someone like that and chain him in a relationship. But I managed, or I thought I had. We went on our first date, it was perfect, I was getting more and more attracted to her with every minute that was passing."

Elena couldn't help but feel the awful feeling in her stomach, every time Damon said how happy he had been with her. She was jealous of that woman, and she didn't even know why, it was clear he had left her in the past.

„So things got deeper between us. She met my friends, my colleagues, my mom. Well, momma wasn't very fond of her, she kept on saying that this girl is trouble and I shouldn't get involved with her, but you know how the in-love mind works, and I didn't listen to her, I kept on telling her how happy she was making me, and mom just went with it, but she had always known there was something fishy about Katherine, from the very beginning."

„With time, I felt like I wanted, I needed something more, and again, this was very unlike me for the time being. So ever since our second anniversary I started thinking of proposing to her but I was too scared that she'll run away from me, if I ask her, she, very much like me in that department, has serious commitment issue. But after a year, I thought, fuck it, I'll ask her and see what happens. So on our third anniversary I prosed, with getting down on one knee and everything, It was like in a book, or some cheesy movie, and imagine my surprise and happiness, when she actually said yes, I seriously couldn't believe my eyes and ears, it used to be one of the happiest moments in my life. And so, we got engaged, and we started planning a wedding. But after a couple of months, I started feeling how she pulled away from me, I could feel her slipping though my fingers, I didn't know why, I just... I was asking her every time if there was something wrong, and she just used to laugh at me say I was imagining things. But my senses were always good, I knew there was something wrong. So, around three weeks before the wedding I came home during my lunch break, I never do that, but this one time I wanted to surprise her, to cheer her up. Well, when I got there, I saw Katherine naked, with a sheet wrapped up around her, a condom was lying on the floor and there were man's clothes all over the place." He stopped and swallowed. „I never saw the guy, but I told her to pack her bags and get out of my face. In _our _bedroom, Elena. I had to call to all of the people we had invited to the wedding to tell them we were calling it off, it still is one of the most embarrassing things I ever had to do." He finished and turned to face Elena who was looking at him with teary eyes.

„Damon I am so, so sorry." She whispered, wrapped her hands around him and started moving them up and down his back in a soothing manner. „Is that why you don't believe in marriage?" She asked cautiously.

„Yes. You know when you get burned once..." He didn't finish his sentence, but Elena knew exactly what he meant. He was staring at the ground as he said:

„This is what has been bugging me from the very beginning, Elena. I know how it feels to be betrayed by the one you love and I am doing the same thing to my own brother." He just shook his head.

„Damon..." Elena wanted to tell him that she wants to be with him, she wanted to tell him that she would leave Stefan as soon as thing whole murder thing blows off, she wanted to tell him that she would gladly spent her life with him, but she couldn't. She didn't know how he would react, and she didn't want to scare him away and lose him. „You're not a bad person, how many times do I have to tell you that?" She ran her hand through his hair.

Damon just looked at her with his baby blue eyes, the insecurity and guilt still creeping up on him.

„Damon, look, things with me and Stefan are not working out since way before you came into the picture, okay? We've had our problems since... forever and if you ask me, I don't know what we're still doing together; it feels more like obligation now. The two situations are completely different." She was trying to convince herself more than she was trying to convince him.

„No, they're not and you know that." He told her in a low voice, but she didn't felt like talking about this anymore, so she just kissed him, stopping his next words.

„I'm so glad you told me." She whispered to him.

„I'm glad I told you, too." It was true, now that she knew, he felt like a little bit of the burden he was caring had fallen off his chest. The pain, the humiliation, it was all still there, but it felt... better, he realized.

Elena kept on moving her hands up and down, until they stopped at his belt, touching his gun.

„Damon, remember that you promised me something?" She said devilishly. He could use a little distraction as well.

Damon quickly got what she was talking about. „And I intend to keep my promise." He assured her.

„I want to learn now."

„Right now?" He gaped, surprised.

„Yep." She was sure she was sounding like a stubborn child, but she didn't care.

„Are you serious?"

„As a heart attack."

He looked at her for a couple of moments more and then he said:

„Well, if that's what you really want, who am I to say no to these beautiful doe eyes."

Elena's face lit up at his words, and they slowly got down from the roof, and walked up to their car. Damon drove back to the city, and stopped at one small building. They entered it, and he motioned for her to follow him. They got to a big black door, and Damon got a key-card out of his pocket and ran in through the sensors at the door. Elena heard a weird noise and moments later the door swung open, revealing a big training room.

„What's this place?" She asked him, looking around.

„It's an FBI facility. We train here." He informed her. „Now come on."

They moved to closer to the shooting targets, and he handed her glasses and a pair of earplugs. After that he disappeared for a moment and came back with a gun.

„Now, lesson number one. The gun is heavy, it's not as easy as they make it look like in the movies. Here take it, it's not loaded, so it's usually heavier." Elena took the gun from him, and she felt how its weight fell in her hands, he was right, it was kind of heavy. „Now put your arms up." He ordered and she obeyed, wrapping her hands around the gun. „Not like that." He corrected her, coming closer. He pressed his body next to hers, she could feel how close he was to her, and it was making it harder for her to concentrate. „Put your thumb here, like that, and your other finger on the trigger, just like that, good." He put his hands over hers, and her body shivered from his touch.

„Now that's how you hold a gun, is that clear?"

"Yes." Elena said firmly.

"I am going to put bullets in there. So this brings us to lesson number two. You should know that when you're shooting you need to keep a stable position, you need to feel your feet fixed on the ground, otherwise you'll fall back." He said, giving her the loaded gun. She took it and aimed at the target in front of her. She hesitated for a while but then pressed the trigger, feeling some kind of power pulling her back. Damon grabbed her by the waist just in time, and she turned her head to face him. „Told ya." He gave her a kiss, from which her knees felt weaker.

„Damon, I thought you said I should stay focused." She murmured, and he pulled away from her. „Did I even hit the target." She said and turned to check.

„You did." Damon laughed at her. „Just not the right one." Elena saw her bullet on the target next to hers. „Don't worry, you'll get better with time I promise."

After five more failed attempts, and two which actually hit the right target, they decided to call it a night, and Damon drove Elena home. He left her two blocks away from her house and gave her a quick kiss goodbye.

* * *

The next few months went in a little bit of a haze for Elena, she hadn't felt so happy in so long, that sometimes she thought it would get back to her triple. Things between her and Stefan, contrary to everything, were going pretty well, but it was because Elena was happy, and she lit up the whole house, As long as she was happy, he was happy. They didn't fight, they didn't do anything, they just talked. Their sex life was as dead as always, she hadn't had sex with him from the last time on that dinner party, but he seemed not to mind, as long as things between them were good. Elena didn't know how he was managing, but she didn't ask questions.

Damon, on the other, hand, had managed to boost her confidence, she felt much more confident in bed now, than she had ever been, he kept on telling her how amazing she is, and she loved it. They spent time together, usually at his place, once or twice they had gone to a restaurant, but they didn't take that risk very often. He could make her laugh, like now one else, and she knew he felt the same way, although he never actually admitted it. He was making her happier that she had ever felt, and this started to scare her. It had gone to such extremes that when it was time for her to go home, she didn't want to leave, because she felt like her home was with Damon now.

She couldn't miss, though, how with time passing, he got more and more nervous, about the investigation. There hadn't been any new leads for months, no new murders, nothing, things seemed to have frozen, and this was making him worry out of his mind. With every minute that passed he felt more and more attached to Elena, and when he thought about something happening to her, he felt like someone was taking his chest and hitting it so hard, it was difficult for him to breathe.

Elena felt like doing something, she couldn't bear watching him like that. So she decided to cheer him up. She got to his office, and without even knocking stormed inside, locking the door behind her. Damon took his eyes off the computer screen and gave an amused look to Elena:

„What are you doing here, how did you even get here?"

„Well, a pretty face can get you anywhere." She smiled, imitating one of his jokes. He just laughed at her and took a look at his girl. She was wearing a long, black mantle and red heels.

„What is going on here?" He asked, a playful look appearing in his eyes.

„No. Talking." Elena purred at him and started unbuttoning her coat. It fell from her body revealing her, only in her black underwear. Damon's eyes lit up from the sight before him. Elena slowly moved next to him, sitting in his lap. Damon's hands started wandering all over her body. They already knew every curve of each other, every little scar they had. From time to time, Elena even felt that sex was not enough for her anymore, she caught herself thinking about a future with him, kids and all of that, but he had clearly made his position on marriage, and she knew that. Now that she knew about him and Katherine, she couldn't really blame him, he had been hurt, and he didn't want to get hurt again, he couldn't bear the betrayal, the pain, and at times she caught him thinking about it as well, she could say that he was thinking about that by the way his expression changed. All of the pain appeared there, his beautiful features became more and more worried. She never asked for more, although her heart craved it.

And she didn't feel that with Stefan, not just physically. Now she knew that they couldn't connect the way her and Damon could. It was enough just to look at Damon and he knew what she wanted, he understood her, he fulfilled her like nobody else could. Before she met him, she didn't believe in soul mates, she didn't believe there was someone, who could be your other half, but now she got it. Once she found him, she couldn't imagine her life without him, every time she thought about him leaving she felt like someone had ripped her in half and took the other piece of her with him. She needed him, like she needed air, her heart was still skipping a beat every time she saw him, even after months.

She kissed him hungrily, devouring, wanting to feel him again. He returned her kiss just as passionately, their tongues dancing with each other. Elena's hand slowly moved to his pants, unzipping them quickly, she unbuttoned his shirt with one hand, and started leaving a trail of kisses down his stomach, feeling how his whole body tensed up from her touch. She removed his boxers quickly, and teased him with her tongue. A loud moan escaped his mouth and he started whispering her name in pleasure. Elena felt how her insides started tingling for his little pantings, and she couldn't wait anymore. She positioned him at her entrance, and he slowly trusted inside of her, getting the usual feeling of complete satisfaction. He never thought he would feel such a desire for a woman, even after months of being together, he was still there, not being able to imagine his life without the beautiful brunette, without her smile, her laugher, even her pouting. She was truly, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Even with Katherine, he had never felt that, the need to protect the woman with his life, the feeling that he would die before he let anything happens to her. He often caught himself, thinking about their nights spent together, and not only when they were in bed, but also when they would only talk for the whole night, and she would get so tired that she would end up falling asleep in his arms, how she used to come into his office whenever she felt lonely, and would just sit in the corner and watch him work. They were spending every free minute with each other, it didn't matter if they were just talking or having sex or simply sleeping, they needed to be with each other, to feel the other person next to them. For the first time in a long time Damon felt vulnerable, he had slowly started to open up his heart to this woman and he didn't even know when that had happened, it was so sudden, that when it hit him he didn't know how to react.

Another little growl left his mouth, while Elena was moving rhythmically on top of him, they didn't need to talk, they didn't need words to understand each other, all it took was one glance. When Damon felt his release approaching his lips found hers, and he kissed her like there was no tomorrow, feeling her walls tightening around him as she moaned loudly in his mouth, digging her nails into his back, while her orgasm washed over her, followed by his own.

Damon took her in his arms, and she laid her head on his chest, like she always used to.

„Someone's been feeling naughty?" He laughed playfully at her.

„You looked so stressed lately that I wanted to cheer you up somehow." She admitted, looking at him, and smiling warmly.

„You're one little devil." He said and kissed her nose. At this moment her wallet fell on the ground and all of the stuff spilled on the floor. Damon's expression froze as he saw a picture of her and Stefan.

„Damon..." She started, seeing the sudden change in his expression. „Please don't be like that."

„Like what, Elena? Like the other guy, like the one you fuck and then you get back to your husband, like the one you sneak around with, like the second choice?" He exploded.

„No! Damon!" She started yelling at him now. „You know you're so much more that that! And you're definitely not the second choice!" She knew how he must feel, but she couldn't leave Stefan just yet, it was a decision that would turn her whole life upside down and she wasn't sure if she was quite ready to leave this life. She wasn't happy with Stefan, there was no doubt about that, but the moment she left him she would close a whole page of her life, she would turn her back on everything she knew and she would dive in the unknown. She needed more from Damon, but she wasn't sure if he was able to give it to her.

„Oh, really?" His eyes glittered with anger.

„Yes, really." She said cupping his face. „How abourt we talk about it over dinner, and I'll tell you everything you want to know, okay?" She gave him a kiss, and she felt how his body relaxed under her touch.

„Okay, sure." One more thing she liked about him – how calm he was, how strong he was, how he could bear anything without complaining. He was the strongest person she knew.

„Agent Salvatore?" A voice came from behind the locked door.

„I'm kind of busy right now." Damon yelled back.

„But agent, there's development on the Gilberts' case." Damon stood up in a flash and started putting back on all of his clothes.

„What is it?" His voice had become serious and harsh in a number of seconds.

„Caroline Forbes has been kidnapped."

* * *

_Okay, I couldn't help myself, I had to leave that cliffhanger xD I hope you like this whole murder story, because this is what I am going to deal with in the next few chapters! Feedback will be loved, as always :)_


	11. Darkness

_Hey, guys, so the next chapter's here! I hope you enjoy it! :)_

* * *

Elena froze. Neither her brain nor her body would obey her, her mind was becoming blank, almost like it was trying to forget the information it had just heard. She broke down on the couch, and felt how the warm tears started rolling down her cheeks. Was it possible to cry and not know it? She didn't know how to react, she didn't know what to think. Caroline, her cheerful, direct, beautiful, and sometimes a little annoying best friend was missing. Was it possible she could die? What if she died? Elena had lost too many people, she couldn't afford losing another one, she couldn't imagine her life without the cute, little blonde by her side. They had been best friends ever since kindergarten, she knew Elena more than Elena knew herself, and vice versa. A little part of her mind was thinking, praying that since they didn't have anything new for the past couple of months whoever was doing this had given up on them. How naive of her! And now her best friend was gone.

She hadn't even realized she was shaking, until she felt Damon's arms around her, pulling her in a tight hug. She buried her face in the crook of his neck.

„Damon... I don't know what I will do if something..." She started, but her sobs were so violent that she couldn't even form a proper sentence.

„Shh, I am not going to tell you everything is going to be okay, because there is no possible way we could be sure of that.." He started, soothingly caressing her back. If he was trying to calm her down, this was so not the way. „You said no lies, right? But what I can promise you is that I will do everything in my damn power to make sure Caroline's fine, okay?" He continued whispering calmly in her ear.

Elena nodded, but she couldn't let him go. They stood like that for a couple of minutes, until Elena lifted her head and looked at him with teary eyes:

„I thought they were after me, why would they take... " A tear rolled off her eye and Damon wiped it away with his thumb, caressing her skin gently.

„These people, Elena, they're sick, you know that right? There is no possible way to calculate what their next move will be."

„Damon, I can't imagine my life without her. She's like a sister to me." She broke down in his arms again. The last time she felt like that was when she lost her baby, she could feel the physical pain in her chest when she thought about never seeing Caroline again. It was like someone had taken her heart and was squeezing it so hard that she couldn't, move, she couldn't breathe, she couldn't do anything. And she_ needed_ to do something, otherwise she would go crazy. She heard Damon's soft voice again:

„Listen, I have to go down there, would you be okay driving yourself at home? Or should I call you a cab?"

„Go home? I can't go home, Damon! How can I possibly go home, and act like nothing happened, when Caroline's out there somewhere, and they are doing god knows what to her right now?" She rose his voice to him.

„Listen to me. There is nothing you could do right now, okay? And being here, next to me wouldn't help. I would worry about you, when what I should be worrying about is Caroline, do you understand me? This is the safest place for you right now." He explained calmly to her. It was amazing to her how he could stay calm in a situation like that. She knew he was right, and she just nodded, coming to terms with what he said. It was probably best to just stay out of his way and let him do his job. She bit her lip and responded:

„Okay, I understand."

„Let me call you a cab, then." He told her and gave her a quick kiss. „I will do everything in my power to make sure this has a happy ending, I promise you." His piercing blue eyes were boring into her doe ones, support was shining through them.

„I know. I believe in you." She squeezed his hand to back up her words. It was true, if it was someone she trusted, as much as she trusted Caroline it was Damon. She would gladly trust him with her own life, and she believed that he would die, before let anything happen to her. She just hoped he would be as passionate about finding Caroline as well... before it was too late.

She got out of there, got in the cab, and headed to her home. She should tell Stefan right now. The problem was that she wasn't sure how she would do that, because her eyes were filling with tears just thinking about Caroline. She got in the house and let out a sigh of relief when she realized Stefan wasn't there. She got in the shower, and let the hot water relax her muscles, she pressed her back against the wall, and let the tears stream down her cheeks again. She was tired of thinking, and hypothesizing about it, but her mind wouldn't listen to her, all she could think about was Caroline, in some basement, being tortured. She felt how she slid down, her back still pressed against the wall, until she was curled up on the floor, her knees pressed to her chest, the water still falling heavily on her, now a little colder than before.

* * *

Damon got to the laboratory, pushing the door angrily. How could this happen? She had a guard with her, all the time? How could he let that happen? He could feel something like that happening, he just knew it, his hunch had never betrayed him before why would it now? If something happened to Caroline, he was sure Elena would never forgive him, but the worst thing was that he would never forgive himself. He had grown to like the cheerful blonde, with her little snarky comments, and her smile. She was young, so young, she had her whole life before her and he just couldn't let her end up like that, like the others. At least Elena was safe now.

He entered the room and asked loudly, so that everyone could her him:

„Come on, guys, talk to me! What happened?"

„Well, she was last seen yesterday evening, picking up her wedding dress. Her fiancé said that he walked her to her home, and left her there, he hadn't noticed anything suspicion, or out of the ordinary, a typical Tuesday night. And then today, when he went to pick her up, he couldn't find her. Her home was trashed, there were signs of struggle. She didn't go down without a fight." Amanda reported quickly, while showing him the pictures of Caroline's house on the big screen before them.

„Do we know how many of them were there?" Damon kept asking in a steady tone.

„Our best guess is two, one probably wouldn't have taken her down by himself." Another quick responce left Amanda's mouth.

„And there was no DNA, nothing from the attackers, that could lead us to their identity?"

„Sorry, we came up blank. The only thing we found were signs of chloroform."

„Chloroform? She was drugged?" Damon rose his brow.

„Yes, I guess she was too much for them to handle." She shrugged.

„What about how they got out of the house, where did they go?" Damon was becoming angrier and angrier by the minute. This was so not their style, they didn't kidnap, they killed. There was something fishy around here. This was not right.

„We detected the car from a street camera. It was without a license plate, so we think this is what we were looking for. But we lost it, they either changed it, or they got to their location."

„Okay, I want the car brought in, and the area where it was found to be secured." Damon ordered.

„Done and done." Amanda said proudly.

„Good." Damon nodded. „Joey, what we have on the phone?"

„Nothing much, just a bunch of texts and calls from Tyler and Elena." Joey shrugged. „But I'll keep looking."

„Good boy. Speaking about, get me Tyler Lockwood."

After a couple of moments, Amanda handed him a phone and he gave her a considerate nod in return, he knew they were working their asses off because of this case, and he didn't want to create any more pressure for them. He heard Tyler's trembling voice on the other line:

"Tyler, it's Damon." He introduced himself.

"Do you have anything on her? Please tell me you have something." There was no greeting, no anything, but Damon knew how he felt. All he probably wanted to do was to hold Caroline in his arms again; he could hear the panic and the desperation in his voice.

"For now, we don't have much. That's why I am calling, I need you to tell me exactly what happened yesterday evening." He told him in a rather soothing voice, he really felt bad for him.

"I don't know man, one minute I was kissing her goodbye, she was going on and on about how she found the perfect dress, and the next morning she was gone…" His voice started trembling again. He was in a bad place right now and Damon was sure he wouldn't get much out of him.

"I am going to do whatever it takes to find her, okay?" He knew that he could use the calming words.

"Please, Damon, please, bring my girl back to me." He begged.

* * *

Elena finally managed to get out of the shower, and curled up in the same position on the bed. The water from her wet hair was rolling down her back, but she didn't care. All she wanted now was someone to hold her. And she knew exactly who this someone was, she needed Damon, she needed his arms wrapped up protectively around her, she needed his soothing words in her ears, she needed him to tell her everything's going to be okay, and to never let her go, she needed_ him, _but she knew she couldn't always get what she wanted. Thinking about Damon was making her feel a little bit better, because it was taking her mind off Caroline, and the awful images her mind was drawing. But when her mind moved to Damon she remembered how he exploded this morning and her mind became a complete mess again. She wanted to be with him, there was nothing more she wanted in this world, but she was scared to close such a big and important page of her life, which was Stefan, just yet. She didn't know how other people would react to the news that she was nothing more but a cheating whore, she didn't know if Damon would stand up behind her in time of need, if he will give her what she wants – family and marriage. She had always pictured that when she was older, she would sit on the porch with her husband, smiling and chatting, while their grandchildren play around them. _Grandchildren. _The word cut her deep, when she remembered that the chances of her ever experiencing something like that were almost equal to zero. Sometimes she truly thought she was being masochistic. She couldn't understand why is it so hard for her to let go, when obviously things between her and Stefan had been over for a long time now, but neither she nor him wanted to admit it. They were both holding onto something that didn't exist, not anymore. Every time she was leaving the house in the past couple of months, and telling another lie about why she wouldn't be home that night, her heart was breaking . Every time he was giving her a kiss goodbye, and she was running in the other direction, in the arms of Damon, she felt like crying and screaming, the guilt was eating her up from the inside out, but she couldn't stop, because in the moment when her arms met Damon's, her lips met his, their bodies entangled together, craving each other, she felt complete. It was like her heart had found its other half, and it wouldn't let it go no matter what. Instead of being sick of all of this, every time she craved him more and more, and it was not just about the sex anymore. She craved the long talks they used to have, when Elena used to tell him about her family, her high school years, whatever she could think about, and he would just run his fingers through her back, listening carefully every word that was coming out of her mouth, until she would feel too tired, and would just fall asleep in his arms. Seeing his face in the morning was making her heart flutter, and the happiness was washing over her. She wanted to see this face every morning, from now until the rest of her life. She was sure he felt the same way, she could tell by the way he was looking at her, like she was the only woman in the whole wide universe, how his expression lit up every time he saw her. All she wanted was this man. Now and forever.

Her phone beeped and it took her out of her little trance. She reached for it on the night stand, wiping the tears from her face. She unlocked it and saw one new message.

_From: Unknown_

_You want to see your friend alive? Meet me in the garden a couple blocks away from your house in an hour or she dies. No cops._

She started at the phone in a complete and utter shock for a couple of more moments, until the information from the text got to her brain and she realized what exactly it was saying. Then it clicked her. They never wanted Caroline, they wanted her. Caroline was just a bait to get her exactly where they wanted her, on their own terms. She felt the freezing fear taking over her body again, making it impossible for her to move. But she knew, she knew she had to do this otherwise she would never forgive herself. She quickly got up from the bed and put on the first clothes she saw. Her heart was racing and her vision was blurry. What if they double-crossed her? What if she got there and in the end they wouldn't let Caroline go? Should she tell Damon? The questions were twirling in her mind, until she decided she would play by their rules, she couldn't let anything happen to Caroline, because she was too scared. She also knew that Damon probably would never forgive her for that, but right now, all she could think about was saving her best friend. Her phone beeped again and she looked down to see another message.

_From: Unknown_

_Tick-tock._

There was a picture attached to it as well. She opened it and saw Caroline with tape over her mouth, her blonde hair was messy and her face was covered with little drops of blood. But the most frightening thing were her eyes, the fear that had settled there, was more powerful than anything Elena had ever seen. She was in panic, and her look was so begging that she felt the warm tears streaming down her cheeks again. But after that she felt the rush of adrenalin, the confidence that she suddenly gained. If there was a right way to die, it would be to protect the ones you love right? Dying to save Caroline was the wisest, most obvious thing on the world. She would do it in a heartbeat, she realized. She would do it for Caroline, for Damon... She pushed Damon out of her mind and headed for the door, but when she was at the door frame she thought of something. She got back and left her phone on the bed. Maybe this could help him somehow. She ought this to him, at least this.

She got out of the house and ran towards their little place with Caroline. How did he even know to pick exactly this place? She didn't have time to think about it. After a couple of more minutes she was there, in the middle of the garden, waiting for her own death. If someone had told her a couple of months ago that she would be here now, she would have never believed them. But at least right now, for the first time in so long, she felt like she was doing the right thing. She stood there waiting, but nothing happened. Maybe she should have brought her phone with her after all. What if they had sent her some additional clues. She started looking around nervously around her, with every minute that was passing she felt worse and worse. It was like her whole stomach had turned around and she felt like vomiting. She took a couple of deep breaths, but her feet never moved from their position.

After a few more moments she felt two strong hands grabbing her from behind. She started kicking and tried to scream but whoever was holding her silenced her by forcing a napkin to her mouth and nose. She breathed in and she felt a sweet taste, a sensation feeling her up. It was actually pleasant, he mind was going blank, releasing her from all of her problems, all she could see and feel was blackness, consuming blackness, but this time she didn't want to fight it. She just gave in and let the darkness consumed her.

* * *

Damon walked nervously around, waiting for some results. For the past couple of hours he had nothing. Absolutely nothing. All he did was move from one desk to another, checking on the non-existing progress they were making. After a couple of minutes, he decided to check up on Elena, he got his phone out and dialed her number. Funny thing, he knew it by heart now. He didn't even have to look for her in the call book. He kept on waiting to hear her soft voice from the other line, but he came up blank. There was nothing, the phone continued to ring, but there was no one to pick it up. He felt how fear started creeping up on him, but he ignored it, he shouldn't become paranoid, she might be in the shower or something.

So he waited ten more minutes, and tried again. The result was the same. Now he started panicking. Why didn't she pick up the phone?

„Damn it, Elena!"

He took his jacket and stormed out of there in a flash, feeling his team's eyes digging into his back, as he slammed the door behind him. She got into his car and drove in an insane speed towards Elena's house. If something has happened to her... No, he thought to himself, you should think like that. He got to the house and stormed inside without even knocking. Instead of Elena, he found Stefan, sitting casually in one of the armchairs in the living room, watching TV.

„Where's Elena?" He asked directly, making the other man jump slightly in his seat. Damon had surprised him, there was no doubt about that.

„What are you doing here?" Stefan gave him a quick look, shock appearing on his face. He hadn't really seen his brother since that dinner thing, and him barging in in his own house like that was the last thing he expected.

„I asked you something. Where is she?" Damon said, a little harsher.

„I don't know I just got home, she wasn't here." He shrugged.

Damon swore, and dialed her number again. He heard the phone ringing from upstairs, and he quickly got there, feeling a little bit of relief. Maybe she was in the shower, after all. He got to her bedroom, and kicked the door open. He saw her phone laying on the bed, and the first thing he did was to check the bathroom. Nothing. He felt how the fear took over him, ever cell in his body was tensed, he felt how his chest tightened, making it harder for him to breathe. She was gone, his worst nightmare had come true, she was really gone. He looked around him. Just clothes. Everything was in its place, there was nothing that could indicate any signs or struggle. Just her clothes, her stuff. If something happened to her, he would never be able to live with himself. He couldn't even imagine the scenario where he wouldn't be able to see her every day, to touch her every day, to listen to her stories, her laughter, he couldn't imagine a life without that gorgeous smile of hers. No, he would find her, even if this was the last thing he would do.

He heard footsteps approaching and seconds later Stefan was standing in the door frame, confused.

„Could you please tell me what is going on here?" He asked.

„You want me to tell you what is going on?" Damon rose his voice to him, releasing all of his anger on his brother. „What is going on is that your wife is missing and you didn't even fucking noticed!" He screaming in his face.

„If you must know, my wife is missing a lot these days, it's nothing unusual." Stefan shrugged. His words cut Damon, but he was too angry to care right now.

„You really are an idiot, aren't you?" He spat at him again. „Caroline was kidnapped today, and Elena could be..." He couldn't finish the sentence.

„What?" Stefan was truly surprised about the turn of events.

„Just.. you know what, get back to watching TV or whatever you were doing, you're wasting my time right now, and it's pretty precious." Damon turned his back on him.

„It's my wife you're talking about here, I can't just sit and do nothing!" It was Stefan's turn to snap now.

„Really? Is that why you don't give a rat's ass about where your _wife_ is?" Damon yelled again, mocking the word „wife". „She might be your wife, but you're a hell of a lousy husband."

The next thing he knew was Stefan's fist hitting his jaw. He knew that he might have crossed the line a bit, but it was Elena who they were talking about and he was not going down without a fight. He would fight for her until the very end, he realized in this moment. Why would it have to get to a life-threating situation for him to realize that? He vaguely heard Stefan's words:

„You know nothing about me and Elena, understood? Nothing!"

„I know more than you think." He hissed back, feeling the anger circulation through his veins. „Hitting me was not very wise, by the way." He said, and hit his brother back, as hard as he could. He felt how his fist hit his jaw, and he fell on the floor, just like Damon.

Damon just took Elena's phone and stormed out of the house. He opened her last calls, nothing, then he got to the text and when he saw the last two, it clicked him.

„Oh, Elena, what have you done?" He panted heavily, got in his car again, and drove off again. When he got to his team, they were all waiting for him. Amanda was the first one to speak:

„Damon, what happened to you?" She asked, seeing his swallowed jaw.

„I want every fucking team we have, working on that case!" He ordered, ignoring Amanda's words.

„Damon, what is going on?"

„Elena's missing as well."

* * *

_That's it for now! I hope you liked how this turned out, because I am not really sure, anyway, feedback will be loved :)_


	12. Light

_Here it goes, another long chapter with lots of revelations! I am sorry if there are typos or mistakes, I really didn't have time to proof read, so please excuse me! _

* * *

Elena's whole body felt numb. She tried to open her eyes, but they were too heavy. It was like someone had thrown a big rock over her body and she just couldn't move, almost like she was paralyzed. She put all of her efforts and tried to move her hands, but she couldn't. Every little movement was causing her pain, next thing she tried to do was screaming, but there was no point in that as well. She focused all the strength she had left in trying to open her eyes. Finally she managed to, but her vision was blurry, and she couldn't see what was around her. After a few more moments she regained her focus and found herself in some kind of a basement. It was like a big dungeon, with the exception of the two little windows above her head, from where a little light had managed to find its way into the darkness. She had something in her mouth, preventing her from speaking or screaming. She looked down and she saw that her hands and legs were tied to a chair, and every time she tried to move the rope was cutting deeper and deeper into her body. Little drops of blood were falling on the floor from her wounded arms, the pain that she was experiencing, in her whole body, was so much that she was suffocating her. She was never that good in enduring physical pain. She heard a key clicking in the door and she lifted her head in the direction of the noise. A tall, muscular man, dressed in black appeared in the door frame.

"Looks like the sleeping beauty is finally awake?" He said in a mocking voice.

Elena didn't say anything, she just tried and gave him a murderous look, which obviously wasn't so murderous after all, because the man started laughing.

„Don't do that. It doesn't look good on that pretty face, okay?" He stroked her cheek , but she turned her head, disgusted by his touch. He freed her mouth, but she kept on giving him the silence treatment. „Come on now, not even a word?"

One question was burning in her mind, and she knew that if she doesn't ask she was going to explode.

„Where's Caroline?" She hissed through her clenched teeth, wanting to sound a little bit threatening, which in her position was close to impossible.

„Oh, well, she's... gone." He said in the same mocking voice. Elena felt like her heart stopped for a moment. They did it, they double-crossed her, how could she be that stupid? She should have told Damon. She shouldn't have just rushed in here, when she had options. She knew Damon would have never let her do this, because... well, it was crazy. Saying the next words caused her almost physical pain.

„What have you done to her? Is she..." She chocked on her own words, feeling the tears coming, but she wouldn't cry. She wouldn't give them that pleasure. With great efforts, she swallowed back her tears, and looked her kidnapper right in the eyes.

„We let her go." He simply stated.

„What?" Elena gasped, she was so sure, she would never see her friend again that his little confession actually surprised her, a lot. But she wouldn't believe it just yet, he could be playing with her.

„You heard me. _We let her go." _He said, repeating the words slowly, like he was talking to a small child. „See, my boss, he's a man that keeps his promises. He said that she would be alive, and she's alive. You held your end of the deal, and we held ours. But for the „you'll see her alive part" I'm not so sure. You should really remember this face." He said, pointing to himself, with an awful, and kind of scary grin on his face. He looked like a mad man. „It will probably be one of the last faces you'll see." A cold laughter escaped his mouth, and this sickened Elena to her very core. Killing people, kidnapping them, it was all a joke to them, taking a human life didn't actually meant anything, it was all a game to them.

„You keep talking about this boss of yours, is he really such a coward, that he can't do his own dirty job? Or does he just comes and collects the glory?" Elena spat at him, knowing it would somehow cut him. It did. She finally got to him. The man turned her face to her and slapped her right in the face, cutting her lower lip. The blood started flowing from there, but Elena didn't care. He was ready to strike again, when Elena heard a cold, yet, familiar voice coming from the shadows at the door.

„Stop!" His voice was so cutting and commanding that the other man froze in his position, slowly turning to face, who Elena supposed, was his boss.

„I'm sorry.. I didn't realize you were, I didn't know that.." He started stammering, looking for excuse to justify his behavior.

„Get out of my sight." The voice had turned to low and threatening. „Now!" He yelled the last word in a way that made Elena jump in her seat.

The other man just quietly left the room, his eyes examining the floor, while he was walking. The shadowy figure stepped out in the light and Elena finally recognized his features. She had seen them so many times; she had hugged him so many times, cried on his shoulder and laughed at his jokes. She thought her eyes were lying to her, she wanted to believe anything else right now, anything different from what she was seeing. She didn't even realized when the quiet whisper left her mouth.

„Uncle..."

* * *

„Damon?"

„Yes!" He said, a little harsher that he wanted. He was on edge, and he felt like he was close to losing it.

„Are you sure, you're... capable of working this case?" Amanda got closer to his, soothingly caressing his shoulder. She was always the closest to him, his friend; she was always kind and understanding, she simply knew him. She was one of the very few women, who was only his friend. The thought of having something more with her sickened him, because she was like a sister to him.

„What do you mean?" He asked, looking straight into her eyes.

„I mean you... and Elena." She was carefully choosing her words, not wanting to offend him in any way, she knew she was entering a dangerous territory.

„What about me and Elena?" He tensed up.

„Come on, Damon, are you going to lie to me now? We've known each other for far too long, I thought we were past that." She said, sounding a little offended. „It's obvious from a mile that you two are more than just friends. Way more."

„How long have you known?" Damon looked at her with wide eyes.

„From the very beginning, it started around the time you two were on that undercover mission, didn't it?"

„How.." Damon was way too shocked.

„I told you I know you, better than you think." She said, smirking in his direction. „And because I do, I know that you're way too emotionally invested in this one, you can't see straight Damon, you will probably do more harm than good by participating." She admitted, looking him right in the ocean-blue eyes. She had never kept things from him, and she wouldn't start now, the more direct she was, the better, that was just her approach.

„I need to do this, Mandy, I _need_ to." He said, emphasizing on the word need, not knowing how exactly to put into words the feelings that were battling into him. It was like a big twirl of emotions that were trying to get out, but they couldn't. It was so unknown to him, that it was scaring him, and he was not a person to get easily scared.

„This is exactly why you need to sit this out, we'll find her, I promise you." She told him, smiling warmly and soothingly. They were partners, and Damon knew that if she wanted him to sit this out, he better listens to her, but he couldn't. He had to participate, he just had to.

„Mandy..." There was a begging note in his voice now. „Please."

„Damon, don't make me to go to the chief, please, you know I don't want to do it."

„Listen to me!" He said, grabbing her by the arm, his tone has turned a little more harsh now. „If I don't do this, I will never forgive myself, I won't be able to live with myself, do you understand that? If something happens to her, I will... I need to at least know that I've tried to help her, to bring her home, to... Look, I know you'll do everything in your power to save her, but I need to be there, I need to help, I need to do something, otherwise I am going to lose it, I feel like I am losing it now, and you know I don't do that, I am not like that, I... I love her, Mandy." The moment he said it out loud, it all made sense. He had known it, actually for a while, but he just couldn't put it into words, because this emotion was so foreign to him that he couldn't recognize it. But now, when he said it, he felt like a little bit of the burden he was carrying had become lighter.

The redheaded woman's eyes filled with tears, she had thought she would never hear those words coming from his mouth.

„If you screw this up, I'm going to kill you." She said, smiling a little. His blue eyes widened when they locked with hers. „Go, before I change my mind."

Damon didn't wait to be asked a second time, he got out of her sight, mouthing a quiet „thank you" in her direction, while walking away.

„Agent Salvatore!" He heard his name being screamed from the other end of the room.

„Yes." He replied, turning around to face the person who was calling him.

„We found her, sir, they let her go."

Damon's heart stopped in his chest for a moment, assimilating the words he had just heard.

„They let Elena go?" He said, his voice low and somehow weak.

„No, sir, Caroline Forbes, she's in the ER." The man reported, wiping away the tiniest piece of hope in Damon's heart. He stormed out of the building getting in his car, and driving off to the hospital, not caring about speed limitations. If they let Caroline go, then there was hope, he was trying to convince himself, knowing that this was actually bad, because if they had let her go, it meant they wanted Elena all this time, and they wouldn't be so merciful to her. Unknowingly he had stepped on the gas pedal even harder, flying through the streets. A couple of minutes later he hit the brakes in front of the hospital, and entered the ER with a loud thud. He looked around, confused, trying to find at which bed they had situated Caroline. He went to the reception, and asked the woman that was staying there:

„Where's Caroline Forbes?" His question was direct, his voice demanding.

„I'm sorry, sir, she's not allowed to have any visitors, except..." She tried but Damon's next words cut her off. He got his badge out and shoved it in her face.

„FBI. Now where is she, don't make me repeat it again?" His tone was threatening now.

„3 bed on the right." She murmured, seeing the expression on his face.

Damon went where he was told, pulling the curtains. What he saw in there, didn't really surprise him, it wasn't the first kidnapped victim he was encountered, the symptoms were the same – shaking body, pale face, almost like all the blood was drained from them, and eyes full of terror and fear. Next to her was a mid-aged lady, who was talking soothingly to the blonde. Damon supposed she was the hospital psychologist.

„Excuse me, but who are you?" The woman asked, turning her face to Damon.

„FBI, I need to ask her a couple of questions, if that's okay." Damon said, sitting carefully next to Caroline. From the shift of the mattress, her little body shivered and she looked horrified at him, she was like a wounded animal, trying to escape from its attacker.

„It's okay, Caroline, it's me, Damon, remember me? The guy you love to offend and tease so much?" He tried to make a joke, and it seemed to be working, because her eyes managed to focus on his face, a little change went through her face, as she recognized the blue-eyed man before her.

„Damon?" She asked, her voice was husky and low.

„Yes, that's right." Damon kept on talking soothingly to her. „Now I need to ask you a couple of questions is that okay?"

Caroline nodded, but he could say she really didn't want to do that right now.

„But I need you to stay calm, we have the situation under control." He warned her before he started. He was lying, and it was far from one of his best lies, but he didn't want to scare her, making her close up again, he had seen enough of that. „Elena is missing, she went there to save you, and now we need to find her, but we can't do it without your help, I need your help, Caroline, do you understand?"

It was like he was talking to a small child, but he knew this was the right way to go. Caroline's eyes widened in surprise, hearing his words.

„Elena's gone?" The fear appeared on her face again, changing all of her features into a terrified expression.

„It's okay, we got it, but I need you to tell me, as much as you can remember about the place they were holding you at?" He asked, carefully choosing his every word.

„It was dark, and.. it smelled weird, like, like we were underground or something." She started.

„Good, that's very good. Anything else?" This wasn't enough for Damon, this was nearly not enough.

„I heard a noise, outside, like a car, or a train, or a bus, I don't know.. it was definitely a noise from a vehicle..."

„Okay, more?" Damon's voice got demanding, as he realized Elena's time is shortening with every minute that passed. „Please, Caroline, please, you have to give me more than that." He rose his voice, taking her gently by the shoulders, but in that moment, the woman sitting next to his, grabbed his arm, preventing him from getting to her.

„She has post-traumatic stress, she won't tell you anything else, come on, agent, you know that." She told him, her eyes gleaming in his direction, showing his the way out.

„Thank you." He murmured to Caroline, and left, still angry. All of his emotions were battling inside of him, he had never felt like that – fear, desperation, helplessness, anger – everything was blending into one big twirl of emotions, he couldn't control. His phone rang, and shook him out of his trance.

„Yes!" He answered, a little more angrily than he wanted.

„Agent Salvatore, we've got the picture that was sent to Elena ready, the team is here, I thought you should be here as well." Joey's voice reported from the other line.

„Thank you, I'm on my way." Damon hung up and headed to the door, bumping into Tyler on his way out, and almost knocking him down. „Sorry, man." Damon apologized.

„It's okay, do you know where is she?" He asked, the happiness on his face was so visible that Damon couldn't help but be happy about him.

„3rd bed on the right." Damon pointed, and Tyler ran in that direction, but stopped, and turned around to face Damon again.

„I hope everything with Elena works out, bro." He told him, giving him a sympathetic look.

„Yeah, me too." Damon mumbled under his breath, heading for the car again.

He got to the lab as fast as he could, and entered there, seeing everyone gathered around a big screen in the middle of the room. He went there, shoving all the people out of his way, and took a look at the picture of Caroline again, examining every little detail on the big screen.

„We couldn't trace the phone from which it was sent , since it was a disposable one. We suppose it was only used to take the photo and then dumbed somewhere."

„Anything else?" Damon asked, looking intensely at his team.

„Um, we're still searching, we were also waiting for you..."

Damon assumed he kept on talking, but his attention was drawn by the little window in the back of the photo. _A window._ How didn't he see it before?

„Can you zoom in on that?" Damon asked, pointing to where he was looking.

„Sure, of course." One of the other guys said, doing as Damon told him, he zoomed in as much as possible, but the image was all blurry.

„Can you clear that a little?"

„Yes, just give me a minute." The man said again, and continued to type and click something ont the computer and after a couple of minutes the image got considerably clearer, it was still kind of blurry, but it was definitely better than before. „I'm sorry that's all I can do right now, the cam quality is bad."

„It's okay, good job, I think this is enough." Damon told him, looking closely at the image before him. „Does this look like a train to anyone else?" He asked and his team got closer so that they can see better.

„Yeah, kind of, I guess." Amanda said, tilting her head under a weird angle, and looking intensely at the picture.

„Caroline said she heard a noise from a vehicle..." Damon murmured, and his eyes got the determination that they always used to when he was finally understanding something. „Listen to me, everybody! I want you to trace where that disposable phone was thrown, then I want you to look for train rails, train stations, anything with trains in a 10km radius, and after that look for warehouses, abandoned buildings, anything that can have a basement, understood?" Damon yelled, so that everyone could hear him.

„Damon, what's going on?" Amanda asked, trying to match his walking rhythm.

„I think I know where she is."

* * *

„No, no, no, no, no!" Elena yelled, trying to back away from the person standing right before her, but her efforts, of course, were in vain.

„I guess I have some explaining to do." Klaus said, watching her right in the eyes, and talking to her in a way that would suggest they were simply sitting at a cafe and discussing the weather.

Elena's eyes filled up with the tears she had been holding up, ever since she got her, it didn't take long before they started rolling down her cheeks, leaving hot, wet trails on her face.

„No, don't cry now." He said, Elena didn't know if she was imagining things now, but she could swear his voice was softer.

„Why do you pretend to care?" She spat in his face, not-knowing where e she had the strength so say even a word. „All of this, everything, you being there for us, for dad, was it all a lie?" She screamed hysterically, the tears still falling heavily from her eyes.

„Oh, no, lovely, my friendship with your father was real, as well as my affection towards you and Jeremy." He explained, like it was the most obvious thing on the world.

„Keep Jeremy out of this!"

„Oh, no, I won't lay a hand on Jeremy, see, it's all about business, it's not personal." He shrugged, looking so calm, that it was irritating Elena to the fullest.

„It's not personal? Locking me up, chaining me up, and keeping me hostage is not personal?" A cold laugh left Elena's mouth, the pain in her voice was devastating. She still couldn't believe this was real, the man who had been there for her, all the time, who had been her rock, was now trying to kill her. This was all one big nightmare, and Elena just wanted to wake up, to snap out of it, it wasn't real, it wasn't happening. „What do you want?" She hissed at him.

„Oh, sweetie, that's a long, long, story."

„Well, here am I, you made sure I was not going anywhere, I think we have time."

„No, you don't have time." Klaus just smiled at her, but it wasn't his usual smile, this one was cold, sadistic, and there was something twisted about it.

„You're going to tell me what's going on here, if I am going to die, you owe me at least this!" She screamed again, this time louder.

„I guess you're right." He said, turning and facing her again. „I do owe you and explanation."

He pulled up a chair, and sat right in front of her, locking his eyes with her doe ones.

„Do you remember when I found my company? I doubt it, you were just a toddler than, so I found it a couple of years after your father's company, Grayson wanted us to be partners, to share the business, the way we were sharing everything, but I wanted this to be mine, only mine. For once, I wanted to be the one to shine, you know, your father, he was a great man, but he was also the type of people that were always in the spotlight, so I knew that if we were partners I'd do all the job, and he'd take all the credit. So, that's how Mikelson Global was born."

„A couple of years after that, I met a man, at one of those big, fancy dinners that I hate so much. He offered me a deal. He was running a big criminal organization that was dealing with, well... let's say that it is dealing with the more sophisticated kills. So he lightened me up in a plan. What would happen if my company was to be one of the three biggest, one of the only three real estate companies in the North America?"

„What? But what was in for them?" Elena gasped in surprise, she had no idea where this was heading now. Her head started to hurt and she felt like vomiting.

„The deal was, they helped me take down all of the big companies, I give them 30% of my profit, and I'll do them a favor from time to time."

„What kind of favors?"

„Illegal transport, money laundering, stuff like that." He shrugged, and then smiled, obviously amused by the look on her face.

„Oh, my god, uncle, what have you done?" Elena's eyes filled with tears again, as she realized how deep into trouble he actually was. If they caught him, he would be facing a life prison. And after everything, Elena couldn't imagine her life without him, everything was just so blurry in her mind, she wouldn't accept what was happening, she couldn't accept it.

„It's all about money, Elena, I thought you have learnt that by now."

„Money? You have money, why would you need more?"

„Because, dear, money is power." He answered simply. „Now, we're almost done with the clean sweep, I saved the best for last." He said, looking into her eyes again, but Elena couldn't see the warmth in them now, all she saw was darkness, consuming, scary darkness.

„I thought you and dad were friends, how can you disrespect him like that?"

„Oh, yes, we were friends, I pulled his little company from the bottom, when I lent him those money years ago, without me, you would have been out on the street years ago!" He rose his voice now.

„And he paid you back, every last cent!"

„He did, I am not denying that. He was my real friend, this is the main reason I told him everything, I wanted us to be together in this! We would have made such an amazing team, nothing would have stopped us." His look got a little distracted for a second, almost like he was imagining exactly what could have happened in his head.

„Daddy knew about this?" Elena almost screamed, no, this was not happening. Her father was a good man, if she knew one thing, this was it, Grayson Gilbert was a good man.

„Yes, but he refused to join me, which is too bad. Like I said, we would have been perfect together."

„I knew my father would have never gotten involved in something like that!" Elena murmured more to herself than him. „He died with clean conscious."

„About that..." Klaus started, and for the first time Elena saw real regret in his eyes. „Your dad's accident wasn't exactly an accident."

„What? YOU DID NOT DO THIS!" Elena closed her eyes, and started shaking her head violently, like a child who was refusing to listen to his parents. She would have given everything not to have heard those words, this was too much, too overwhelming. „Please, please, please tell you haven't done this." She started begging, her sobs were so violent that her whole body was shaking. Her whole life had been a lie, everything she knew, everything she had known, it was all a lie. She could feel her world falling apart around her.

„I didn't want to, Elena! But they made me, they said he knew too much, and he couldn't live, I didn't want this, believe me! It was either him or me!" Was he trying to make her believe him now? Elena felt repulsed by him, she looked at him, her eyes filled with anger now.

„You should have died for him! He would have done it for you, and you know it!" She yelled at him, and started to fight to get herself free, knowing she wouldn't do much. The little drops of blood started rolling off her hands onto the floor again.

"Then why are you doing this to me now?"

"Because I have to, Elena. Don't you get it, your father blew his and your shot at this!"

„You are sick, do you know that?"

His expression changed instantly, hearing the coldness in her words, the anger behind them. The regret instantly vanished, and the usual arrogant smirk appeared on his face again.

„_I _am sick?" He laughed at her. „I am not the one fucking a manhole!"

He knew he had hit the right spot again. Anger wasn't even close to describing how Elena felt now, she was furious, she felt the adrenalin circulating through her veins, she just wanted to grab the gun that was on his belt and put a bullet through his head. The man she knew, the man she called uncle, was gone. The person who was standing right before her had nothing to do with the loving, caring man that she knew.

„You know nothing about me and Damon, you got it, NOTHING!" She spat at him, taking deep breaths to calm her racing heart. She wasn't scared anymore, the only emotion she was feeling was dazzling anger, that was preventing her from thinking clearly.

„Really now? Let me see if I don't? You say you didn't sneak up from your sleeping husband at night to go and meet with him, and then you were coming back, just before breakfast, kissing Stefan good morning like nothing happened? You didn't run in Damon's arms every chance you got? Stefan is a really nice guy, Elena, and you don't deserve him!" He stopped for a moment and then added. „The things women do these days for one good fuck."

„It's not just about the sex! You don't know Damon, and obviously, you don't know me either, so you have no right talking about us like that!" She yelled at him again, wanting to punch him in the face so much right now.

„Enlighten me, then?"

„He has been hurt, he has been through so much, he's one of the strongest people I know, he's sweet, caring, amazing. Yes, he has flaws, but who doesn't? You know what, he's not flawless, and that's what makes him perfect – his flaws. I love him, everything about him, his good and bad sides, I simply love him, all of him." The words rolled out of her mouth before she could even stopped them. The moment she said it, she felt better for a second and then her whole world collapsed around her again. She would never touch him again, she would never kiss him again, she would never look at those beautiful eyes again. All she wanted to do now, was to tell him she loves him, she wanted to tell him she loves him more than she had ever loved somebody, her love for him was so strong that it was consuming her. It wasn't safe, it was dangerous, and rocky and she was afraid that if she takes that path, she would leave the safetyy of Stefan's arms, and she would dive in the unknown, not knowing where it would take her. But she wasn't afraid anymore, she wanted the adventure; she wanted every little thing that he would be able to offer her. She wanted all of it, and now she would never have it.

„You love him, oh, that's so cute, too bad he would never feel the same way about you, don't you get it Elena, you're just one of his little whores?" He said in a mocking voice. His words cut Elena like a knife, but she was sure as hell not going to show him that he had hurt her. She just looked away, and didn't say anything.

„Enough small talks." He said, and started releasing Elena's arms and legs.

„What are you doing?" She said, gaping at him with surprise.

„Believe it or not, Elena, I hate doing this, you and your father meant a lot to me, but it happens that you're in my way, and as you know, greatness requires some sacrifices."

Elena spat in his face, and this just made him angrier.

„You're making this easier for me, Elena." He told her in a cool voice.

„Just get it over with already, okay?" She said, she would die with dignity, she wouldn't cry, she had already accepted her faith. It was just how things were supposed to be. She was glad, because she had managed to experience something, not all people were blessed with. She had loved, really, truly, with every cell of her body, she had loved. She realized that she had loved him for a while, but she just couldn't admit it to himself, it was kind of ironic, how it took a gun, pointed to her head, to realize that. What her and Damon had, was real for her, it was the best thing that has happened to her, the past few months were the happiest of her life, despite all of the sneaking around and hiding, she had been so happy that at times it was making her head dizzy. Not everybody had experienced something even closer to that and she was happy, she was going to die at piece with herself, and this was what mattered.

She heard how he loaded his gun, but she didn't turn to check. She closed her eyes and waited for her own death, she was actually a bit curious about how would it feel? Would it hurt? Would it be quick? Was there something beyond?

She stood like that, until a noise from the outside made her jump a little, something was happening outside. Klaus had noticed it too, and he just gave a sign to two of the four other people in the room to go and check it out. They waited for them, but the guys never returned, she could see how Klaus tensed up next to her.

In the next moment, a squat flew through the door and then everything happened too fast for Elena to fully realize. She thought she was dreaming, because she saw Damon_. Her_ Damon. He was standing right before her with a gun in his hand. She felt how one of the two other guards tried to get closer to her, but Damon shot them both, one in the chest, the other in the head, before they even made a step towards her.

He tossed her a gun, and she caught it pretty quick, considering everything in her mind was one big mess now, but in the moment her fingers closer around the trigger, she knew what she had to do, she turned to Klaus quickly, who was just smiling at her, mocking her.

„Come on, darling, we both know you can't do this."

Everyone else had frozen, at Damon's command, she guessed, waiting to see what she would do. She and Damon had trained a lot, so she was sure that if she wanted to shoot him in the heart, she could do it very easy. But she couldn't. She felt her finger pulling the trigger, and one bullet cut through his leg, making him fall on the floor and scream in agony. But Elena wasn't done.

„That was for dad." She said, and her finger closed around the trigger again, pulling it, as the next bullet tear up his skin and went through his shoulder. „And this is for me. Dying would be too merciful for you."

She said, and in this moment, she heard her name being called. She turned around and her eyes fixed on the ocean-blue ones she thought she would never see again. The gun dropped from her arm, and she ran in his direction. He caught her almost in the air, and spun her around, not being able to believe this precious creature was in his arms again. The look on his eyes was telling her everything she wanted to know. They didn't need words. She buried her head in the crook of his neck, and started sobbing quietly; it took her a few moments to realize that these were tears of happiness. She was holding onto him for dear life, now that she got him, there was no way she was letting him go again. He buried his face in her hair and he whispered, his voice low and weak:

„Don't you do that again? Do you hear me, never!"

Elena nodded and pulled away from him to look him in the eyes again.

„I love you." She simply said, as another tear rolled off her eye.

„What?" Damon was shocked to hear her confession.

„I love you, I love you, I love you, oh my god I love you so much, that it hurts me, every cell of my body loves you, do you understand? And it doesn't matter if you don't love me, because I can love for both of us. I. Love. You. God it feels so good to say it." She was talking so fast, and she wanted to go on, but he shut her up with a kiss. His lips crashed hers and the usual feeling of coming home took over her again, a feeling she thought she'd never experience again. When they finally managed to pull away from each other he just laughed at her.

„Why are you laughing now?"

„Because I love you too, you silly." He wasn't much of a talker, and hearing those words from his gorgeous mouth meant so much to her, that she felt her whole world spinning around her.

„You do?"

„Yes, I do."

„I.." She wanted to say something, but in that moment she felt that everything was really spinning around her, she wasn't imagining things, her vision became blurry again and she started to fall into the darkness that was slowly consuming her. It was so sudden that she didn't even had the time to fight it. The last thing she heard was Damon desperately yelling her name, there was so much fear and pain in his voice. She wanted to come back to him, but right now, she was too tired.

* * *

_So, some of you saw that coming, my original plan wasn't like that, but with time I thought this would be best! I love the guy, I do, but he's just born to be the villian. Now I had a lot to say in this one I hope I haven't missed anything! Feedback will be loved :)_


	13. Choices

The doors flew open, as a team entered the hospital doors, caring a young, beautiful woman. Her eyes were closed, almost like she was sleeping, a peaceful expression on her face. She had a couple of little scratches on her face, and her lower lip was cut, a little blood still flowing from the wound. Her hands and legs were bruised, trails from a rope were still visible, it had cut so deep into her skin, that it was sure she would have scars.

A man was running next to the team, holding the woman's hand tightly in his own, the fear and panic on his face were heartbreaking.

„Sir, we need you to step back, that's as far as you can go." A young doctor said, pushing Damon out of the way. He instinctively reached for his badge, but then he remembered it wouldn't really help him much in this case.

„I need to know if she's gonna be okay, I can't just sit here and wait..." He started, boring his beautiful eyes into the hazel one of the female doctor. She looked at him, seeing all of his pain, and her features softened, as she was obviously thinking about something.

„Are you family?" She asked him.

„No, I'm... I'm..." He tried, but he didn't know what he was. He had no place in her life, he was always on the side lines. He wasn't family, he was nothing, none of her friends knew about him, and none of his friends knew about her, as far as the world knew, they were just two strangers.

„If you're not family, there's nothing I can do right now, I am sorry." She looked sadly at him. „Now if you excuse me, I have a young woman to save." She smiled at him and followed the team that had carried Elena out of Damon's sight.

How did this happen? He had just gotten her back, he couldn't lose her again. Just when he thought, that for once, something in his life could work out, something had to rip it away from him, as they did with everything and everyone he loved. That's why he was so closed up to himself, because if he let himself have the luxury of loving someone, something bad always happened. An hour ago, he had felt like the happiest person on the planet, hearing those three simple words coming out of her gorgeous mouth had had such an impact on him. He replayed the scene over and over in his head, remembering her doe eyes gleaming in his direction, her smile, as she said the words. It was simply the happiest moment in his life. All he wanted from her now, was to wake up, he wanted her to open those amazing eyes of hers and look at him again, he wanted to see the warmth and love shining through them again. But all he was left with, was the painful waiting, the not-knowing of what happens next. In this situation he was powerless, he couldn't do anything.

After what was probably half an hour, but it seemed more like a year to Damon, a nurse came in the waiting room and started looking at the people there.

„Is there someone here for Elena Gilbert?" Her clear voice echoed in the room.

Damon got up in a flash and almost ran to her.

„How's she?"

„She's conscious. But the doctors are still running some tests, they don't know what caused the seizure." She replied.

„Can I see her?"

„Yes, follow me."

The nurse let Damon to one of the hospital rooms, and opened the door. Damon turned his face to Elena, their eyes locking together. She was wearing a hospital robe, an IV was sticking out of her arm, and as Damon noticed, she was trying to avoid looking at the needles in her hand. A huge smile appeared on his face as he got closer to her, mouthing a little „Thank you" to the nurse, as she exited the room.

„She lives, ladies and gentlemen." Damon said, and he could hear the calmness in his own voice, how his body relaxed the moment he saw her. She was okay, at least for now, she was okay.

„Really funny." She responded, her voice was husky and low, but Damon could hear the playful note in her tone.

„Move over." He said, and positioned himself next to her on the bed, wrapping his hands protectively around her small body.

„Careful with... those." Elena said, and took a quick look at her arm.

„When haven't I been careful?" Damon tried to sound offended, earning himself a little smile from Elena. „I'm so glad you're okay." He told her, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, the look in his eyes was telling her everything she wanted to know.

„Damon, what happened there? I remember you saying how you.. you.." Everything in her head was a big blur, and she couldn't distinguish if what she remember was real or not.

„That I love you?" Damon finished her sentence calmly, looking straight into her eyes.

Elena nodded, feeling how her body relaxed hearing that what she remembered was true. She needed it to be true so badly.

„I'm never going to get tired of hearing this." She smiled, and kissed him, wanting to feel as much of him as possible. It started off as a sweet kiss, but Elena deepened it, sliding her tongue into his mouth.

„Easy there," Damon laughed, breaking the kiss. „I know I'm irresistible, but we're in a hospital."

„If I remember correctly, doing it in public places was your thing." She teased him, remembering how they did it once, in an elevator.

„My thing? If _I _remember correctly you were the one who gave me that blowjob in the movie theatre."

„The movie was boring." Elena chuckled.

„Hey, I didn't say I was complaining." Damon said. „But now, what you need to focus on, is getting better." He kissed her gently again, and she cuddled in his chest, her head resting peacefully onto him, she wanted to keep this feeling forever, she wanted him... forever. She took a deep breath and said the next words very quickly.

„I'm going to tell everything to Stefan, as soon as I get out of here."

„What?" Damon snapped his head in her direction, not sure if what he had heard was actually true.

„Everything that happened made me realize that life is short, if we don't take risks, if we can't let go of the things that hold us back, we can never move on. And I want to move on, Damon." She locked her eyes with his, and smiled mildly.

When he didn't say anything, she started again.

„I want to move on with you." She clarified. „The question is, is it what you want?"

A week ago, Damon would have said no, but now, after the last couple of days, after he got a taste of what his life would be without her, he was sure what he wanted – he wanted her. She was not just one of his „whores". She was so much more than that. He was scared, scared as hell, but he wouldn't let his fear get in the way of his happiness, this woman was making him happy, and he'd be damned if he passed on this chance.

„I'm ready." He said firmly, warmth was shining through his ocean-blue eyes.

„Really?"

„Really."

A huge smile appeared on her face, as she started showering his whole face with kisses, kissing every part she could get to.

„You." She said and kissed his cheek. „are" then his nose. „the best thing that has ever happened to me." Her lips finally found his, and they let themselves get sucked into another one of their kisses. They just couldn't get enough of each other.

„You do realize, you're going to be in a committed relationship now, right? Fun time's over." Elena chuckled a little.

„I wouldn't say that, exactly." He smirked, sliding one hand inside of her hospital robe. „No underwear, mhm, I like that."

„Well, I doubt the hospital has a lot of underwear in store." Elena said sarcastically, as Damon playfully rubbed her with his thumb, earning himself a moan. He continued his little play for a couple of more moments, feeling how her small body tensed up against him, and then he moved his hand as quickly as he had slid it in. „Damon!" She protested.

„With you fun time will never be over, just wanted to remind you that." He purred in her ear, and from the sound of his voice she felt wave of warmth going through her body. „More of that, when you're out of here."

She pouted, but she didn't say anything more. The fact that he wanted her to get better more than he wanted to get into her pants, was a big sign of how much he had grown since the time she met him. Elena felt very proud of him, and she gave him a dashing smile.

After a couple of more moments, she thought of something.

„Damon?"

„Yes."

„Um, how many people have you... The two guys you shot out there..." She didn't know how to put what she wanted to say into words, without offending him.

„How many people have I killed?" Damon said, in the same calm voice, but she felt how his body tensed up next to hers.

Elena nodded.

„More than I want to admit. Let's just go with „a lot."" He responded, looking away.

„How does it feel, taking away a human life?" She was just curious, she hoped he didn't mind.

„How does it feel? It makes you feel powerful. Seeing how the light in the other person fades, it makes you feel strong." He replied. This was an answer Elena didn't expect to hear. „But then comes the guilt, the one that's eating you up from the inside out, the one that's keeping you awake at night." His voice had turned to almost a whisper.

„Do you feel guilty now?"

„For killing those two scumbags? No. I could have done it again in a heartbeat if I had to." He said firmly.

„Really?"

„Yes, Elena, really. Do you have any idea what it was for me? Thinking you could die at any second, feeling so powerless? I thought I was going to lose it." He confessed, looking away.

The guilt started creeping up on Elena as well.

„I'm sorry." She said simply.

„I would have done the same in your place, It's just, you're so, so, so..." He was obviously looking for a word.

„So what?"

„Stubborn." He finally said. „Like me."

„Looks like you and me are very much alike in that department." Elena giggled.

„Yes, it does."

„What will they do with uncle?" She said, and in the moment she did, her eyes started filling with tears, the betrayal, had hurt her deeper than anything in her life.

„I don't know. He's facing some serious charges. If you ask me, a lifetime prison is almost certain."

A tear rolled off Elena's eyes and left a hot trail on her cheek.

„Don't, Elena, the guy was a dirtbag." Damon tried to calm her down.

„You know.. he, he was the one responsible for dad's death." Elena said and looked at Damon, as more and more tears started rolling down her face.

„What?" Damon couldn't believe his ears.

„He was behind it, it wasn't an accident." She sobbed. „And still, I can't.. I still can't accept that he has done all of this Damon, he was like a father to me, a friend, my rock, all these years, how can I just forget that?"

„Come here." Damon said, and took her in his arms, feeling how she was crying in his chest, her little body trembling from her violent sobs. He didn't know what to say to her, so they just stood there, like that, perfectly comfortable with each other. Damon let her cry it all out.

After a couple of more minutes, he felt how her body tensed up next to his, and he knew there was something wrong before he heard her piercing scream.

„Elena!" He heard himself yelling as he watched how her body was shivering from the convulsions.

„It hurts!" She cried, and without even realizing it, she ripped her IV from her hand.

„What hurts, Elena?" He pressed the red button next to her head with all of the power he had and he kept on hitting it.

„I don't know, it's like my whole body is on fire, it hurts Damon, make it stop." She cried desperately again, as a couple of nurses and the doctor Damon talked to before flew through the door.

„Give her morphine!" The doctor yelled, and Damon saw how a couple of moments later, a needle pierced through her skin, and he heard how Elena's screams faded and she closed her eyes, he felt how someone pushed him off the bed.

„What's going on?" He asked, as he saw how two nurses took her away through the door.

„What's your name?" The young doctor asked calmly.

„Damon, but I don't see how that's rele..." He tried but she cut him off.

„Listen to me, Damon, we just got her scans. She has an abdominal bleed. It means that her stomach is filling with blood right now, which causes the pain, we need to find the source of the bleeding, and fix it, okay? We're taking her to surgery right now, it's all going to be okay, I promise you." Her voice was soft.

„You can't know that." Damon heard his own voice, as the desperation was taking over him, again.

„Yes, I can." She said firmly. „Look at me, I'm going to bring her back to you!"

„You better." Damon murmured.

„I'm going now, we can't afford to lose more time, I've got this, okay?"

Damon nodded, feeling completely powerless again. He broke down in the bed next to Elena's, wondering what had he done to deserve all of this. He couldn't be happy for more than 5 minutes, could he?

He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and he got it out.

„Yes." He said, sounding tired.

„How's she?" He heard Amanda's voice on the other line.

„She's in surgery right now."

„What? Why?" She couldn't hide the shock in her voice.

„She has an abdominal bleed. The doctor said she should be fine, but..."

„Damon, it's all going to be okay, I'm sure of it." She tried to calm him down.

„You can't know this, none of you can know this!" Damon exploded.

„You're right, I can't, but I can hope right?" She stopped for a moment. „I hate making you do this right now, but you have to come here."

„I can't come! I am not leaving her!" Damon almost screamed.

„You can't do anything there, Damon, the surgery will take a couple of hours, at least. But you are needed here, Damon, please."

He knew she was right.

„Okay, fine, i'll be right there."

* * *

Elena felt her eyes heavy again. It was like a deejay-vu, but this time nothing hurt, at least when she wasn't moving, nothing hurt. She opened her eyes with a lots of efforts to find herself in the same white room she was before with Damon. She shivered when she remembered the cutting pain that was tearing through her body, she had never felt something like that, it was like someone had taken a knife and was slowly drilling holes in her whole body. But right now, she didn't felt pain, she didn't felt anything to be honest. But it was nice.

The happiness filled her again, as she remembered Damon's little confession from before. He wanted to be with her, he wanted her. She knew that taking this step was a lot for him, so she decided from now on, they would make just baby steps. She didn't want to scare him away, the guy has been through enough. She knew he had changed a lot, but the most amazing thing was that he had made it for her. She couldn't forget the look on his face when he saw her in that basement, how his whole face lip up, how his features relaxed, everything was written on his face. She wanted this man, more than she had ever wanted anything. She needed him like she needed air, at the thought of not seeing him again, of him leaving her, her chest tightened and she felt like she couldn't breathe. This kind of love – so consuming – it was more than Elena could handle at moments, but this was also the thing that made her realize he was the right choice. He was the one, the only one. She had loved before, but nothing could compare to this. She had never before loved someone with everything she had, and now she knew what love really is.

She heard a knock on the door and a foreign doctor entered.

„You must be, Elena, right?" He said, looking down at what Elena thought was, her chart.

„Yes, where's the other doctor?" She asked, confused.

„Her shift's over. But I operated with her." He explained. „You had a pretty bad abdominal bleed, but we managed to fix it and we're expecting a full recovery." He smiled. „And the nurse told me to let you know that a man has been calling non-stop for the past 4 hours. We let him know you were okay."

„Damon..." Elena, murmured and smiled. „But why were you there, I mean she was the surgeon right?"

„Yes, she is, but she needed help, so she paiged me." He stopped for a moment, trying to figure out how to say the next words.

„Why, I thought you said everything went fine?" Elena was even more confused than before.

„Yes, it did, actually, but there's something else you need to know. Let's start with my name, shall we? I'm doctor Wilson, and I'm a gynecologist."

Elena felt like her heart had skipped a beat at his words.

„Your blood results came in after you were already in OR." He started. „You are pregnant, congratulations." He smiled at her.

Elena froze in her place, she didn't know what to say, she remembered the awful pain, and something cut her again.

„I _am_, not I was?" She asked, not sure if he had understood her questions.

„There were some complications, since you've been through a lot the past couple of days - medicines, stress, you were drugged, and now a surgery. Your body went in shock, so we had to act fast, but we managed to save both you and the fetus. It's still very small, but with the right technology we managed to find a heartbeat, you have a strong little warrior." He smiled again.

Elena still couldn't fully understand what he was saying. She was pregnant, but how.. this was impossible, or so she thought.

„Haven't you experienced some nausia or?" He asked.

„Now that you mentioned it, I did, but, I thought it was nothing, I thought it was some kind of a cold. And ever since I had a miscarriage, my period is not really regular so..."

„You had a miscarriage?" The doctor asked.

„Yes, a year ago, and the doctor said that there's almost no chance of me having a child again." Elena's eyes filled with tears.

„Well, almost seems to be the key word here. Now I'm going to perscribe you some vitamins, you should avoid stress situations, and come to regular checkups, twice a month should do it. We're going to make sure, nothing happens to this baby." He gave her another dashing smile, as Elena felt her head spinning. All she ever wanted to do was be a mother, and now she had been given that chance. She and Stefan had been trying for so long, and nothing happened, while now with Damon, they didn't even try and... She felt the tears streaming down her cheeks again.

„Thank you, thank you so much." She said through her tears to the doctor. „I would have hugged you, but..." She pointed to her IV and he just laughed.

„It's okay." He said.

Elena heard a knock on the door, and she saw Stefan at the door frame.

„Elena! Are you okay? I would have come here earlier, but they called me ten minutes ago." He said, a note of worry in his tone. It had nothing to do with the panic and fear in Damon's voice when he heard her screaming in pain, convincing Elena, one more time, what the right choice for her was.

„She's fine, mister, and can I ask who are you?" The doctor asked mildly.

„I'm her husband."

„Oh, then I have good news for you, you're going to be a father." He said, and left the room leaving Elena, and an obviously confused Stefan, alone.

„What does he mean?" He asked suspiciously.

Elena took a deep breath, she didn't want it to happen like that, but now, she didn't have a choice.

„I'm pregnant, Stefan."

„But how, we haven't..." Something in him clicked as he came to the realization of what was happening.

„I'm so sorry, Stefan, I never meant for you to understand about this like that, I am so so sorry." Elena tried to apologize, knowing it was pointless, she was hurting him right now, and there was nothing she could do about it.

„Who is he?" He asked in a low and threatening voice.

„Does it even matte-" Elena started, but he cut her off.

„Who is he?" He repeated again, his voice getting harsher and harsher by the second.

„Damon." Elena murmured.

„What?" Elena could see the shock in his face as he turned his face to her, the usual calmess and warmth had left them, replaced by anger and coldness. She had never seen him like that. „My own brother?"

„I don't know what to say Stefan, I am so sorry... I never meant to fall in love with him, it just happened, I am so sorry." She kept on apologizing, like these were the only words left in her vocabulary.

„Love?" Stefan spat the word like it was some kind of filth on his shoe, Elena had never heard him talk like that. „What love, Elena? You're just another dirty little slut, but the difference is that caring his bastard."

„You can offend me as much as you want, but don't you dare saying a word about my child!" Elena screamed in his face.

„Oh yeah, sure, you know what Elena, I've been there for you all those years, trying to support you as much as I can, but this, I never expected this from you. I'm going to take everything from you, do you understand me, everything! You can go back to your „love" now, I'm done dealing with whores like you." He said and left the room, slamming the door with such forse that it made Elena jump slightly.

She needed a couple of moments to put herself together, she knew Stefan would be hurt, but he had never talked to her like that. She guessed she deserved it. She reached for her phone and dialled Damon's number.

„Elena?" She heard his voice on the other line. „Are you okay?"

„Yes, I'm fine, Damon, everything's okay." She tried to calm him down. She was sure she heard a sigh of relief coming out of his mouth. "But we have a problem."

"But you said you were okay?'

"Yes, it's not about that. Stefan found out about us."

"How?" Damon was purely shocked.

"I am going to tell you everything later, it's just.."

"I don't understand how that is a problem, wasn't that what you, what we, wanted?"

"Yes, but Damon, he was furious."

"Yeah, it's normal that he's furious, we made him look like a fool." Damon said, feeling how the guilt started creeping up on him again.

"You don't get it, we signed a prenup, Damon." She said quietly.

"No, no, Elena, damn it, no." He swore, as he realized where this was headed.

"There is an infidelity clause. He can take away my company Damon, and he will. He can take away everything from me."

"I'm going to find a loophole, Elena, there must be a loophole."

"No, there's not.." Elena said, a sad look appeared on her face.

"I'm going find something, okay? I am going to talk to him. Maybe…"

"I'm not sure talking to him would be a good idea now." Elena murmured.

"I have to try."

"Damon?"

"Yes?"

"I need to tell you something, can you come here after that?"

"Yes, sure."

"And Damon?"

"Yeah."

"I love you."

"I love you too." He said mildly and hung up.

"Enough with the baby steps." Elena mumbled under her breath.

* * *

Damon got to Stefan's house and knocked, but he didn't get any answer. He entered the house and called his name, but nobody answered, again. He was just about to leave when he heard a loud thud, like something had just broke, coming from upstairs. He got there quickly and realized the sound was probably coming from the bedroom. He opened the door quietly and the sight he saw there surprised him.

Stefan was there, on top of some girl, moving in and out of her restlessly, all he could hear was the girl's quiet moans of pleasure.

"I see you've moved on pretty quick." Damon said sarcastically, not caring that he interrupted his brother in such a moment.

Stefan jumped as if he was stung and he rolled off of the girl, revealing her face. A surprise took over Damon's face as he recognized whose face it was.

"Katherine?"

* * *

_This chapter turned out kind of different from what I had planned, and I hope you like how the things turned out to be. Feedback will be loved :)_


	14. What Happens Next?

The shock in his bright-blue eyes was so consuming, that he couldn't even say a word. He just watched as Stefan's eyes widened in surprise as well, hearing that Damon knew the girl he was with. He was moving his eyes from one shocked face to the other. Katherine had even forgotten to cover herself up, at the sight of Damon, she just froze there, her mouth half open in a silent surprise, her whole body stiff. But she was the first one to snap out of the trance, she pulled the sheet up to cover her naked body and looked everywhere but at Damon, nervously squeezing one side of the sheet in her hand. Damon shook his head as the time started ticking again for him. The moment he saw her face, his whole world spun around, and then stopped, not being able to start moving again.

"Oh, come on, don't be shy with me now, it's nothing I haven't seen before." He tried to play the sarcastic card, like he was always used to when he was deeply hurt and he didn't know what else to say. As much as he didn't want to admit it, seeing her, like that, after all this time, it cut him deeper than he wanted to admit. And it wasn't because he still loved her, the only feeling he had towards her was resentment, it was because it brought back a lot of feelings to the surface, feelings he had been trying to hide with years – humiliation, pain, so much pain.

"What's going on here?" Stefan was the second one to break the uncomfortable silence; the tension in the room could be cut with a knife. Katherine was still being speechless, her eyes glued to the floor, like it was the most fascinating thing she had ever seen. "Do you know each other?"

"You could say that." Damon said with the same sarcastic tone, though he could feel how his facade was cracking up, revealing all of the pain he had kept buried inside. "Come on, honey, tell him." He said the word "honey" with such hatred, that he surprised even himself.

Katherine, though, seemed to have lost the ability to speak. She kept on watching the floor, and not saying a thing.

"Kat?" Stefan's voice sounded soft, his tone was almost seductive, like Damon wasn't even in the room. The woman lifted her head and locked her eyes with the green one of the man before her. Watching them like that, Damon realized something, Katherine and Elena actually looked very much alike, the face structure, the lips, the cheekbones – they had almost the same facial structure, how didn't he notice that before? But the resemblance ended there – when the character was concerned, Elena and Katherine were complete opposites. Elena was kind, sweet, and sometimes she could even be shy, she was always ready to help the others, putting herself second, she had big, warm smile and even bigger heart. Katherine, on the other hand, was seductive, sly and selfish. She would always put herself before others, to save her own skin, not caring about the consequences. Her looks was what she was counting on the most. Elena loved with everything she had, and Katherine… Damon wasn't sure if she was even capable of love. "Tell me." He heard Stefan's voice again, which shook him out of his trance.

"Yes, Katherine, tell him, I'm dying to know the story." Damon was making the situation even worse, putting salt even in his own wounds.

"Oh, cut the act, Damon." She snapped her head in his direction, locking her eyes with his. Fire was dancing in them, which meant, he had managed to get through to her, cracking her façade of a shy girl, full of regret.

"And here she is. It was about time, I started to get worried." He said in the same mocking tone, he wasn't going to give her the pleasure of showing how hurt he actually was.

"I know you better than you think, Damon. I know that right now, you're tearing up from the inside." She said calmly, looking him challenging in his eyes. She knew that she was hurting him, Damon realized, she just didn't care.

Damon clenched his fists, without even realizing it, the anger started to circulate through his veins.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Stefan rose his voice, making them both look at him. In their mutual need to hurt each other, they had forgotten he was even there.

"Damon was my fiancé." Katherine said, and looked at Stefan, the expression on her face suddenly changing. Her features softened and she even attempted to smile a little bit, trying to soften the blow.

"_He_ was your fiancé?" Stefan gaped in surprise.

Katherine just nodded, and she reached to touch his face, the soft skin of her hand brushing against Stefan's. Damon felt like throwing up.

"What do you mean by that 'he'?" Damon asked suspiciously, capturing the tone in his brother's voice.

Katherine and Stefan just looked at one another, and Damon saw how Stefan's features changed, almost like he was accepting something, while a fire started dancing in Katherine's eyes. She has always loved a good scandal, Damon thought to himself.

"Oooooh…" Something in Damon suddenly clicked as he realized what was going on. "It was you, wasn't it?" He said, his voice was as cold as ice, the tone of his face changed in a grimace of hurt, not being able to keep on his façade anymore.

"Damon, I swear to God, I didn't know it was…" Stefan started, but Damon cut him off.

"If you knew, would it make any difference?"

The look on Stefan's eyes, and his silence gave away his answer.

"Yeah, so I thought."

"Now we're even." Stefan said the first thing that came to his mind.

"What?" The disgust in Damon's voice was so obvious, how could he talk like that? Even Damon had his limitations and Stefan had just crossed them all.

"You fucked my wife, I fucked your fiancé." He responded, almost like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Is this a joke to you?"

"Actually, I think it's pretty funny."

Before he even realized what he was doing, Damon's fist hit Stefan's jaw for the second time, crashing his bone with all the force he had, almost hoping that by hitting the crap out of him, he would feel better. It didn't 'happen. He felt Katherine's small arm wrapping around his own, and pulling him away from Stefan. Of course, even if she wanted to, she couldn't stop them, but Damon decided that there was no point in fighting him. It wouldn't change anything. He stepped back, pulling his arm out of Katherine's harshly, and giving her a look full of hatred. At the sight of his expression she instinctively pulled away, getting closer to Stefan.

"What the-" Stefan started, wiping away the blood from his face. "I did the same thing to you as you did to me, you have no right to be angry!" He exploded, giving his brother a poisonous look.

He was right, actually, Damon realized, but he wasn't going to tell him this.

"You know what, enjoy her." He said, the mocking note returning in his voice. "She's a real catch."

He exited the room, slamming the door loudly behind him, in the same moment as Katherine moved closer to Stefan, and started looking at his jaw, a worried look appearing on her face. Worried, Damon thought, she was worried about him. He didn't know what was the thing that hurt him the most, he just felt like being used, again, the feelings he had buried a couple of years ago, surfacing again.

He needed to see Elena, he needed to tell somebody everything, he couldn't hold it back anymore.

He drove to the hospital, his vision almost blurry because of the anger and rage circulating through his body. He pulled over at the hospital parking lot and slammed the car door with such force that he was surprised the glass didn't break or crack. He stormed into the hospital, almost running to Elena's room. He found her just almost like he had left her – lying on the bed, with an IV stuck in her arm, the liquid slowly getting into her body. But now she was holding a book, and there was something different in her expression, almost like she was glowing.

She heard footsteps and her eyes moved from the book to the door to see whoever had just entered the door. Seeing who it was made her face light up and a huge smile appeared on it, revealing her white teeth. It took her only a moment to realize something's wrong. She could say by the look in his eyes, and by the expression on his face that something was seriously bothering him.

„Damon, what's going on?" She asked directly a note of worry creeping up in her voice.

„It's.. " He ran his hand through his hair, not knowing how to explain what he had just saw. He knew it would be devastating to her as well. „I went to see Stefan."

„And? What happened? Did you talk to him? What did he tell you?" The questions kept on flowing from Elena's mouth, she was a little worried about what Stefan could have told him. It should have been her to tell him such important news, and she didn't know how he would react.

„Well, when I got there, he was... busy." Damon said, he was never the type to lose his grammar, but here he did, not know what to say.

„Busy? Busy how?" Elena squinted her eyes in suspicion, now sure there was something wrong. After a couple of more moments of silence, she started to get anxious. „Damon! Don't go all shy on me now."

„He was with another woman, Elena." He said mildly, looking her right in the eyes to see her reaction.

In the beginning Elena didn't even move. She just stood there, her eyes glued to Damon's, but it was like she wasn't even seeing him. Then her features changed, a thousand emotions running through her face – anger, humiliation, surprise, and then acceptance. Damon was so shocked to see the last one, he thought she'd be furious, yelling and screaming frantically. This was not a reaction he had expected to see.

„Elena?" He asked hesitantly. „Are you okay?"

„I... I don't know how to react Damon, how do you react when you hear something like that?" She responded, her voice was so low, almost a whisper. „I understand." She said simply in the end.

„You what?" Damon's voice rose, like he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

„He was hurt, Damon, you didn't hear the way he talked to me. I've never seen him like that. That's probably the way he lashed out. I hurt him, and he went to some bar and hooked up with a random girl, wanting to hurt me as well." She was so sure of her words, that Damon didn't know how to say the next words to her.

„There's more." He added quietly.

Elena rose her brow, waiting for him to go on.

„It wasn't some stranger in a bar. It was Katherine."

„Katherine?" She gaped in surprise. The shock in her eyes was so obvious that Damon wondered how he would continue, since this wasn't even half of it. „As in your ex fiancé?"

„The one and only." Damon said bitterly.

„Oh my god, Damon, I'm so sorry, I can't imagine how you must have felt seeing her again, like that." She said, reaching out to touch his face. Her hand touched his cheek, and she started massaging it gently.

Damon lifted her head to lock his eyes with hers. How could this woman even be real? After what he had just told her, that her husband had cheated on her, she was still worried about him, putting herself second like she always used to.

„Elena, will you just let me finish?" He asked in the same low voice, and Elena nodded her head in agreement. „Remember how I told you Katherine cheated on me, and I never saw the man's face?" He asked gently, squeezing her hand in his, as he watched how the realization downed on her, and her eyes widened in pure shock.

„Stefan?" The word was barely audible.

„Yes." Damon confessed.

He wanted to tell her something, to make the pain she was feeling right now go away, to make the humiliation of the fact that she was used and fooled go away, because he knew exactly how she felt. He knew all the feelings that were now battling into her, he knew that better than anyone, and he wanted to help her through this more than ever.

He was just about to say something, when her phone rang, she reached for it on the night stand, and seeing the caller ID, her eyes started gleaming with anger. Damon didn't need to ask who it was, he knew only by looking at the expression on her face.

„Elena, I don't think it's a good idea to talk to -" He started but she cut him off.

„If you try to stop me, Damon, I swear, I'll slap you." She said and he decided to leave her, maybe she needed that, some closure, the closure he never got to experience.

„_Elena?" _The voice on the other line was low and uncertain.

„You stupid piece of shit!" Elena exploded, yelling on the phone, Damon had never heard her talk like that, and he was probably just as surprised as Stefan, because the silence on the other line was deafening.

„_I guess Damon told you."_ It was all the other voice responded.

„You guess Damon told me? That's all you have to tell me? How could you do this to me? How?" He eyes filled with tears, and her voice started trembling.

„_It's the same thing you did to me, Elena, what do you want me to say, that I'm sorry? I'm not."_ His voice had turned cold.

„How long has this been going on?" She asked, not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

„_Since before we got married."_ Stefan confessed, now she could hear the regret and pain in his voice, but it was too late.

„Before we...?" The tears started flowing down Elena's cheeks and her voice became weak. „So even after you found out we were about to have a child you.. you didn't stop?"

„_This was stressful for me too, Elena. Who wants a child in college? It was messed up! When I was with Katherine, it was the only time I felt good. I felt complete. Not worrying about anything or anybody, it was just me and her. And I knew that you wanted us to break up, before the whole baby situation came up, and I wanted it too. This relationship, it was too much for me, we were too young for such a serious relationship and you know it. And with the baby, it became suffocating for me, Elena, I felt like I couldn't breathe."_

The truth is, Elena knew exactly what he was talking about, because she felt the same way with Damon, only she wanted the baby, although it was a mistake, an unplanned surprise, she had always wanted it.

„Then why did you react like that earlier? You had no right!"

„_I was hurt. Even after everything, I still loved you, Elena, there will always be a part of me that loves you."_

Elena just hung up, not sure she was able to listen more. She turned to face Damon, who was looking intensly at her.

„I'm okay." He rose his brow. „Really, Damon, I'm okay."

„With all of these stuff going on, I never asked, do you feel better?" He asked mildly.

„I feel.. fine, Damon, but there's something I need to tell you." Now it was her turn to lose her grammar, she didn't know how to start, she didn't know what to say, she didn't know how he would react.

„Yes?"

She took a deep breath.

„I'm pregnant." She blurted out and looked him in his ocean-blue eyes, just in time to see how the shock settled there, and he gaped in her with his mouth half open.

„How?" It was the first thing he managed to say.

„Well, you know when a man and a woman-" Elena tried to make a joke, but he cut her off right away.

„I'm dead serious, right now, Elena, don't joke with me. I thought you were careful!"

„You fuck me without a condom!" She rose her voice to him, tears filling her eyes.

„I thought you were on pills!"

„Well, when they tell you, it's almost certain that you will never have children you don't really think about pills!" She spat at him.

„Almost seems to be the key word here!"

„Why are you being like this? I thought you'd… you'd…"

„I'd what, Elena? I never signed up for this! I just, I need a little fresh air, right now." He said, and exited the room, leaving Elena alone and crying.

The truth was, she had never really expected him to jump out of happiness or anything, but this, this was really something she hadn't expected as well. She thought that at least he'd be the tiniest bit happy. She knew this was a lot for him, he had commitment issues and in the span of 24 hours he had become from single to in a committed relationship to a father. She knew this must have been a lot for him, but still the pain she was feeling right now was more than she had ever imagined. She knew she would keep this child, she wanted it more than she had ever wanted something. But she also wanted Damon the same way. She wanted their son or daughter to have a father, she wanted a family. She wanted them both, but right now she wasn't sure she would ever get them.

* * *

Damon took one deep breath after another. Now he knew what Stefan meant when he said he was suffocating. He felt like he couldn't breathe, no matter how many deep breaths he took. What Elena had just told him had turned his whole life upside down. He wasn't a father material, he couldn't raise a child. He wasn't even sure he'd be fit for a boyfriend; he was too messed up even for that, leave alone raising a child. It wasn't that he didn't want it, as much as he didn't want to admit, despite the consuming fear that had taken over his body another feeling was trying to creep up on him – excitement, happiness. The main problem was, he didn't want to screw up the child's life, because it was all he was doing, screwing up people's lives. His phone rang, getting him out of his trance. He had no intention of picking it up, but when he saw the caller ID he knew he had to.

„Hey mom."

„_Hey sweetheart." _Lucy's warm voice sounded on the other line_. „How are you, I thought promised you'd call."_

„I'm sorry, mamma, It's just, it's been...busy."

„_Honey, what's going on?"_ She could say there was something bothering her son, only by the sound of his voice.

„It's nothing, really." He tried to convince her, although he knew his mother wasn't the type to get easily fooled.

„_Damon Salvatore, you tell me what's going on right now."_ She sounded like such a mom in this moment, that Damon couldn't help but giggle. He took a deep breath and decided to come clean, after all, he and his mother were always very close, if there was someone, beside Elena, who could understand him, it was her.

„Remember the girl I told you I was with the last time you called?"

„_Yeah."_

„Things got more... complicated."

„_Complicated how?"_

„She's pregnant."

„_Damon!"_ She almost yelled in his ear, making him jump slightly_. „Baby, that's amazing!"_

„I'm not so sure, momma." His voice was low and weak.

„_Why?"_

„I'm not a father material, mom, you know that. I will just mess this kid up, he'll be better off with just Elena."

„_No one is better off without their father, Damon, you should know that better than anyone."_ She told him and as she met nothing, but silence from her son, she continued_. „It's time you stop underestimating yourself. You are an amazing man, son, and you'll be an amazing father as well."_

„Do you really think so?"

„_I'm sure of it, sweetheart."_

„How?"

„_Do you love her?"_

„Don't answer my question with a question."

„_Do you love her?"_ She repeated, her tone suggested she wanted yes or no for an answer and nothing else was acceptable.

„Yes, I do."

„_That's how I'm sure."_ She said mildly.

„Thank you, mum."

„_Any time, baby, I look forward to meeting the legendary girl that managed to make Damon Salvatore settle down."_

Damon smiled and hung up. He went back into the room to find Elena, curled up in bed and crying. His heart broke a little by the sight, knowing he was the reason for her tears. He got closer to her, laying in the bed next to her, and wrapping his hands around her. She didn't slap him, or fought him, which was good, Damon thought, he had said some horrible stuff.

„I'm sorry." He whispered in her ear.

She turned around to face him.

„What does that mean?" She asked quietly.

„It means I'm sorry for what I said before, and I'm going to try to be there for you, both of you."

„Really?" Elena's eyes widened in shock and a huge smile appeared on her face.

„Yes. Just don't say I didn't warn you." He smiled, and she chuckled, kissing him gently.

„I'm sure you're going to be amazing."

* * *

_So, this is for now, I hope you liked it. Thank you for all of your amazing feedback, and I have to tell you, this story is heading towards a wrap up, I don't want to overstretch it more than I have to, so I'm going to see if I will separate the next chapter into two or would just post an epilogue! :)_


	15. Epilogue

_So, I'm back. First I want to say I'm sorry for the delay I just had so much to do these past couple of weeks that I really didn't have time for this, anyway, this is it. I thought about splitting the chapter in two and adding an additional scene, but I think I'm going to keep it for my next project (whenever I come round to actually write it). Thank you all for sticking with me during this little journey, I want to say that I loved and appreciated all the feedback, you're all amazing, thank you! _

* * *

**5 years later**

„Mommy!" A child's voice echoed through the room, a voice filled with laughter and happiness, a voice which Elena could recognize even if two hundred other voices were screaming along with it. „Mommy, look what I draw!"

„What, cupcake?" Elena's mild voice filled the room, as she approached her daughter. She looked at the beautiful creature before her. She had her chocolate hair, although it was wavy, but she had gotten her father's eyes. A complete replica, and every time she looked at her daughter it was like she was seeing Damon through her, the ocean blue eyes were just as intense and beautiful as the man she got them from. She took the little girl into her arms and wrapped her arms protectively around her, while she sat comfortably in her mother's lap.

Before her daughter was born Elena didn't know what it was to want to protect someone with your life, well, she did, but this was different. It was like she was ready to scratch the eyesn out of whoever tried to hurt her, she would die a thousand times before she let anything happens to her. She knew that she had always wanted to be a mother, but what she didn't know was that she was actually good at it, it was coming natural to her.

The girl with the chocolate hair and the bright blue eyes shoved a painting in Elena's face, which just made Elena laugh.

„How many times do I have to tell you not to do this, cupcake?" She continued to giggle as she managed to focus her eyes on the paining. Well, he daughter was no Picasso, this was for sure, Elena thought to herself, but then again, neither she nor Damon were good at painting, so she had nowhere to get it from. „Is this me?" Elena pointed to a sketchy figure, drawn with just a couple of lines, the thing that made her think it was her, was her long hair, colored in brown.

„Yes." The little girl said with a smile on her face, and continued to point to the other figures and to explain. „And this is daddy " She pointed to the other figure, and this time what showed Elena who it actually was were the eyes, which her daughter had thoughtfully colored blue. "And this is me." She finally pointed to the small figure in the middle, which was holding the other two figures by the arm. "Do you like it, mommy?" The little voice was filled with hope and she looked at her mom in anticipation.

"I love it, sweetheart, it's perfect." She said and kissed her daughter's forehead with all the love she was capable of. "What's this?" She pointed to something drawn near Damon's waist.

"That's daddy's gun." The girl said proudly.

"How do you even know where he keeps his gun?" Elena gaped in a mix between surprise and amusement.

"He showed me." The little girl said devilishly and her tone and her smirk at that time reminded her of Damon so much that she couldn't help but chuckle. At times it was like she was looking at a mini female Damon.

"Do you know what's going to happen when mommy sees daddy again?" Elena said through her chuckle. "Mommy's going to punish daddy for showing you dangerous weapons." Elena purred, imagining all the possible scenarios, and a little smirk appeared on her face.

"No, mommy, I made him show me. It's not daddy's fault." The little girl continued to defend her father, she had such a determined look on her face, like she would do anything not to get him into trouble.

"And you can be very persuasive, can't you?" Elena smiled and started tickling the blue-eyed girl, who began to laugh hysterically and jumped up and down in her mother's arms.

At this moment the door opened and closed again with a loud thud, as a man entered the house. Elena's eyes locked with his bright blue ones, and she felt the overwhelming joy she would always feel when she saw him, even after all this time, every time he walked back into the house it was like a big burden was getting off of her chest. She had realized it was his job that was bugging her so much, she never knew if he could make it home alive, every time there was an accident on TV and her phone rang she jumped hysterically ready for the worst. They had talked about it, but she knew that she can't make him stop doing the thing he loved, she knew he would do it, he would quit… for her, but he would be miserable, and she couldn't stand watching him like that. So she had gotten used to feeling this big weight falling onto her chest every time he walked out of the house, not knowing if he would be home in one piece.

"Daddy!" The little girl screams filled the house as she ran in the direction of her father. He reacted quickly and caught her in the air, spinning her around, as the girl's laughter echoed in the house.

"Hey, pumpkin." It was amazing to Elena how Damon's whole facade changed when he was around his daughter, his features softened, and his voice could become from harsh to mild in a number of seconds. All he needed to light up his mood was to see the beautiful girl in his arms, both of his beautiful girls. Elena knew he was a little unsure in the beginning. There were moments while she was pregnant, when she could see the insecurity creeping up on him now and then, eating him up from the inside out. It were these moments when Elena would go to him, cup his face in her arms and would continuously tell him it would all be all right, and that he would be a great father. She didn't mind doing that, because in the end she turned out to be right. The moment he held his daughter, their daughter, in his arms for the first time, she could see it all fading away from his eyes – the insecurity, the fear – it all just disappeared. "How's my little Lucy doing today?"

They had decided to name her after Damon's mother, Elena could see how much he wanted this and she liked the name, and she liked Lucy even more. She had gotten to know her and realized she was one amazing woman – strong, fearless and wise – everything she had hoped her daughter to be one day.

"I learnt how to do this." Lucy replied devilishly and started jumping in the air, obviously wanting to show a complex move. She was very close to succeeding, she pushed her small leg up in the air, as if she was kicking someone, but then she lost her balance and fell heavily on the ground, making both Damon and Elena laugh a little.

"Are you okay, pumpkin?" Damon asked, still laughing. They were aiming to teach their daughter to be a strong person, which involved not being too spoiled. If she needed help, she had to ask for it, there was no shame in that, but if she could do it on her own, well, they stayed out of the way.

"Yes." Lucy responded and got up quickly, the big smile reappearing on her face.

Elena got up and went to her man, they never actually got married, since she kind of agreed with Damon's statement that the little piece of paper wouldn't change anything, she wrapped her hands around his waist and kissed him, first softly then a little deeper. It was amazing to her that how after all those years he still managed to set her whole body on fire with a single touch, how their lips matched together as if they were made for each other, how their souls fitted perfectly, and a feeling of being complete was washing over both of them when they were together. It was like, when she wasn't with Damon a part of her was missing, her other half was missing and she knew he felt the same.

„What are you doing still up, by the way?" Damon said, and looked at his watch, which was showing the time to be 12:15 am.

„She waited for you, she just wouldn't fall asleep." Elena responded and looked lovingly at Damon, just in time to see a little smirk appearing on his face.

„Stubborn one, huh?"

„I wonder where she got that from." Elena chuckled.

„It certainly wasn't from me." Damon looked at her with the most innocent look he could and this made Elena laugh even more.

„Yeah, sure."

Damon left his gun in the safe next to the door and closed the door, moving towards his daughter and picking her up after that.

„We're going to have the talk about guns and daughters very soon." Elena said devilishly, looking at Damon.

„Come on, I just showed it to her."

„Yes, daddy just showed it to me, because I said please."

„And she looked at me with that look and... you're one little devil, aren't you?" Damon turned to his daughter and started tickling her slightly making her giggle in his arms.

„Daddy is going to have to get punished." Elena's eyes gleamed in Damon's direction to make sure he got the right idea of what she was saying.

„Is he now?"

„Ooooh, yes." She said, as he smiled in her direction. They usually fought a lot, because both of them were very stubborn and usually no one wanted to compromise, but they have had one or two serious fights. Which, in Elena's opinion, was good. They really had a good life together, and she was enjoying every minute of it. After all marriage didn't seem to work out for her, but this – it was enough for both of them, they were happy. „Now." She turned to her daughter. „You go and wash up and we're going to come and tuck you in."

„But, mommy." She turned to her mother with a pleading look, but Elena was putting her best effort to stay serious, considering she was laughing on the inside, seeing the look on Lucy's face. „Daddy?"

„Uh-uh, you heard what mommy said pumpkin, I'm with her on this one, so go." He put her gently on the floor and knowing she had no other options she just headed to the stairs, a little disappointed.

„How comes that she always listens to you the most?" Elena rose her voice a little, turning to Damon.

„'Cause I'm that good." He said and moved closer to Elena wrapping his hands around her, his lips seeking hers. He pushed her on the couch, positioning himself on top of her, and started kissing every piece of skin he could get to. He showered her neck with kisses, earning himself a little moan from her.

„I thought I was supposed to be punishing you." Elena murmured, between the kisses, as Damon slid his hand under her blouse, cupping her breasts.

„Believe me, I feel punished enough." He purred and she felt the bulge in his pants pressing to her core. He started undoing his zipper, as Elena gasped.

„Damon, what about Lucy? She's still not sleeping, we're going to..."

„How much do you want to bet that she has fallen asleep by now? The girl looked exhausted." He said while throwing his pants aside and starting with Elena's.

„We could use the bed, you know?"

„Beds are boring." He whispered in her ear with a tone that sent shivers through Elena's whole body. With one powerful thrust he entered her, earning a big moan from her. He didn't waste any time and started moving in and out of her in a quick speed. She showered his whole chest with kisses biting his nipples playfully. Damon was keeping his restless pace on and after awhile, Elena felt how she was getting closer and closer to her release. She dug her nails into Damon's back whispering his name frantically again and again as he drove her to the edge. The waves of pleasure were crashing into her body and she felt so overwhelmed that she couldn't help and screamed. Damon put his hand over her mouth as his own release came and he collapsed on top of her, whispering in her ear gently.

„As much as I love that sound, you're going to wake up our daughter."

They both just lay there for awhile like that – he was on top of her, their legs and arms entangled, him still inside of her.

„I love you." Elena whispered, as her pulse finally got back to normal.

„I know." Damon said, with a smirk.

Elena smacked him playfully on the arm. „You ruined the moment, that's not what you're supposed to say!"

„I know." He said again, enjoying how he was able to tease her so easily.

As she lifted her hand to smack him lightly again, he said through laughter.

„Okay, okay, enough with the physical violence. You know that I love you too." He said and kissed her passionately.

„I do, but I just love hearing it." She murmured in pleasure.

They lay there like that for awhile more, until Elena pushed him off of her and got up, putting on just her panties.

„I'm going to check on Lucy, are you coming?" She asked.

„Yeah." He said, and following Elena's lead, he put on his boxers and went after her.

Just as Damon had predicted the little girl had barely made it to the bed. She was laying in the one corner of the bed, her legs and arms stretch out like a bird. They both laughed at the sight, as Elena pulled the sheet from under her daughter's little body and tuck her in, moving her in the middle of the bed, putting her head on the pillow. She leaned down and kissed her forehead, looking at the perfection she and Damon had created. Sometimes she wondered how is this girl even real, how could two people create something so amazing?

While Damon was looking at his sleeping daughter and his beautiful woman, all he could think about was that these were the two most beautiful creatures he had ever seen. He wasn't feeling the need to sleep with other women anymore, it was so strange for him in the beginning, how only one woman was able to give him everything he was looking for. He hadn't been exactly a good person, so sometimes he found himself wondering how he had deserved all that happiness. He got closer and put a light kiss on his daughter's forehead and after that he kissed Elena gently, murmuring into her lips.

„We're pretty lucky, aren't we?"

„Yes, we are." Elena answered, wrapping his hands around Damon's waist and resting her head peacefully on his chest.


End file.
